world to come
by ninibella
Summary: a lire


_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer est le propriétaire légitime de toutes les choses Twilight. Aucune infraction prévue._

 _ **Une histoire inspirée par The Walking Dead.**_

1.

 _Tampa, Floride, le 19 juin 2013_

 _2 mois et 13 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Alors qu'Alec regardait les Whitlock avec un léger amusement, Edward les regarda avec mépris. Ce dernier, le plus âgé des frères Cullen, prit une bouffée de sa fumée et secoua la tête, puis murmura: «Fuckin 'monstrosity. Il a fait face à Alec. "Vingt dollars leur bus tombe en panne d'abord."

Lorsque leur oncle Tony avait exhorté tout le monde dans leur groupe à piller le concessionnaire de VR plus loin sur l'autoroute, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les familles sortent avec des châteaux sur roues.

Le bus des Whitlocks a pris le prix. Certes, ils étaient la plus grande famille, mais ils auraient dû suivre la même route que les Cullen: prendre plus d'un véhicule. Parce que voyager à travers le pays n'allait pas être facile dans ce mastodonte.

"Si seulement les dollars étaient la monnaie." Alec lui lança un sourire avant de retourner nettoyer son arme.

Edward a fait de même. Les armes à feu vous ont pris plus loin que l'argent ces jours-ci. Avec sa fumée qui pendait de ses lèvres, il essuya la hache qu'il tenait à la ceinture, il nettoya son fusil à canon scié, il s'assura que le chargeur de son Glock était plein, et il vérifia le silencieux sur son Sig.

Il commençait à faire nuit, et les trois Cullen avaient le dernier quart de cimetière où ils protégeaient ce gigantesque parking Walmart.

 _Une forteresse_ . Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être difficiles. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit sûr pour se regrouper quand leur dernière cachette avait été envahie, et c'était tout. Ici, ils avaient pris leur première décision concernant un futur réel.

Vivre au jour le jour allait seulement les garder en vie pendant si longtemps; ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de solide. Et maintenant ils l'ont eu. Plan-sage, de toute façon. Il y avait encore la petite question de l'exécution du plan.

Les Cullen étaient préparés, mais les autres étaient-ils?

L'oncle Tony et Alec ont fait de leur mieux, donnant des instructions aux quelque vingt autres personnes sur ce qu'il faut apporter, comment se préparer à leur voyage et comment se protéger. Tout le monde avait un abri maintenant,

Indépendamment de ce qu'Edward pensait de certains choix, ils avaient passé les trois dernières semaines à faire le plein, à faire des provisions, et ainsi de suite. Ils avaient de l'eau et de la nourriture. Ils avaient des médicaments et du gaz. Outils, fusils,

des pneus de rechange, des munitions ... ils en avaient beaucoup, mais l'astuce était de faire durer ça.

Si Edward voyait Alice Whitlock se laver les mains à Evian une fois de plus parce qu'elle «avait des mains moites», il allait souffler un joint. Ou s'il a vu Rose Platt jeter la moitié de son poisson grillé parce qu'elle "était pleine". La même chose s'appliquait s'il voyait Angela McCarty prendre Tylenol à chaque fois qu'elle avait mal à la tête ou qu'elle avait des crampes ou juste «se sentait un peu mal».

Oncle Tony et Alec avaient la patience pour toutes ces conneries - Edward ne le faisait pas. Il était le silencieux, vu comme un solitaire. S'il a dit quelque chose, c'était rarement gentil. Grognements bourru, grognements et remarques sarcastiques. Personne ne l'a vraiment approché, sans compter son frère et son oncle. Personne ne lui a demandé conseil pour préparer son voyage.

Pourtant ... il sortait tous les soirs, risquant sa vie, pour trouver des provisions et tuer ces putains de mecs. Ces ... pourris, mangeurs de chair, promeneurs sans cervelle.

Après avoir tiré une dernière fois de sa fumée, il jeta la crosse dans le petit feu; ils étaient des hobos ici, se blottissant autour des poubelles en feu. Mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste prendre la route - s'éloigner le plus possible de la Floride.

L'Alaska était cet endroit.

Peu peuplé, il serait plus facile de créer de la sécurité là-bas. Ils ont aussi le rhume, ce qui signifie que la nourriture dure plus longtemps et que les bactéries ne se propagent pas aussi facilement. Ici, dans la Floride humide, rien n'a duré longtemps. Sauf s'ils parlaient des oranges et des cubains.

"Alors, comment on va fêter ton anniversaire demain, mon pote?"

Edward ignora cela et commença à refixer ses armes à sa ceinture. Il avait également une sangle élastique autour de sa cuisse droite où il avait quelques couteaux de lancer. Enfin, deux couteaux de bottes étaient coincés dans leurs fourreaux dans ses bottes de combat.

Alec était tout aussi attaché, mais au lieu d'une hache, il avait un fusil sur le dos.

"Quelle?" Alec se mit à rire. "C'est le grand quatre-oh pour toi."

Drôle ... Edward était plus en forme maintenant, la veille de ses quarante ans, qu'il ne l'avait été dans ses années de construction. Ou de retour à l'université quand il a joué quart-arrière tout son chemin au championnat de l'Etat. Trois années d'affilée.

Se battre pour ta vie l'a fait. Ce n'était plus amusant et amusant. Tout est venu avec un risque. Une vie mise en jeu.

"Trouvez quelqu'un qui veut me donner la tête," marmonna Edward finalement. "Ne te souviens même pas de ma dernière pose."

Quelle tristesse. Plus triste encore était qu'être un ermite n'était pas nouveau. Il avait mené une vie tranquille dans le nord de l'État de New York. Les femmes n'étaient pas importantes. Il avait eu sa famille.

C'était avec Alec qu'il dirigeait Cullen Construction. Le week-end, il allait parfois pêcher avec Tony. Ou la chasse. Ou il est allé au bar du quartier pour tirer la merde avec les habitants. Et en tirant la merde, il voulait dire qu'il avait échangé quelques mots de temps en temps avec le barman.

«Reste loin de Lauren, Ed. Quand nous serons en sécurité, je m'assurerai de continuer avec le nom de Cullen avec elle.

Edward grogna, pas impressionné.

De retour à l'université, il avait eu un type: des brunes, de préférence avec de gros seins, mais au fur et à mesure des années, il cessa de se faire chier. Alors que Lauren Brandon, la cousine d'Alice Whitlock, était une brune, il n'était pas intéressé. Si quelque chose, Lauren était l'un des garçons - elle était bien avec une arme à feu. Plus de matériel de soeur que n'importe quoi.

Peu importe, Edward ne vivait pas dans un monde où s'installer avec une petite fille était la priorité. Pas que cela ait jamais été une priorité pour lui. Alec était différent. Approchant quarante ans avec ses trente-six ans, Alec a souvent parlé de trouver quelqu'un, mais c'était avant l'épidémie.

Garrett avait été le vrai père de famille. Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait maintenant.

"Vous êtes prêts, les garçons?" L'oncle Tony se dirigea vers eux, affublé de vêtements de combat et de fusils. Il avait fait un passage dans l'armée quand il était plus jeune, mais un peu de cette mentalité n'était pas partie. Il était le chef officieux de tout le groupe; il était quelqu'un que les gens sont venus à. Strict mais patient. Non

absurdité. Vous ne l'avez pas conquis et gagné. Militant, mais ... il ressemblait à un putain de motard, et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'effacer ce sourire de son visage.

Le mois dernier, quand ils avaient rencontré un groupe d'humains hostiles et qu'ils avaient traîné un couteau sur le visage d'Oncle Tony, il en sortait toujours le champion grimaçant. Peut-être qu'il devenait vieux et en lambeaux à cinquante-huit ans, mais il tenait le sien. Plus que cela, même.

"Nous quittons les lieux?" Alec a demandé. Parce que le frère de leur père tenait les clés du quatre-roues de Liam Dwyer. Ils l'utilisaient parfois quand ils n'allaient pas loin, mais d'habitude ils collaient à la GMC Sierra d'Edward ou à la Jeep Wrangler d'Alec.

«Je vais juste aller à la Radio Shack sur l'autoroute, voir s'ils ont plus de batteries pour les walkies et les câbles. L'oncle Tony pointa dans la direction. "J'apporterai un walkie-tu surveilles ici."

À ce moment-là, il était complètement noir, il dut donc plisser les yeux pour voir la clôture qui bordait le grand parking. Il ne pouvait pas voir les mangeurs de chair en décomposition pour le moment, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Après tout, ils étaient plus actifs la nuit.

"Certaines des femmes sont allées dans le magasin." L'oncle Tony regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers le Super Walmart. "J'ai envoyé Black et Dwyer avec eux."

Edward n'a pas compris ça. ils avaient attaqué ce qui restait là-bas. Il semblait toujours plein dans certaines allées, mais personne n'avait d'utilisation pour les tondeuses à gazon ou les machines à coudre. Ou tout ce qui a fonctionné à l'électricité. Ou plus de couvertures et d'oreillers - ils avaient cela en abondance, il suffit de demander aux Whitlocks. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de meubles de jardin ou de nettoyeurs de piscine. Ils avaient déjà pris quelques barbecues, donc ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin des deux cents restants dans le magasin.

Ça a continué comme ça avec des centaines d'objets, mais peu importe combien de fois ils sont retournés là-bas, ils n'auraient pas trouvé plus de nourriture. Ou des articles de toilette. Ou des batteries. Ou des vêtements. Ou équipement de camping. Il a été effacé par eux d'autres avant eux. Pourtant, cette foutue Alice Whitlock revenait toujours avec quelque chose, que ce soit une bougie parfumée ou un rouleau de scotch.

 _Fuckin 'pack rat._

Juste parce qu'ils partaient ne signifiait pas que c'était le dernier endroit où ils trouveraient des provisions. Ils n'avaient pas à _tout_ trouver ici.

"Avez-vous entendu que?" Demanda Alec en regardant vers l'autoroute.

Edward et oncle Tony prêtèrent attention, tous deux supposant qu'Alec avait la tête aux sons révélateurs des marcheurs. Ces gémissements rauques et ces grincements brouillés qui accompagnaient les pieds traînés et les sourds sourds.

 _"Aidez tout le monde!"_

C'était plus un écho qu'une voix.

"Eh bien, nous avons entendu ça", a déclaré l'oncle Tony. "Allons-y." Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire.

Alec courut vers la Sierra d'Edward, les clefs déjà dedans, et Edward laissa échapper un sifflement acéré qui laissa le berger allemand à quelques mètres de là, éveillé et alerte. Le chien n'appartenait à personne; il venait juste de se lever un jour. Depuis lors, ils avaient découvert que c'était un grand chien de garde, et cela allait souvent de pair avec les courses d'approvisionnement. En fait, elle allait un peu partout où Edward allait.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il avait aimé le reclus du groupe, mais c'était ce que c'était. Edward s'en fichait. Eh bien, il a dit qu'il s'en fichait. Une partie de lui aimait un peu la chienne.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur du camion, Alec se dirigea vers l'ouverture qu'ils gardaient religieusement à toute heure. La fenêtre s'est abaissée, il a dit à Emmett McCarty et à Royce King, qui montaient la garde en ce moment, qu'ils avaient entendu quelque chose et qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir pour enquêter.

Ils conduisaient toutes les fenêtres baissées pour entendre mieux, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre de nouveau les appels au secours.

Les rues étaient désertes, jonchées de détritus, de voitures abandonnées et de morts.

Quand Edward a vu l'un des morts-vivants, il a visé et a tiré.

 _"Aidez-moi!"_

"Là bas." L'oncle Tony pointait vers une rue qui menait à la marina si tu allais assez loin. "Soyez prêt - pourrait être un leurre."

Après un virage serré, ils ont conduit dans le chaos.

"Merde," murmura Edward en voyant des marcheurs partout. Une voiture était en feu, une autre a été déclenchée alors qu'un marcheur y était projeté et deux camions bloquaient la route. Il comptait rapidement onze des sumbitches gores alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la Sierra. "Là, un enfant." Entre deux bâtiments, il a vu un enfant se battre contre un marcheur. Plus se dirigeaient vers lui.

Les morts-vivants n'ont combattu que pour une chose: la nourriture.

"Alec, toi et Edward allez pour le gosse, je vais vérifier s'il y en a d'autres." "Seth!" ils ont entendu quelqu'un crier. La voix d'une femme. "Oh mon Dieu!"

"J'y vais." Oncle Tony a décollé en courant, disparaissant derrière un immeuble. Il a pris deux morts-vivants sur le chemin.

~ oOo ~

Bella cria, mettant toute sa force dans chaque coup, mais la surface était trop petite. Elle pouvait à peine bouger, coincée dans une allée par trois putains de monstres. Hors d'options, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se battre avec ses poings pour gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une tête dans laquelle elle pourrait enfoncer une lame.

Elle était couverte de sueur et de crasse. L'odeur des morts-vivants était révoltante; la nausée remontait, mais aussi triste qu'elle était, elle s'y habituait.

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, un jean et un trop grand sweat à capuche. Cheveux graisseux et rentrés sous sa chemise en queue de cheval; elle ne voulait pas donner plus de marcheur à saisir.

"Merde!" elle a crié et a poussé sa lame sur le menton le plus proche. Il est tombé au sol avec un grognement, du sang et des éclaboussures partout.

Une autre bête a essayé de la griffer, mais avec des larmes de fureur et d'épuisement coulant sur ses joues, elle a réussi à le repousser pour l'instant. "Seth!"

Elle avait besoin de son petit frère pour être en vie. Il était là-bas, en ce moment, en train de se battre. Un garçon de quinze ans ... il ne devrait pas avoir à voir ça. Avec un autre cri, le poing de Bella s'envola, ses jointures battant si douloureusement. Sa seule protection était le ruban adhésif qui recouvrait ses mains. Ils pourraient mordre, mais cela a donné quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Quelque part dans la rue, une alarme de voiture s'est déclenchée.

Bella était trop occupée à rester en vie pour lui donner un cul de rat, mais elle reconnaissait toujours le fait que le bruit assourdissant allait attirer plus de marcheurs.

"Seth!" elle a crié encore. À cause de son sang pourrissant qui trempait ses doigts, sa lame faillit lui échapper, et il suffisait à une marchette d'essayer de lui mordre le bras. "Oh mon Dieu!" Elle a poussé et poussé, pleurant intérieurement ... _Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir_ ... encore et encore. Mais elle a refusé de montrer sa faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter.

C'était incroyable la rapidité avec laquelle vous pouviez endurcir votre cœur et remonter l'armure pour garder les émotions à distance.

Il y a un peu plus de deux mois, elle était une insouciante jeune fille de 23 ans qui avait récemment ouvert un garage avec son père à l'extérieur de Kansas City. Mais la seule chose pour laquelle elle utilisait une clé pour le moment était d'enfoncer la tête des marcheurs. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre, bien sûr. À ce moment-là, la sienne était à dix pieds de distance, forée dans les restes d'un crâne.

"Quelqu'un ici?" La voix n'appartient pas à Seth.

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir, et Bella n'avait pas non plus le temps de chercher son sauveur. "Au coin!" cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque, donnant un coup de pied à la poitrine du marcheur.

La seconde suivante, l'autre était de retour, la griffant. Les dents brunes d'une mâchoire cassée se brisèrent, des doigts cassés essayèrent de trouver un achat, et son haleine fade rendit Bella malade.

Heureusement, un grand homme est apparu à travers le voile des ténèbres, et il a tiré sur les deux monstres dans la tête.

Alors qu'ils s'effondraient sur le sol, Bella laissa échapper un hurlement à bout de souffle, l'épuisement gagnant pour une seconde. Elle se pencha et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et sa poitrine se souleva à chaque respiration. Elle était juste ... tellement _dépensée_ .

"Vous allez bien, chéri?" L'homme s'est agenouillé et a commencé à vérifier ses bras et ses jambes. "Tu n'as pas cassé la peau?"

Bella réussit seulement à secouer la tête; elle était trop près de s'effondrer. Mais il y avait toujours l'affaire de son frère. "S-Seth", haleta-t-elle en pleurant. "Mon-mon frère ..."

"Mes neveux l'aident," répondit-il et se leva. "Allez, je vais prendre soin de toi." Cela dit, il a déménagé pour ramasser Bella dans ses bras et ...

"Attendez!" Bella se hissa sur sa clé et la sortit de la tête détrempée. La clé, longue de près d'un pied et demi, et la lame étaient ses seules armes.

L'homme rit et la ramassa. "Fois gamin."

"Est-ce que je ressemble à un gamin?" elle croassa. Malgré l'horreur de leur vie, elle a craqué un petit sourire. Après tout, cet homme l'avait sauvée. "Merci de m'avoir aidé, vraiment, je ne peux pas vous remercier assez." Ils se rapprochèrent de l'ouverture de la ruelle, et Bella écouta mais n'entendit rien. "Bien que, peut-être me porter est un peu exagéré?"

"Eh, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un vieil homme comme moi puisse sauver une belle jeune femme comme toi."

"Je pensais que j'étais un gamin." Un sourire tira sur les coins de sa bouche.

"C'était dans l'obscurité de la ruelle." L'homme a fait un clin d'œil. "Maintenant ..." Ils regardèrent tous les deux autour de lui, et Bella vit deux autres hommes, pistolets tirés, le feu d'un véhicule en flammes qui leur donnait un avantage dangereux dans la danse.

ombres. "Et il y a ton frère, je pense." Il hocha la tête à ... Seth! Oh, merci mon dieu. Il allait bien. Amende et debout près d'un camion qui n'était pas le leur.

Avant même que Bella ne le sache, elle courait vers son petit frère. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, voulant pleurer comme un bébé. Elle n'allait pas, mais _Christ_ , voulait-elle.

"Vous allez bien, vous allez bien." Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, toujours aussi protectrices, et vérifia ses blessures. Il y avait du sang et du sang partout, mais ce n'était rien d'inattendu. Elle hocha la tête, car elle avait besoin que ses mots soient vrais. "Tu vas bien." Le fait que Seth ait quelques centimètres de plus que les cinq de Bella n'avait pas d'importance; il était toujours le bébé dans la famille.

Pensée sournoise. Puisque Seth était peut-être tout ce que Bella avait laissé.

Accablée par la gratitude envers les trois hommes, elle courut vers eux, l'un après l'autre, et les serra fort contre eux. En retour, le trapu, son sauveur, gloussa, mais les deux autres étaient un peu étonnés, pas que Bella soit restée assez longtemps pour remarquer leurs réactions ou même regarder leurs visages. Elle était déjà revenue à étreindre son frère et à chanter qu'il allait bien, il allait bien, il allait bien.

Le plus mince des hommes, bien que toujours musclé, se rétablit assez rapidement et s'approcha de Bella et de Seth et lui tendit la main.

"Que diriez-vous des introductions? Je suis Alec Cullen, et ce n'est pas souvent nous rencontrons des gens qui ne sont plus après nos approvisionnements."

Tandis que Bella riait doucement, un peu fatigué, et serrait la main d'Alec, l'homme le plus grand jeta un coup d'œil à Alec.

"Et maintenant ils savent que nous avons des provisions," marmonna-t-il et alluma une cigarette. À côté de ses pieds était assis un chien - un berger allemand, Bella était presque sûre.

"C'est mon frère asshole." Alec désigna le grincheux. "Il est Edward et l'homme qui ..."

"Tu peux m'appeler oncle Tony, mon chou." Le sauveur de Bella inclina un chapeau imaginaire et lui sourit. "Tout le monde le fait."

Bella sourit un peu et remonta le capuchon de sa chemise pour couvrir la crasse sur son visage. "Je suis Bella Swan, voici mon frère, Seth Swan."

Alec a parlé. "Alors, maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous -" sourit-il "- l'esprit nous disant où vous vous dirigez?"

Les cygnes ne sont pas nés hier, cependant. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de révéler la vérité. D'accord, la vérité n'était pas si mauvaise, mais si ces gars-là connaissaient le voyage pour lequel Bella et Seth étaient préparés, ils se demanderaient probablement

juste combien de choses ils pourraient trouver dans leur camion. Malheureusement, leur camion était mort, mais trouver un nouveau véhicule était plus facile que de trouver de la nourriture et des médicaments, dont ils avaient beaucoup à faire.

"Ah, tu ne veux pas dire, hein?" Alec cligna un sourire, un sourire tordu. "Je comprends, tu vas devoir trouver une nouvelle voiture, cependant." Il jeta son menton vers le camion des cygnes.

C'est ainsi qu'ils aperçurent un mangeur de viande sur la route, mais ce type, Edward, était rapide à tirer avec un pistolet muni d'un silencieux. Alec fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, pensant apparemment à quelque chose.

Edward remarqua et roula des yeux. "Et c'est parti." "Quelle?" Alec a élargi ses bras.

"Tu étais celui qui a ramené des oiseaux avec des jambes cassées et des chiens errants quand nous étions enfants, Alec." Edward écrasa sa fumée puis se tourna vers un camion qui avait l'air flambant neuf. «Je te connais, bébé, maintenant, je serai dans le camion pendant que tu ramèneras les nouveaux animaux errants.

C'était calme pendant un moment après ça, mais comme Edward l'avait prédit, Alec proposa à Bella et à Seth un endroit sûr où rester pour la nuit. Et pendant que l'oncle Tony surveillait, Alec aida Bella et Seth à déplacer six grands sacs de sport d'un camion cassé dans un nouveau.

~ oOo ~

Quand ils sont tous retournés au parking Super Walmart, les deux nouveaux arrivants ont été emmenés par Alice Whitlock, Lauren Brandon, Angela McCarty et Carmen Hernandez.

Edward s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était une douche et de nouveaux vêtements. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé dans son Mercedes Sprinter, son temporaire

maison. Ok, donc la douche a sucé - pas de putain de pression - et vous avez dû remplir l'eau après environ soixante secondes, mais ça a quand même fait l'affaire.

Avec un seau d'eau à ses pieds, il s'assit sur les toilettes dans la salle de bain, plus petite que celles d'un avion, et se nettoya complètement avec une barre de savon avant de bouger la pomme de douche et de se laver. Ce n'était pas de l'eau douce. Cela venait directement du port de plaisance, et il avait hâte de rentrer bientôt à l'intérieur des terres et de trouver des lacs.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de luxe, mais la douche et ses fumées étaient deux choses qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Ils l'ont gardé sain d'esprit. Il avait même fait le plein de batteries de voiture supplémentaires au cas où sa douche causerait au Sprinter de manquer de jus trop rapidement.

Ce qu'il voulait ensuite, c'était un peu de bouffe et un peu de sommeil, mais il avait toujours son équipe de nuit avec son frère et son oncle. Donc, après qu'il ait été propre, il s'est habillé dans un autre Henley noir, une autre paire de jeans troués, et cette fois il est allé avec une paire de bottes de construction au lieu des bottes de combat. Parce qu'il avait besoin de nettoyer les zombies de ces fouteurs.

Une fois que les armes furent de retour sur son corps, il sortit de son Sprinter, ignorant l'agitation à sa droite où toutes les femmes étaient occupées avec les nouveaux venus, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du parking. Le chien a moseyed avec lui.

Oncle T et Alec étaient déjà là.

"Des problèmes jusqu'ici?" Edward regarda par-dessus la route, ne voyant rien d'autre que l'obscurité. C'était calme aussi.

"Nan." L'oncle Tony s'appuya contre la clôture, son attitude décontractée, et il y avait une fumée qui pendait entre ses lèvres. "Au fait, on dirait que Bella et Seth vont rouler avec nous pendant un moment."

Edward pencha un sourcil, se demandant quand l'enfer _qui_ avait été décidé.

Alec a expliqué. "Je pense qu'ils ont baissé leurs gardes quand ils ont vu que nous avions des femmes et des enfants avec nous, alors ils nous ont dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Kansas City pour trouver leur père." Il haussa les épaules. "Kansas City est assez proche de l'endroit où nous allons passer, alors ..."

Edward grogna mais ne commenta pas. Il n'était pas content, c'était clair. Encore deux bouches à nourrir. Et ... D'accord, maintenant il devait parler. "Où vont-ils dormir?"

Pour autant qu'il sache, chaque VR était plein. Les quatre Whitlocks et la cousine d'Alice, Lauren, occupaient le bus à gros cul, les trois McCartys vivaient dans une autre - et Angela était enceinte - les Smiths et les Newtons partageaient un, Esme et Rose Platt partageaient un petit avec Carmen Hernandez,

et ... eh bien, tout était plein.

Dès qu'ils arriveraient à Atlanta, ils iraient chercher le père d'Edward et d'Alec.

"Ne prend pas un génie pour comprendre ça," dit Tony avec un sourire ironique. Edward n'a pas aimé le son de ça. "Entre quatre Cullens, nous avons quatre véhicules, et le quatrième Cullen n'est même pas encore avec nous, nous avons de la place, Edward."

"Nous _n'avons pas_ d'espace", argumenta Edward. "Ce que nous avons, ce sont deux fourgonnettes et deux voitures, de toute façon je ne laisse pas les étrangers conduire ma Sierra." Il avait à peine eu un aperçu des deux cygnes - juste que c'était une jeune fille et un garçon, tous les deux couverts de sang. Transpiration. Vêtements déchirés. Le résultat standard après un rodage avec des biters.

Tout comme le Sprinter d'Edward - qu'il avait l'intention de partager avec Alec une fois qu'ils avaient ramassé Pop en Géorgie - le VR d'Uncle T était plutôt petit. C'était une toute nouvelle Chevrolet et il y avait juste assez d'espace pour accueillir deux hommes adultes.

Le plan était maintenant pour Edward de conduire le Sprinter, Alec pour conduire la camionnette Chevy, Oncle Tony pour conduire le Wrangler - menant leur grand groupe à travers le pays - et Liam Dwyer allait conduire la Sierra d'Edward.

Alec haussa les épaules. "Tu as de la place dans le Sprinter jusqu'à Atlanta, je coucherai avec T. Après ça, on pourra faire un autre plan."

Cela faisait bouillir Edward. "Très bien," dit-il d'un ton cassant. "Ils peuvent emprunter mon camion pour dormir. Dwyer peut aller avec Black."

Oncle T était amusé. "Vous voulez dire le camion qu'ils emballent avec le dernier de nos fournitures maintenant?" Il désigna la Sierra qu'ils avaient utilisée pour sauver les nouveaux venus. Jacob et Liam chargeaient actuellement le stockage des pièces de rechange et des outils du groupe. Le lit du camion abritait maintenant tous les pneus de rechange ainsi que le quatre-roues de Liam. «Le gamin de Dwyer est celui-là, Edward, comme nous l'avons décidé.

Edward grogna et râla pendant un moment, bien qu'il n'y eût rien d'autre à faire que de l'accepter. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Atlanta, Edward allait partager son Sprinter avec les Swans.

Ça pourrait être deux nuits s'ils avaient de la chance, mais ... se rappelant leur voyage en Floride, Edward devinerait cinq jours à une semaine. Les autoroutes étaient bloquées par des voitures, et cela prenait habituellement des heures pour dégager le passage. Sans parler des troupeaux de marcheurs ou de pillards hostiles qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. C'était pourquoi l'oncle T allait conduire la Jeep; c'était puissant, et ils avaient trouvé des chaînes à utiliser quand ils devaient remorquer une voiture ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Penses-y." Oncle Tony a serré l'épaule d'Edward. "Quand nous partirons à l'aube, ne sera-t-il pas agréable d'attraper un œil fermé pendant que Bella conduit?"

Oui. Mais Edward n'allait pas admettre cette merde. Il n'était pas vraiment solitaire parce qu'il aimait partager son espace maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

2.

 _Tampa, Floride 20 juin 2013_

 _2 mois et 14 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Vers quatre heures du matin, un Edward épuisé entra dans son Sprinter, trop prêt à quitter la Floride. Ici, il y avait juste trop de monde.

Comme les Cullen l'avaient fait, Edward devina que d'autres avaient voyagé sur la côte Est pour vérifier les bases militaires, attirées par l'autorité ou au moins par un semblant d'ordre. Et la base après la base, soit abandonnée ou dépassée par les marcheurs, vous a finalement amené à la Floride.

Beaucoup de gens ont entraîné le chaos. Non seulement tu devais te défendre contre les morts-vivants, mais tu devais combattre des charognards armés - des enculés avides qui ne cessaient jamais de vouloir.

Ce soir, Edward et son frère et oncle avaient abattu deux baiseurs qui pensaient pouvoir venir ici pour voler de l'eau et de la nourriture, sept morts-vivants et une adolescente enceinte qui avait été mordue à plusieurs endroits.

 _Bon temps._

Puisque le lit était entièrement déployé, Edward dut se baisser pour s'adapter.

Le Sprinter était divisé en quatre parties. Il y avait le front; il y avait deux sièges, le siège du conducteur et le siège du passager pouvant être pivotés. Derrière le front était la salle à manger. Une table est descendue du mur, et il y avait deux autres sièges; cette section était «complète» lorsque les deux sièges avant étaient tournés vers l'extérieur du pare-brise et que la table était abaissée.

La troisième partie de la camionnette était à l'arrière; un coin pour les armoires de cuisine, un petit comptoir et un mini-frigo qui ne fonctionnait pas à moins que la voiture ne fonctionne parce qu'elle a juste usé trop de la batterie ... et l'autre coin du dos pour une salle de bain si petite Le gamin pourrait être à l'aise.

Enfin, les frais généraux. La chambre." Lorsque le lit a été rétracté, il n'y avait qu'un coin au-dessus des sièges du conducteur et du passager avec le matelas entreposé. Et c'était la seule fois où Edward pouvait se tenir à toute hauteur dans la salle à manger. Il devait maintenant s'asseoir ou aller à la petite section de cuisine; il pourrait rester là aussi. Lorsque le lit a été déployé, deux personnes pouvaient dormir confortablement, mais ... elles étaient trois maintenant. Donc, Edward supposait que ça voulait dire que quelqu'un serait toujours debout.

Il murmura une malédiction dans son souffle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière, trébuchant presque sur un sac de voyage qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas. En fait, il y en avait cinq de plus - sous la table qui avait été

abaissé. Edward les regarda avec dédain; le chien qui se reposait dans l'un des sièges le regarda droit en arrière, bien que sans la négativité.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils trouvent de l'espace pour ces six sacs. Edward avait déjà rempli tous les coins et recoins du Sprinter avec ses propres trucs.

"Edward?" une voix douce et endormie marmonna. "Est-ce vous?"

Penché contre le petit comptoir de la cuisine, Edward ouvrit une bouteille d'eau et leva légèrement les yeux vers la zone de couchage. Et _merde_ , Bella Swan n'était plus couverte de sang, de sueur et de boue. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose. la seule lumière venait de la petite ampoule au-dessus de lui, et Bella était sous les couvertures, sans compter sa tête et ses épaules.

Il a vu de longs cheveux noirs, désordonnés par le sommeil, et il a vu un visage magnifique et les fines bretelles d'un débardeur.

"Ton oreiller va dans l'autre sens," dit-il d'un ton bourru puis il pressa son eau. Seth, le frère de Bella, avait raison. Edward pouvait seulement voir ses pieds.

"Je me sens moins fermée de cette façon", répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Est-il temps de partir encore? Vous pouvez vous reposer, je vais conduire."

Cela semblait séduisant, vraiment, mais il ne faisait pas confiance facilement. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir là-haut pendant qu'elle était assise derrière le volant. De plus, il n'aimait pas l'idée de partager le matelas avec le petit frère de Bella.

Finalement, il baissa les yeux et secoua rapidement la tête. "Nous partons dans une demi-heure - je vais me reposer un peu ici et ensuite je conduirai."

Et si il avait été réveillé trente-six heures? Ce n'était rien. Après l'épidémie, il avait été réveillé presque une semaine, à part quelques heures ici et là où il s'était assoupi.

"Regarde," dit doucement Bella, sautant gracieusement du lit, "Ton oncle m'a dit plus tôt que tu pouvais être têtu, et je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer. donne quelque chose en retour."

Edward n'a pas répondu parce que ... un, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour

supposer ce qui était le mieux pour lui, et ... deux, il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler pour le moment.

La jeune femme en face de lui penchant sa hanche contre le côté de la chaise la plus proche était délicieuse. Il avait été rapide pour détourner les yeux, mais un petit coup d'œil à elle était maintenant gravé dans son esprit pour-fucking-ever.

Bella Swan était une petite chose voluptueuse, et elle portait seulement ce débardeur serré et une paire de ... ce qui ressemblait à des boxeurs. Elle était courte et avait l'innocence écrite sur tout son visage, mais son corps a crié une femme. Seins, les hanches, le cul ...

Dieu lui a probablement fait savoir qu'elle serait la plus belle saloperie.

"Puis-je au moins vous faire quelque chose à manger?" »demanda-t-elle ensuite, et Edward était presque sûr qu'il y avait un peu de frustration dans sa voix, même si elle faisait du bon travail en le masquant. "Seth et moi avons plein de nourriture-"

"Nous aussi," grogna-t-il.

Il avait besoin de partir, mais Bella était sur le chemin. Comme il savait que le réservoir d'eau du Sprinter était vide, il avait lavé la crasse de la nuit dehors, et il avait aussi changé de jeans et de batteur de femme. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça à l'intérieur de la camionnette, et ils avaient des heures sur la route devant eux. En d'autres termes, il n'avait pas d'excuse pour sortir.

Bien ... "Je vais prendre de l'air." Après tout, les premiers matins à Tampa étaient plutôt jolis. Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, et c'était calme. D'ailleurs, peut-être que l'air frais l'aiderait à rester éveillé.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers la porte, Bella s'installa sur l'un des sièges et Edward put sortir.

Il se sentait exposé sans ses canons; Oncle Tony les avait pris pour les nettoyer. Il avait dit que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée qu'Edward ait toutes ces armes dans le Sprinter avant d'avoir trouvé une bonne place pour eux.

Parce que plus tôt, Edward les avait juste étalés sur la table ou sur le comptoir. Mais ça ne marcherait pas avec un gamin là-dedans. Certes, Edward avait encore une réserve d'armes de poing dans la boîte à gants, et oncle Tony le savait, car, tout comme les adultes voulaient toujours protéger les enfants des armes et de la violence, ils vivaient dans un monde nouveau.

Peu importe, oncle T a vu une différence entre quelques pistolets cachés et une hache avec du sang et du sang.

"Je pensais que tu allais dormir, mon pote." C'était Alec, et il était assis sur le seuil de son RV. Plusieurs armes à feu étaient disposées sur des serviettes au sol, et Alec nettoyait son fusil, les mains graisseuses de l'huile du pistolet.

Edward n'a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il saisit l'une des chaises en plastique qu'ils avaient "empruntées" à Walmart et s'assit près de son frère. De l'autre côté du parking, il pouvait voir Jasper et Jacob garder l'ouverture dans la clôture. Le dernier quart de travail avant qu'ils ne partent.

Regardant autour de lui, Edward vit quelques personnes dans leur groupe se préparer pour le départ. Carmen et Esmée enlevaient des vêtements qu'elles avaient lavés à partir d'une corde en nylon tendue entre deux véhicules récréatifs - cela lui rappelait ses propres vêtements sales qu'il gardait dans un duffle sous le Sprinter.

Il devrait les amener avant qu'ils ne partent.

"Alors, tu as quarante ans maintenant, joyeux anniversaire." Alec lui lança un sourire.

Edward lui offrit un coup de menton en guise de remerciement ou ... de reconnaissance, et alluma une cigarette, la dernière du paquet. Heureusement, il avait caché vingt cartons sous le plancher du Sprinter.

"Pensez-vous que quelqu'un vous chargera par la parole?" Alec se mit à rire. "Tu peux parler, tu sais."

"Merde," marmonna Edward et lui donna une tape sur la cuisse. "Vous pourriez me le dire plus tôt."

Alec roula des yeux. "Je jure devant le Christ, Ed. C'est la seule langue que tu maîtrises - sarcasme."

"Ouais, _moi non hablo Ingles_ ," gloussa Edward et prit une bouffée de sa fumée.

Alec sourit paresseusement. "Evidemment, vous n'avez pas _habla Español_ non plus."

Edward haussa les épaules et ne dit rien. La matinée était trop paisible pour se gâter avec des mots. Le soleil se levait lentement, peignant le ciel en pourpres, roses et oranges. La seule chose qui manquait était une tasse de café avec un bar Snickers dedans.

 _Et peut-être cette fellation que je souhaitais._

Mais il était trop fatigué pour faire du café, trop paresseux pour aller à l'intérieur et s'introduire dans sa cachette de bonbons, et ... il n'avait pas de femme à se mettre à genoux pour lui.

Derrière lui, Edward entendit la porte de son Sprinter s'ouvrir et se fermer. Avant même qu'il ne puisse regarder par-dessus son épaule, la femme Swan apparut et traîna une autre chaise de jardin. Elle se laissa tomber avec un petit soupir, faisant bouger ses seins. Elle était encore vêtue de ces vêtements à peine là; seulement maintenant elle avait une couverture sur ses épaules.

L'homme dont c'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ne se soucia pas d'un petit quelque chose d'elle. Ce qui le faisait se sentir comme une putain de plante grimpante. Elle était quoi, vingt? Vingt-cinq au maximum? Merde, il aurait pu être son père.

"Quel joli spectacle ce matin." Alec lui fit un clin d'œil. Edward fronça les sourcils.

Bella bâilla et releva ses pieds, posant son menton sur ses genoux. "J'avais oublié à quel point il faisait chaud dans un camping-car, mais je suppose que l'ouverture d'une fenêtre n'est pas autorisée."

Non, ils ne l'ont généralement pas fait. Un marcheur ne portait qu'un peu plus de la moitié de la force d'un humain, mais ils ne se fatiguaient pas. Ils pourraient marcher et lutter pour toujours. Donc, un véhicule était sûr, mais pour combien de temps?

Les marcheurs ne pouvaient pas non plus grimper, ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement correct de casser les fenêtres du Sprinter qui étaient plus haut, mais que se passait-il s'il y avait plus d'un mangeur de chair et qu'ils s'empilaient soudainement? C'est pourquoi ils gardaient toutes les fenêtres fermées sauf s'ils conduisaient.

"Nous allons aérer quand nous partirons." Edward écrasa sa fumée et se gratta la mâchoire; il s'habituait à la barbe, mais cela le dérangeait parfois. Avant l'éclosion, il se rasait une ou deux fois par semaine, alors il n'était définitivement pas étranger au scruff. Mais il devrait se raser bientôt, parce que sa barbe faisait probablement un demi-pouce de long. Et dans l'humidité de la Floride? Oublie ça.

"Y a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire?" Bella regarda autour d'elle. "Je me sens mal en train de ne rien faire."

"Peut-être que vous pouvez donner un café à notre garçon d'anniversaire." Alec posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward et la serra. "Il est toujours grincheux, mais c'est encore pire avant le café."

Bella se redressa un peu et fit face à Edward. "C'est ton anniversaire?"

Edward inclina la tête, mais comme c'était commun, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Bella lui donna envie de le faire, cependant. Parce que c'était magnifique.

Le sourire se retourna, et elle soupira. "J'adorais les anniversaires." Elle a été rapide pour secouer la mélancolie, puis elle s'est levée. "Très bien, le café, le moins que je puisse faire, comment l'aimez-vous?"

Edward avait vraiment envie de ce café, alors il dit: "Noir avec un bar Snickers." Il jeta son pouce par-dessus son épaule. «Il y a une boîte dans le placard à côté du frigo, attendez, prenez une voie lactée à la place. Les Voies Lactées étaient un peu plus douces puisqu'elles n'avaient pas les arachides, et Edward était dans cette humeur. "Et le café est là-bas près du feu." Il désigna le feu le plus proche du bus des Whitlock. "Il y a un pot qui dit de l'eau sur le côté, utilisez-le." Edward n'allait pas particulièrement au café instantané, mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant.

Bella gloussa mais ne remit pas en question ses habitudes de café et alla travailler, et quand elle revint quinze minutes plus tard, les gens commençaient à quitter leur VR.

"Café et un bar Milky Way." Elle le tendit à Edward avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il hocha la tête en remerciement, déballa la barre chocolatée et la trempa dans sa tasse. Pendant ce temps, Alec et Bella regardaient avec amusement, ce qui n'amusa _pas_ Edward.

Alors, il s'est promené.

~ oOo ~

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient sur la route depuis un bon moment et Bella se mordait la langue pour ne pas suggérer qu'Edward devrait aller se coucher. Elle s'assit sur le siège du passager, un œil sur le Kindle dans ses mains, trop frustrée pour se concentrer pleinement.

Elle voulait aussi demander si c'était acceptable de brancher le chargeur de voyage qu'elle avait emprunté, mais Edward Cullen l'avait intimidée. Elle a pensé qu'il était préférable de diriger cette question à quelqu'un d'autre.

Esme Platt, une femme dans la mi-cinquantaine, était plus douce que le sucre. Rose, la nièce d'Esmée, âgée de dix-sept ans ... pas tellement. Rose était un morveux; Cependant, Bella avait appris en l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes la nuit dernière que Rose était celle à laquelle tu allais quand tu devais charger ton

iStuff ... et Kindles. Ils étaient les chargeurs de Rose - qu'elle avait volé à Radio Shack ou quoi que ce fût.

Bella avait jeté son téléphone portable depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de photos et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une réception. Les lignes téléphoniques étaient en panne, les téléviseurs étaient statiques - si vous aviez de l'électricité - plus d'internet ... ils avaient littéralement été renvoyés dans le temps. Le seul jus provenait des batteries de voiture. Et, supposait Bella, ces bâtards chanceux qui savaient à quoi ressemblait l'ensemble des panneaux solaires avaient probablement aussi de l'électricité.

Le symbole de la batterie dans le coin supérieur de son Kindle a montré ce petit éclair d'éclaircissement quand elle est allée chercher un autre livre, mais elle est restée silencieuse. Elle était déjà résolue à demander à Rose et Esme si elle pourrait charger son appareil dans leur VR plus tard. Ils en ont partagé un avec une femme nommée Carmen Hernandez; elle avait quarante ans, pensa Bella, et elle était aussi belle et maternelle qu'Esme.

Bella sourit tristement à elle-même quand un message apparut sur son Kindle- _S'il_ vous _plaît connectez-vous sans fil pour télécharger les dernières offres spéciales_ -seulement, hein?

Avec un léger soupir, elle éteignit le lecteur électronique et le glissa dans une poche de la portière de la voiture. Elle se sentait agitée et importune. Edward était assis de façon désinvolte, un bras reposant par la fenêtre ouverte et une main sur le volant, les yeux en avant. Il avait l'air un peu détendu, mais Bella pouvait voir la façon dont sa mâchoire tiquait de temps en temps, et comment ses doigts se resserraient parfois autour du volant.

Un joli anniversaire qu'il avait.

Réfléchissant pendant un moment, Bella eut soudainement une idée. Ce pourrait être un cadeau d'anniversaire pour un cadeau de paix, et comme Alice et Lauren lui avaient dit de quoi il retournait, Bella savait que c'était quelque chose qu'Edward pourrait trouver utile. Alors, elle quitta son siège et localisa rapidement le sac de voyage qu'elle recherchait.

"Sis?" On aurait dit que Seth se réveillait au-dessus de nos têtes.

"Ouais?" Bella fouilla dans le sac et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans un moment de doute, elle a figuré le groupe qu'elle était

voyager avec avait déjà pensé à ça, mais ... ça marcherait mieux que toute autre chose, non? C'était quelque chose de durable - quelque chose qui pouvait donner plus d'une fois.

"Où sommes-nous?" Seth bâilla, ne quittant pas le lit. "Et, euh, peux-tu ..." Il s'interrompit, ne voulant rien révéler autour d'Edward, mais Bella comprit.

"Nous avons dépassé Ocala il y a un moment," dit-elle doucement pendant qu'elle cherchait les médicaments de Seth. "Nous avons dû arrêter et dégager le chemin quelques fois, mais ça s'est bien passé."

À proximité d'épaves de voitures plus grandes - souvent à proximité des sorties - il y avait généralement plus de marcheurs à la recherche de nourriture, mais cela n'avait été que quelques voitures désertes.

bloquant la route, il n'y avait donc pas de monstres vivants, juste des morts.

Il n'avait _pas_ été agréable de creuser à travers les restes d'un zombie pour trouver les clés d'une voiture dont ils avaient besoin pour se dégager.

Bella ne l'avait fait que parce qu'elle avait repéré un porte-clés dans la bouche fendue du marcheur. Mais cela avait été réussi. Elle avait trouvé le reste des clés dans l'estomac du marcheur après l'avoir déchiré avec un couteau. Puis elle avait reçu un high five de Lauren, un regard d'Alec qui disait qu'il était impressionné, la même expression d'Edward - bien qu'il l'ait rapidement caché derrière un air renfrogné - et ... eh bien, un peu de bâillonnement d'Alice Whitlock .

Après cela, tout s'était bien passé. Edward et Tony avaient même trouvé deux autres jeux de clés que les marcheurs avaient avalés.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monstres à fouiller, et ça a été beaucoup plus rapide que de remorquer les véhicules, ce qui leur a coûté un gaz inestimable.

"Voilà, ma chérie." Bella tendit la main et donna discrètement à son petit frère la bouteille de pilules. "Je serai devant si tu as besoin de moi."

Avec son offre de paix dans un étui à crayons, elle retourna sur le siège du passager et essaya de remonter le cran pour parler à l'abruti à côté d'elle.

 _Beau_ grincheux, elle a modifié intérieurement. Très beau. Rugueux

sur les bords ... comme un bûcheron sexy. La seule chose qui manquait était la chemise de flanelle, vraiment.

Edward avait la bêtise à la pelle. Chaume qui était assez long pour être considéré comme une barbe. Il était musclé, _trop_ évident maintenant puisqu'il ne portait que des jeans et un batteur. Un tatouage couvrait son épaule droite - ou peut-être était-ce de nombreux petits tatouages? Un peu d'argent à ses tempes et d'autres à sa peau. Ce qui fit que Bella se demanda quel âge il avait aujourd'hui. Il était très probablement plus proche de quarante que trente, de toute façon.

 _Vous êtes en train d'identifier un vieux mec au milieu d'une apocalypse zombie?_

Bella fit une grimace et regarda par la fenêtre.

Elle ne _cherchait pas_ quelque chose. C'était juste ... elle manquait d'être proche de quelqu'un par moments. Elle et son frère étaient en fuite depuis le début, et ... Dieu, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait _mal_ pour que quelqu'un lui dise que tout allait bien se passer. Même si c'était un mensonge.

Quelqu'un qui le réconforterait, le soutiendrait et l'aiderait.

Comme c'était le cas maintenant, elle était responsable de la vie de Seth, et cela lui coûtait très cher. Ils avaient un plan: retourner à Kansas City et chercher Papa, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient s'était effondré trop vite, et c'était effrayant de voir à quel point tout le monde devenait animal.

Le plus souvent, Bella et Seth se sont cachés au lieu d'avancer.

Tout ce chaos dans le monde lui a donné envie de réconforter. Était-ce si bizarre?

 _Doute, vous trouverez du réconfort chez un homme qui semble détester les gens._

Si vrai. Mais il ne serait pas difficile d'au moins faire parler l'homme. Une conversation, même s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais temps, éclaircirait l'humeur de Bella. Alors, il était temps d'embrasser le cul, alors.

"Euh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi," dit-elle inconfortablement et se déplaça sur son siège. "A ... une offrande de paix, je suppose ... un remerciement pour m'avoir laissée moi et Seth ..." Le reste de ces mots mourut sur sa langue.

Edward la fit glisser un regard oblique, mais c'était tout. L'autoroute était dégagée de décombres, pas un marcheur en vue, pourtant il se concentrait si fort sur la route. Bien, bon pour lui ... ou quelque chose.

 _Comme tirer les dents._

"Ici." Avant qu'elle ne perde ses nerfs, elle a coincé la trousse dans l'un des porte-gobelets sous la chaîne stéréo. "C'est juste -" elle est devenue agitée par le manque de réponse "- rien." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "Ce n'est rien." Elle abandonnait trop tôt, mais elle se sentait vulnérable et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le silence se prolongea pendant un moment, et elle ne dit pas un mot quand Edward attrapa la trousse et la posa sur sa cuisse.

Avec sa main gauche agrippant la roue, il a utilisé son droit pour décompresser l'affaire.

Il regarda le contenu pendant un bon moment, assez longtemps pour que Bella regrette tout.

Assez longtemps pour qu'elle éprouve le besoin de s'expliquer. "Je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider en Alaska, je veux dire ... l'argent n'est plus exactement la devise, et nous n'avons plus d'armes." Elle babillait. "J'espère que l'eau ne sera pas un problème pour vous de trouver là-bas, et je parie qu'il y a beaucoup d'animaux sauvages, alors ..."

Cela a laissé des légumes et des baies. Des graines pour les cultiver, de toute façon. Bella avait volé des tonnes de petits sacs en pensant à un futur. Une fois qu'elle et Seth ont trouvé leur père, ils devaient trouver un endroit sûr et s'installer. Si un tel endroit existait.

"Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà pensé à cela, mais je me suis dit que d'autres ne pourraient pas faire de mal?" Christ, c'était douloureux. Alors, elle s'est tue. Brusquement. Et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, retourna la trousse à l'étui et alluma une cigarette. "Je vous remercie." Sa voix était calme.

Bella hocha la tête d'un air saccadé, expira, et garda ses yeux détournés.

Seth l'a sauvée de plus de maladresse peu de temps après, et les deux se sont dirigés vers la salle à manger plutôt pour du poker. Ils ont également poussé dans le lit aussi loin que possible pour donner plus d'espace au-dessus. Bella avait déjà vu comment Edward devait se baisser autrement.

À mi-chemin dans le deuxième jeu, la voix de l'oncle Tony filtré dans le walkie, et il a été décidé de s'arrêter pour le déjeuner. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tampa ce matin-là, ils avaient conduit dans le même ordre. Premier oncle Tony dans une Jeep Wrangler, Liam Dwyer dans le camion d'Edward, les Whitlocks dans leur bus, Carmen et Esme avec sa nièce dans leur camping-car, puis celui-ci ... Derrière eux étaient les McCartys, puis les Smiths et Newtons, puis Jacob Black dans

un autre Mercedes Sprinter, Royce King dans une Land Rover, et enfin, Alec dans le dernier RV. C'était une caravane de VR et d'autres camions, et les Cullen étaient stratégiquement répartis pour suivre tout le monde.

"Ton frère peut-il manipuler une arme à feu?" Demanda Edward alors qu'il se garait sur le bord de la route.

"Je suis assis ici," murmura Seth, seulement pour que Bella l'entende.

Les deux frères et sœurs échangèrent un sourire rapide, puis Bella dit, "Ouais, il est vraiment bon, mais il ne nous reste plus aucune arme." Une seule lame et la grosse clé de Bella.

C'était dommage, étant donné que leur père leur avait appris à utiliser des armes à feu tôt. Charlie Swan a toujours prêché sur le respect dont tu avais besoin, les connaissances, et ainsi de suite.

Edward ne dit pas un mot de plus, mais il leur donna deux Glock avant de quitter le véhicule.

"Est-ce que c'était sa façon de dire qu'il donnait une merde?" Seth gloussa.

Bella soupira, un petit sourire qui tirait sur ses lèvres. "Nah, trop tôt pour ça ... Allez ..." elle se leva, prête à quitter le Sprinter pendant un moment "- mange quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment ils le font par ici, alors soyez prêts à partager ce que nous avons avec le groupe. " Cela dit, elle saisit l'un des deux sacs de nourriture qu'ils avaient et sortit au soleil.

Tous les véhicules étaient stationnés près de la route déserte, et tandis que l'oncle Tony donnait des ordres à certains des hommes pour monter la garde, une partie de la femme se rassembla devant l'autobus des Whitlocks pour commencer le déjeuner.

Des barbecues de camping sont sortis; Apparemment, quelques-uns des gars étaient partis pêcher hier avant que Bella et Seth ne rejoignent le groupe, alors c'était du poisson grillé et des biscuits pour le déjeuner.

Bella offrit la nourriture qu'elle et Seth avaient, mais elle fut écrasée par Lauren et Esme.

"Gardez cela pour vous et votre frère, mon chou." Lauren lui serra le bras et fit de la place pour que Bella puisse aider à couper des fruits pour plus tard. "Nous avons beaucoup de nourriture, et une partie va être mauvaise avant même d'atteindre le Tennessee."

Plus qu'heureux d'aider, Bella s'assit à côté de Lauren et commença à trancher des pommes.

"Alors ..." Lauren la poussa. "Tout le monde a une histoire, quelle est la tienne?"

"Bella, je peux aller là-bas?" Seth n'était pas intéressée par les discussions entre filles. Il aimerait mieux connaître Liam et Jacob, parce qu'ils étaient plus proches de son âge. Ok, ils étaient dans la vingtaine, mais peu importe.

"Bien sûr, fais juste attention à rester près pour que je puisse te voir." Bella essaya de ne pas montrer son anxiété et se concentra sur la question de Lauren à la place. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de transformer cela en un festival de sang-froid, parce que tout le monde avait perdu des êtres chers au cours des deux derniers mois. "Euh, ma petite sœur Leah est allée au collège à Tampa." Elle a avalé les émotions. "Seth, notre mère, et moi sommes descendus un week-end pour visiter."

Et tout était descendu si vite. C'est arrivé sur les nouvelles d'abord, et personne ne pensait vraiment que ça allait les affecter, mais le lockdown a commencé. Tout le monde devait rester à l'intérieur et les militaires patrouillaient dans les rues. Mais il n'y avait jamais de véritable sens de l'ordre. Les gens voulaient des réponses; ils ne resteraient pas à la maison sans savoir pourquoi.

"Nous avons perdu maman et Leah quand nous avons essayé de trouver de la nourriture." _Et de la médecine pour Seth_ . Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ça a été Seth et moi depuis, et nous voulons retourner à papa à Kansas City." S'il était encore en vie. "Qu'en est-il de

Lauren était la cousine d'Alice Whitlock, une cousine plus jeune, et Bella devina qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'années.

"J'ai vécu à Orlando", a déclaré Lauren. "Jasper et Alice voulaient amener les enfants ici-Disney et tout ..." Elle roula des yeux et sourit. "Alors, ils ont atterri de Dallas, d'où vient la famille de Jasper, et ..." Ouais. Et puis tout est allé directement en enfer. "Nous avons de la chance, cependant." Lauren a dégrisé. «Je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un dans ma famille - ni Alice - et les parents de Jasper sont morts il y a quelques années, il a un frère à Seattle, mais c'est à peu près tout.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Bella vit Beth et Alexander, les deux enfants de Jasper et Alice. Beth était l'aînée à treize ans, Lauren lui a dit, et Alex avait dix ans.

Emmett et Angela McCarty ont également eu un enfant, une fille de huit ans appelée Bree. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Bella apprit qu'Angela était enceinte de cinq mois.

"Comment aimez-vous les Cullen?" Lauren a demandé ensuite, cette fois tranquillement et avec un sourire entendu sur son visage.

Bella n'était pas sur le point de harceler qui que ce soit, alors elle a donné une réponse à propos du dernier Cullen. "Oncle Tony est comme un badass chéri, aussi ... Alec ... il est génial." Elle n'avait pas côtoyé ces personnes depuis longtemps, alors elle ne pouvait pas aller plus en profondeur à ce stade. "Et Edward ... euh, il nous laisse rester dans son camping-car, alors ..."

Lauren renifla d'amusement. "Ouais, c'est une vraie pêche, n'est-ce pas?"

La bouche de Bella se déroba, mais elle ne dit rien d'autre à ce sujet.

~ oOo ~

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se sont retrouvés dans une situation similaire: sur le bord de la route, de retour sur l'I-75 après avoir été chassés sur les petites routes pendant une journée, et faire le déjeuner. Seulement, maintenant ils étaient en Géorgie, et tout le monde était furieux.

Cela avait été trop facile.

Tuer des marcheurs et frayer la route en bloquant les voitures ... tout cela était une donnée, mais il y en avait généralement d'autres: des voleurs, des violeurs, des meurtriers ... Après l'épidémie, plus de gens ignoraient les lois.

"Voici ton déjeuner, Edward." Bella tendit une assiette à l'homme qui insistait pour rester éveillé. Hier, il avait permis à Bella de conduire le Sprinter pendant six heures; C'était la seule fois où Bella avait vu Edward dormir plus que ces siestes ridicules qu'il prenait de temps en temps.

Edward n'accepta pas l'assiette, cependant. Il fixait ses jumelles sans bouger d'un pouce.

Bella n'était pas d'humeur à gérer le silence d'Edward aujourd'hui. C'était trop chaud, pas même une petite brise, et ils étaient trop près d'Atlanta pour s'arrêter maintenant. Ils étaient au sud de Macon, plus précisément, à environ quatre-vingt-dix miles à l'extérieur d'Atlanta. Et ce fut Alice, Angela, Jess et Charlotte qui auraient voulu rester ici pour déjeuner.

Bella était sur le point de se retourner, mais Edward parla alors. Tranquillement. "Dis moi ce que tu vois." Il a tendu les jumelles pour elle.

Confuse, Bella les prit, posa l'assiette d'Edward par terre et regarda dans les jumelles.

Elle n'a rien vu au début. La chaleur de la première journée était liquide le long de la route, rendant tout flou et bancal. Mais plus elle fixait, plus les mouvements devenaient distincts.

"Putain de merde," souffla-t-elle.

"Je dirais qu'il y en a plus d'une cinquantaine," murmura Edward. "Fuckin 'troupeau." Marcheurs Trop d'entre eux. Venir de cette façon.

3.

 _Macon, Géorgie 22 juin 2013_

 _2 mois et 16 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Après avoir rapidement discuté avec Tony et Alec, Edward prit Bella à part.

"Avons-nous tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans le Sprinter?" il a demandé, gardant sa voix basse. "Je veux dire l'eau, la nourriture, les armes à feu ..."

Bella fronça les sourcils, confuse, mais répondit néanmoins. Vous savez que nous avons rempli les réservoirs d'eau ce matin.

Edward a donné un hochement de tête. "Bien, alors je te suggère d'aller à l'intérieur."

"Attends quoi?" Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. "Vous Cullens _ne_ vont pas contre cinquante zombies!" murmura-t-elle.

Elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir vu le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward, mais il l'avait tué trop vite.

Je ne te donne pas une longueur d'avance pour prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin et te fourrer dans la camionnette. Il a souligné le Sprinter. «Nous devons laisser passer les rotters, nous perdrons trop de gaz si nous voulons reculer et trouver un autre moyen.

"Comment-" elle ravala sa peur "- combien de temps pensez-vous que ce sera?"

Edward gratta sa mâchoire de barbe et leva les yeux vers la route, en direction des marcheurs qui se dirigeaient vers eux. "Ils nous sentiront quand ils arriveront ici, ils resteront probablement un moment et mâcheront tout ce qui a un parfum humain."

Le reste de la journée fut accordé, mais qu'Edward savait-il vraiment? Il n'aimait pas ça non plus, mais il y en avait trop pour tuer et trop pour courir. Le Wrangler, la Sierra et le Land Rover étaient probablement bons pour ça, mais le bus des Whitlocks? Putain non.

"Walkers!" Quelqu'un a crié.

La tête d'Edward se redressa et il vit que Jasper avait alerté tout le monde. Seulement, il ne les avait pas avertis des promeneurs sur la route; il les avait mis en garde contre un groupe de cinq ou six roteurs qui venaient des bois.

 _Fuck_ .

Edward cracha une malédiction et agrippa le bras de Bella. "Monte dans ce fourgon _maintenant_ ." Puis il sortit sa hache et son Sig, le pistolet avec un silencieux, parce que les morts-vivants chassaient le bruit.

"Tout le monde à l'intérieur!" Alec beugla et rejoignit Edward.

Un mangeur de chair se rapprocha d'Edward, grognant et râpant. Un de ses bras était presque déchiré, suspendu en lambeaux.

Avec un grognement, Edward balança sa hache et la laissa tomber dans la tête du promeneur. "Alexandre!" Alice a crié pour son fils. "Entrez ici MAINTENANT!"

"Seth!" Edward entendit Bella crier.

"Vos deux heures, Alec," grogna Edward avant de viser son Sig à un autre.

"J'ai compris," grogna Alec.

"Pour l'amour du Christ, Rose!" Cria Bella, et quand Edward se retourna, il la vit au bord du bois, éperonnant cette grosse clé dans le crâne d'un zombie.

Le cœur d'Edward se serra à la vue d'un autre marcheur avançant, mais il se dirigeait vers Rose, qui s'éloignait stupidement de l'autoroute, dans les bois. Bella suivait, maintenant avec un couteau dans son autre main. Et avant que la femme puisse faire une putain de crise cardiaque à Edward, elle enfonça le couteau dans le cou du marcheur et se tordit vers le haut, le sang jaillissant de la bouche du roteur.

Elle était vraiment spectaculaire, pensa Edward, et il sourit _presque_ quand Bella s'en prit à Rose. «S'il y a un zombie putain de se diriger vers vous, vous ne _pas_ vous éloignez du groupe, et vous ne _pas_ garder votre bouche fermée! » Bella lança un dernier regard à Rose avant qu'Esme traîne sa nièce flippée dans leur véhicule récréatif. "Mon dieu," murmura Bella alors qu'elle retournait sur la route, "adolescents friggineux".

L'inquiétude et l'amusement traversèrent Edward alors qu'il se détournait à nouveau et abattit deux marcheurs près de lui et Alec.

Un par un, les morts-vivants tombèrent et devinrent morts - une fois pour toutes. "Il est temps de rentrer, les garçons!" L'oncle Tony aboyait. "Je vais prendre le chien."

Quand les deux frères ont fait face à leur oncle, ils ont vu ce qu'il désignait. Le troupeau de marcheurs se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Alec et Edward hochaient la tête l'un à l'autre, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur VR.

Bella attendait Edward à la porte du Sprinter, le pistolet levé, la peur et la détermination dans les yeux, et elle a rapidement reculé dans le véhicule pour laisser entrer Edward. D'abord, il a placé sa hache ensanglantée sur le sol, sous le Sprinter, derrière un pneu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure dans la camionnette maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'ouvrir des fenêtres.

En parlant de fenêtres ... Bella avait déjà couvert les trois fenêtres à l'avant. Les autres étaient trop hauts pour que les marcheurs puissent les regarder.

"Vous allez bien?" Demanda-t-elle en se lavant les mains dans le petit évier.

Edward l'avait déjà placée dans la même catégorie que Lauren Brandon. Ils étaient assez forts pour se défendre, et ils ne criaient pas ou ne se lamentaient pas comme les autres femmes - du moins pas sans raison valable. Mais ... Bella était différente. Edward n'aimait pas la façon dont sa poitrine se resserrait quand Bella combattait les rotters.

Il hocha la tête une fois et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. "Où est ton frère?"

"Avec Liam et Jacob." Bella n'aimait pas ça, Edward pouvait le dire. "Il voulait, et ..." Elle fit une grimace. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arracher."

Edward haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le siège du conducteur, mais il pivota pour faire face à la table et Bella s'assit en face de lui. "Il sera en sécurité avec Dwyer et Black."

Seth aurait probablement plus de plaisir là-bas aussi. Dwyer et Black étaient essentiellement des enfants, et ils avaient des magazines sales, des appareils de jeu, et une cachette de bonbons encore plus grande que celle d'Edward.

Ils ont été silencieux pendant un moment après cela, et ils ont écouté l'oncle Tony qui a parlé à tout le monde à travers un walkie; il donnait des ordres. Personne n'a été autorisé à quitter leur véhicule. Les marcheurs pouvaient facilement sentir un humain, alors toutes les fenêtres devaient rester fermées. Pas de mouvement. Soyez silencieux. Asseyez-vous juste.

Bella mâchouilla sa lèvre, l'air inquiet, et Edward regarda alors qu'elle attrapait le walkie. "Seth?" Il en crépitait et son frère a répondu avant que Bella ne parle à nouveau. "Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin?" Elle était cryptique.

 _"Oui, sis."_ Edward était sûr d'avoir entendu de la frustration dans la voix de Seth. À son avis, le gamin devrait être reconnaissant que sa soeur ait baisé. _"J'en ai quelques uns."_

 _"Très bien, les gars", a_ déclaré l'oncle Tony. _"Silence radio"._

Après avoir revérifié que toutes les portes étaient fermées à clé, Edward donna un coup de pied à ses bottes, attrapa son eau, une canette de Pepsi tiède, quelques barres de friandises, et sortit rapidement le lit au-dessus de sa tête. Il déversa ses collations et ses boissons dans l'une des poches latérales, puis roula le matelas et se mit à l'aise. Son plan était d'être un peu à l'affût, puis de dormir un peu.

"Y a-t-il de la place pour un autre là-haut, Grumpy?" Bella a demandé.

Edward se renfrogna et se déplaça, gardant son regard entraîné sur la petite fenêtre de son côté. "Tu me nomme après l'un des putains de nains?" il marmonna et plissa les yeux en voyant le troupeau de marcheurs se rapprocher. Ce ne serait que quelques minutes avant qu'ils soient là. "Qui cela vous ferait-il heureux?"

"Somnolent," Bella déglutit et sauta. "Comme dans, je suis fatigué et pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît perdre les jeans? Vous avez des zombies sur eux."

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, enfila son jean, puis sortit une paire de sweats d'une autre poche latérale, les enfila et laissa tomber le jean sur le sol en dessous d'eux. Putain de femmes. Ce n'était qu'une petite tache de sang. Christ.

"Je suis surpris que vous connaissiez les personnages de Disney," ajouta Bella d'un ton taquin.

Elle parlait beaucoup trop, et elle n'était même pas considérée bavarde par les normes normales. Cependant, les normes d'Edward étaient différentes.

"Ma nièce-" Edward s'arrêta brusquement, aucun désir de descendre cette route. Il ne regardait rien. - Ça ne fait rien, et c'est Grimm, pas Disney, maintenant, tais-toi.

Bella se taisait.

Et peu de temps après, la foule de marcheurs a atteint leurs véhicules. Cinquante d'entre eux ne sont pas venus près. Plus comme soixante-quinze ou cent.

"Ils savent que nous sommes là," murmura Bella en fermant les yeux. Pour une fois, elle avait la tête la plus éloignée, et elle était sur le dos, refusant de regarder par les pieds la petite fenêtre.

Le Sprinter se balançait à quelques centimètres d'un côté à l'autre alors que les marcheurs les encerclaient. Ils ont entendu les gémissements et les gémissements, les griffures et les ronflements.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai." Edward regardait alors qu'un groupe de marcheurs essayait de grimper sur le Wrangler.

Oncle Tony était dans cette chose, le chien aussi, mais Edward ne pouvait pas voir pour de la merde. Puisque les fenêtres étaient couvertes et que la Jeep avait un tas de protubérances que les marcheurs pouvaient utiliser comme marches, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle soit complètement enterrée sous les morts-vivants.

"Ils nous sentent, mais une fois que notre odeur aura disparu de l'extérieur, ils iront de l'avant." Penché par-dessus le bord, Edward se pencha et attrapa le walkie de la table dessous. "Tu vas bien là-dedans, T?" Il murmura.

 _"Nous allons bien."_ C'était une réponse gémissante d'Alice Whitlock. _"Oh désolé, je pensais que vous vouliez dire nous."_

 _"Tais-toi," dit l'_ oncle Tony d'une voix basse. _"Je fais mes mots croisés."_

Edward fit un sourire, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se détendre. Tendant le petit écran par la fenêtre, il roula sur le dos et espéra que le balancement l'endormirait.

"Tu n'as pas l'air paniqué," murmura Bella dans une course. Edward n'ouvrit pas les yeux, trop fatigué. "Je ne suis pas."

"Oh." Elle se déplaça pour ne plus faire face à ses pieds et elle détourna délibérément la tête de sa propre fenêtre. à la place, elle s'installa sur le visage d'Edward - pas qu'il le sache. "Donc, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur?"

"Jésus Christ, tu dois vraiment parler, gamin?"

Bella se mordit la langue à cette remarque. _Kid_ . Pour l'amour de la baise.

Remettant ses mains sous sa tête, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas penser aux monstres à l'extérieur qui voulaient la manger. Quand elle avait été seule avec Seth, il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur, et quand elle était au milieu d'un combat, l'adrénaline l'empêchait de paniquer. Mais maintenant ... euh, elle avait besoin d'être une femme, montrer qu'elle n'était pas un putain d' _enfant_ . Elle savait que les marcheurs ne pouvaient pas saisir le métal, et comme ils poussaient les véhicules sous tous les angles, ce n'était pas comme si le Sprinter était sur le point de basculer.

Les marcheurs n'ont pas vraiment coopéré ou utilisent leur cerveau. Ils les ont seulement mangés.

Finalement, Bella réussit à s'endormir, même si Edward s'était endormi longtemps après.

La chaleur était insupportable et les vêtements ont été expulsés. Bella se retrouva dans un soutien-gorge et une culotte, Edward dans ses boxers, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lorgner.

Chaque fois qu'Edward était réveillé par un grondement particulièrement fort venant de l'extérieur, ou une poussée vers le VR avec un peu de force supplémentaire, il se concentrait sur la fenêtre - rien d'autre. À certains moments, il a également vérifié avec les autres, et à part Jacob Black qui avait besoin de prendre une merde, mais n'avait nulle part où aller, tout allait bien.

Bella s'était réveillée quand Jacob avait exprimé sa plainte, et Edward lui avait expliqué que leur Sprinter n'avait pas de salle de bain. Ce n'était pas du tout comme Edward. C'était plus comme une camionnette standard.

Puis ils s'étaient endormis une fois de plus, et c'est devenu confortable quand le soleil commençait à se coucher.

~ oOo ~

Vers minuit, Edward sortit de la petite salle de bain après s'être mis à pisser, à se laver et à se brosser les dents pour trouver Bella recroquevillée dans une petite boule sur la table. Il était fatigué et avait envie d'une putain de fumée, alors la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était une femme effrayée.

Il était aussi enroulé, serré, enroulé autour de Bella. Son sexe avait été douloureusement dur contre son estomac, et ses seins pulpeuses avaient été pressés contre sa poitrine. Et avec si peu de vêtements entre eux ...

«Ils grimpent les uns sur les autres,» murmura Bella, tremblante. "Ils sont sur le toit."

Edward regarda la petite fenêtre au-dessus d'eux, près du lit de Bella, et se demanda pourquoi diable elle n'avait pas baissé l'écran si elle ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder.

Il leva la main et l'attira vers le bas, heureux d'avoir fait la même chose dans la salle de bain plus tôt.

"Je jure que je ne suis habituellement pas ce pleurnichard, je ..." Bella déglutit difficilement, et Edward put voir le mépris qu'elle avait pour elle. Il avait été témoin de sa force, alors il croyait ses mots, mais elle était encore une douleur dans le cul en ce moment. Une douleur sexy dans le cul qui ne porte que des sous-vêtements, pour l'amour du Christ. "Je suis désolé, je suis juste un peu claustrophobe."

 _Génial,_ pensa Edward sèchement. "Veux-tu un Valium?" Il a demandé. _Alors peut-être que je peux t'appeler Dopey._

Depuis qu'Angela McCarty aimait tellement les pilules, même si elle était enceinte, les Cullen gardaient leur propre réserve de médicaments, et certains d'entre eux étaient juste là dans le Sprinter d'Edward.

"Dieu non." Bella se moqua, apparemment d'elle-même. "Je vais ..." Elle souffla et fit un mouvement pour retourner au lit. "Je vais essayer de m'endormir ou quelque chose."

Edward haussa les épaules et il fut abattu ici aussi. Il suivit Bella, pas contre l'idée de dormir un peu plus. Rien d'autre à faire ici, de toute façon.

La tête la plus avancée, il s'allongea sur le dos et fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le mouvement sur le toit. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour quoi que ce soit, mais il avait espéré que les marcheurs se seraient rendus à présent - que l'odeur humaine ne s'attardait plus.

"Je pourrais utiliser une distraction," marmonna Bella à côté de lui. Edward ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

 _Est-ce que la femme va jamais fermer la gueule?_

Elle murmura quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose à propos du «rejet probable», mais Edward ne l'avait pas tout compris, et il n'avait pas non plus fait de connerie, et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que quand il ouvrit les yeux, le visage de Bella était à deux pouces du sien - avant qu'il n'y ait aucune distance. Elle baissa la bouche et l'embrassa, choquant la merde toujours amoureuse de lui; en fait, il était abasourdi dans l'immobilité.

Les lèvres de Bella étaient douces mais fermes, et elles bougèrent contre les siennes avec un soupçon de supplication.

Son corps s'écroula d'abord - trop vite putain à son goût - et pendant que sa bouche commençait à répondre, son esprit se ferma.

Une distraction, avait demandé la fille. Il pourrait probablement lui donner ça.

Cock durcissant dans ses boxers, un faible gémissement lui échappa et il les roula pour qu'il soit au top. C'était un ajustement serré ici, mais il aimait un peu la façon dont ils étaient pressés ensemble. D'accord, d'accord, "un peu" était un euphémisme. Son corps était pécheur, et en ce moment, Edward voulait que ce péché se répande et se foute.

Il l'embrassa avidement, glissant sa langue avec la sienne, et ses mains parcouraient son corps sexy. Sans demander, sa main droite a glissé sous le tissu fragile de sa culotte, et il l'a trouvée lisse et chaude. De son autre main, il s'empressa de retirer son soutien-gorge.

 _Putain d'enfer._

Il faisait sombre à la fois ici et dehors, mais le clair de lune filtrant à travers les petites fissures dans les écrans suffisait à Edward pour voir la peau pâle et les courbes généreuses se déplacer sous lui.

"Plus," gémit-elle doucement.

"Ne sois pas collant après ça." _Whatta monsieur_ . Edward faillit lui faire un sourire. "Christ-si mouillé."

Le baiser affamé a fait des bleus; il se retrouvait excité au-delà des mots, besogneux et tellement dur que la peau autour de sa queue était plus serrée que jamais.

"Poussez mes boxers," marmonna-t-il dans le baiser, hors de son souffle. La transpiration perlait sur son front, mais au moins il faisait plus frais maintenant que plus tôt aujourd'hui. "Oh oui." Son doux gémissement répondait à deux choses: Bella le libérant de ses sous-vêtements, et son majeur se glissait profondément à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Fuck me", souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et laissa tomber son front sur son épaule, haletant lourdement et incapable de cesser de gémir pour cette jeune fille. Il pourrait dire quelque chose

ringard, comme s'ils contribuaient au balancement du Sprinter, mais ... Edward n'utilisait pas beaucoup de mots à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire, n'est-ce pas? Au lieu de cela, il retira sa culotte, suça son jus de son doigt, puis saisit la base de sa grosse bite et la poussa en avant.

Bon putain de _Dieu_ . Être en elle ... avec sa saveur sur sa langue ... c'était difficile de se retenir. Elle était chaude, humide et délicieusement tendue autour de lui. La façon dont elle a plaidé pour plus à travers des murmures superficiels a seulement alimenté son besoin.

Edward la baisa profondément, accrochant ses pieds derrière ses fesses. Quand un bruit sourd retentit sur le toit et Bella se raidit, il ne fit qu'aller plus fort, plus profondément.

"Concentre-toi sur moi, Bella," murmura-t-il et l'embrassa. "Rien d'autre, d'accord?" Il posa sa main sur sa joue et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit abruti. "Juste ma bouche, mes doigts, ma bite."

Il sentit le frisson qui la traversait, sentit comment elle se fondait en lui, et sentit comme sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

Il a entendu comment elle était lisse chaque fois qu'il bougeait; sa queue était trempée en elle, et elle devenait encore plus humide quand il frottait son clitoris. Se tremper, il a également prêté attention à ses seins, et Christ, a-t-il putain adorer ces mauvais garçons. Ils étaient doux et ronds, si pleins - il ne se qualifiait pas de poitrine pour rien.

"Tellement bon," cria-t-elle, puis se mordit l'épaule pour étouffer ses bruits. Autant qu'Edward voulait l'entendre - pour une fois - il était probablement intelligent de la laisser tomber.

"Ouais." Il respira profondément à travers son nez, sentant leur excitation combinée, puis expira en un gémissement. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa libération approcher, ses couilles se serrer et ses picotements d'avertissement. Ce même picotement s'appliquait à sa colonne vertébrale, la façon dont les petites sensations descendaient vers son milieu, provoquant le serrement de son intestin. Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour retenir son apogée.

"Dis-moi quand tu seras proche," haleta-t-elle, se cambrant contre lui.

Ils ont échangé un regard de compréhension et d'accord.

Pas de contrôle des naissances, pas de protection ... "Putain je suis," grogna-t-il. "Bon, roule-nous."

Il l'a fait, ne sachant pas pourquoi, bien qu'il ait eu sa réponse tout de suite. Avec une prise serrée sur son cul, ils ont tous les deux roulé ses hanches sur sa queue raide, et les respirations de Bella sont apparues choppier chaque fois que son bassin frottait contre son clitoris. Jésus, elle était sexy.

"Maintenant, retenez-vous." La bouche de Bella s'agrippa au cou d'Edward, de petits mouchoirs dans le besoin glissèrent entre ses lèvres, et elle s'effondra complètement.

C'était une putain de torture pour Edward de se retenir; elle se sentait trop sacrément incroyable quand elle jouait et pulsait autour de sa bite. Sa chair de poule se hérissa et ses abdominaux se crispèrent au maximum.

Quand Bella s'est effondrée sur lui, il était désespéré.

"Putain," grogna-t-il. "Jack moi, Bella." Si elle n'emballait pas ses doigts bientôt, il allait exploser. Ce qu'il voulait _vraiment,_ c'était entrer en elle, mais ils n'avaient pas à tenter le sort plus loin.

"Pas question", gloussa-t-elle à bout de souffle et glissa le long de son corps. Elle fredonna et s'installa à genoux à côté de lui, son visage proche de son érection hard-rock. "Tu ne veux pas ma bouche à la place?"

Edward acquiesça rapidement et retint son souffle, craignant qu'elle plaisante ou quelque chose de cruel comme ça. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Bella enroula ses douces lèvres autour de sa tête avant de l'abattre profondément, et tout ce qu'Edward pouvait faire était de poing sur les draps, de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour rester silencieux, et espérer qu'il ne crierait pas à mi-course.

"Oh, _merde_ ," dit-il en tordant son visage. Elle était trop bonne. Elle a sucé _fort_ et l'a rendu tout lisse, et ... _merde, merde, merde_ , elle suçait littéralement son propre excitation de lui. " _Fermer_ " Le mot est sorti tout graveleux et enroué.

Tout son corps se raidit juste avant que le plaisir ne se déchaîne à l'intérieur - il était un putain de goner. Le premier courant de ventres recouvrit le toit de la bouche de Bella; Puis elle l'a pris plus profondément, ce qui a fait que la pointe lui a frappé le fond de la gorge. En quelques impulsions de plus, il se libéra dans sa bouche, laissant Edward tout désossé et passé sur le matelas.

Il était occupé à reprendre son souffle pendant que Bella chantonnait et embrassait son corps. Elle finit leur petit rendez-vous avec un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se laissa tomber sur son dos à côté de lui.

"Si tu veux aller aux toilettes, fais-le maintenant," haleta Edward au plafond.

"Euh, pourquoi?" Elle s'étira à ses côtés, ronronnant comme un chat. "Dieu, j'avais besoin de ça, tellement bon."

"Parce que j'ai besoin d'une cigarette."

Les épaules de Bella tremblaient de rire silencieux. "Est-ce si intelligent, cependant, les marcheurs ..."

"Si quelque chose, l'odeur masquera mon putain d'humanité."

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, et l'odeur ne me dérange pas vraiment, alors ..." Bella s'interrompit, gloussant avec fatigue. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans sa voix, remarqua Edward. Elle semblait seulement complètement rassasiée, et il espérait qu'elle s'endormirait avant que le flou ne revienne. "Bonne nuit."

Au moment où Edward revint de la salle de bain, Bella ronflait doucement.

Edward suivit rapidement, ronflant _pas_ si doucement.

~ oOo ~

Le lendemain matin, Edward et Bella restèrent assis tranquillement alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement un petit-déjeuner de pêches tranchées, de l'eau et un couple de Slim Jims. Pas la meilleure combinaison, mais Edward n'avait pas trop dans le Sprinter qui ne nécessitait pas de préparation ou de cuisson.

 _"Je pense que nous pouvons partir,"_ murmura l'oncle T au-dessus du walkie. _"Pour autant que je puisse voir, il ne reste que vingt ou quelque chose."_

La voix d'Emmett filtrée à travers la prochaine. _"Nous avons un couple sur le toit ici."_

"Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de les secouer" murmura Edward en s'essuyant le front. Le soleil était en train de punir, même si tôt, et il en avait assez de rester assis.

 _Et en évitant la maladresse ici._

Mais Edward était à peu près sûr qu'il le provoquait, parce que Bella était décontractée.

Il était celui qui apparemment ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à leur baise la nuit dernière.

Cela l'a irrité.

~ oOo ~ Finalement, ils sont revenus sur la route.

Edward ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais Bella - même en tant que nouvelle venue - avait pris les choses en main. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'Atlanta, Bella et Lauren discutaient d'une chasse aux walkies.

Il était déjà prévu qu'Edward, Alec, Mike et Peter se dirigeaient vers la ville pour trouver Carlisle et, espérons-le, faire le plein d'essence. Pendant ce temps, leur grand groupe allait attendre en dehors des limites de la ville. Mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas pour deux femmes qui prétendaient qu'il y avait beaucoup de fermes dans la région, et il ne devrait pas être trop présomptueux de promettre du poulet pour le dîner.

Oncle T a jeté dans ses deux cents sur son propre walkie. _"Les filles, je ne suis pas ton père, mais je vais te dire que tu ne vas pas seul et je ne peux pas aller avec toi."_

Edward respira de soulagement, bien qu'il fronçait toujours les sourcils à la seule pensée de leur petite _chasse_ .

Mais la dernière chose que Tony avait dit était aussi vraie: il ne pouvait pas aller avec eux. Parce qu'il allait rester avec Emmett, Jake, Jasper et ...

 _"Je peux y aller,"_ proposa Royce. _"Et nous pouvons utiliser mon Land Rover." "Je vais te rejoindre."_ Et c'était Liam Dwyer.

Bella hocha la tête. "Alors c'est réglé." Edward était soudainement dans une ambiance de pisse.

~ oOo ~

"Pourquoi est-ce que ton père est à Atlanta, de toute façon?" Demanda Bella en attachant un pistolet à son nouvel étui à la cheville. Edward avait certainement empilé beaucoup d'armes, ce qui était bien.

Ils se tenaient devant le Sprinter, et plusieurs dans leur groupe s'apprêtaient à partir.

"Il a insisté pour rester quand nous avons roulé à travers le mois dernier," répondit Edward en lui tendant une autre arme. "Celui-ci a un silencieux."

Bella hocha la tête en remerciant, puis demanda plus sur Carlisle. Comme, pourquoi diable il voudrait rester seul dans une grande ville qui était plus que probablement pleine de zombies.

La bouche d'Edward se crispa. Mon vieil homme est assez débrouillard, il nous a demandé de nous rendre en Floride pour voir si les choses allaient mieux là-bas, pendant ce temps, Pop essayait d'aller chercher des médicaments à Atlanta et de vérifier les CDC. Au front levé de Bella, il ajouta: «C'est un docteur, un vieux docteur de l'armée, en fait, crois-moi, il va bien.

"Comment le sais-tu?" Bella devait demander. Dans sa périphérie, elle pouvait voir Lauren se préparer à la tête. C'était le moment d'y aller. «Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est ce qu'il a fait - qu'il est toujours d'accord?

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un moyen de communiquer. Et ça a dû être des semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont vu Carlisle.

"Appelez ça un sentiment d'intestin." Edward haussa les épaules et colla ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'armée. "Ma pop et oncle Tony ... ils le font toujours." Il a offert un demi-sourire.

Bella espérait qu'il avait raison. Elle a également reconnu qu'Edward Cullen était encore plus magnifique quand il a souri. Demi-assed comme c'était. Mais elle n'allait pas y penser. Edward avait été douloureusement clair: leur petite baise avait été une libération, rien d'autre. Et Bella pourrait s'occuper de ça.

Elle espérait. Parce que la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant était un putain de béguin. "Où allez-vous le trouver?"

"Hôpital universitaire Emory." Edward fit un pas en arrière pour allumer une cigarette. "Nous avons nettoyé une section et barricadé chaque entrée sauf deux avant notre départ."

"T'es prêt, Bella?" Lauren les avait atteints.

Bella hocha la tête et ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. "Oui." "Amène le chien," lâcha rapidement Edward. "Elle est bonne à garder."

"Oh merci." Bella plissa les yeux au soleil et lui sourit. Elle apprenait que la façon d'être d'Edward était d'offrir des choses pour la garder en sécurité. Elle a aimé ça. "Au fait, est-ce que le chien a un nom?"

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Non. Est-ce nécessaire?"

 _Um, oui_ .

Bella eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers la voiture de Royce avec Lauren. Le chien devrait certainement avoir un nom. Quand elle était petite, son père avait ramené un vieux chien de la fourrière, et ils lui avaient donné un nouveau nom. Maintenant, Bella allait s'assurer que le berger allemand en avait un aussi.

"Sois en sécurité à Atlanta, Edward!" Bella appela par-dessus son épaule, amusée par cet homme. Puis elle lia son bras à celui de Lauren et sourit. "Allons chasser."

4.

 _Atlanta, Géorgie, le 23 juin 2013_

 _2 mois et 17 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Une heure dans les bois à l'extérieur d'Atlanta, Bella, Lauren, Liam et Royce ont rencontré un grand haras. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'humains ou de rotters, mais Bella pouvait cependant voir quatre chevaux. Ils étaient dans les pâturages et tous avaient l'air mal nourris.

Il y avait aussi des chevaux morts. Plusieurs parmi les quatre vivants, et deux dans un paddock près des écuries.

"Visser le poulet," dit Liam avec un sourire, hochant la tête vers un poulailler près de la maison principale. "Maintenant, je veux un hamburger."

Bella se mordit la langue pour ne pas le maudire. Les poulets et les cochons étaient une chose, mais tuer un cheval? Sûrement pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse faire ça. Les chevaux étaient ... dans un sens, trop près des humains. Mais Bella savait que c'était un nouveau monde; elle n'empêcherait pas Liam de faire ... _ça_ . Il devait juste le faire quand elle ne regardait pas.

"Walker par la maison, les gars", a déclaré Lauren.

Royce arrêté le Land Rover près de la grange et a saisi son fusil. "Non, laisse-moi faire." Bella est sortie de la voiture et a visé le pistolet avec un

silencieux. S'il y en avait d'autres, ils suivraient le son d'un coup de feu. Debout à une cinquantaine de mètres, elle a tiré le pistolet et a frappé le déambulateur dans la tête.

" _Bien_ ." Royce avait l'air impressionné.

Bella haussa les épaules. Manipuler une arme à feu était un must pour un cygne. Elle s'est peut-être installée à Kansas City, mais elle était née dans l'État de Washington et son père l'avait souvent emmenée à la pêche et à la chasse, même quand il était enfant. Puis ils avaient quitté Washington quand c'était devenu trop pour Charlie.

Sue en train de mourir avait été horrible, mais aussi douce-amère. Le père de Bella avait seulement donné son cœur à Renée, la mère de Bella, mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'en sortir. _Dans un premier_ temps . Alors, quand Bella était petite, elle avait été envoyée entre Washington et l'endroit où Renée vivait. Charlie avait rencontré Sue, et ... Bella dirait que son père et Sue étaient les meilleurs amis. Leur amour était confortable et facile. Et cela a abouti à Leah et Seth.

Deux ans après que Sue soit morte d'un cancer, Charlie l'avait eu. Il avait besoin de vivre à nouveau.

Renée vivait à Kansas City. Elle avait mûri. Tout comme Charlie. Et ils tombèrent amoureux de nouveau, Renée assumant le rôle de mère de Leah et de Seth.

Ils étaient une famille heureuse jusqu'à l'éclosion. Renée et Léa étaient mortes.

Charlie était ... _Papa doit être vivant_ .

Secouant la tête, Bella revint au présent. Ils étaient là pour trouver de la viande fraîche, peut-être une arme ou deux, et vérifier l'essence. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement et le chien la rejoignit.

~ oOo ~

"Eh bien, c'est troublant," nota Alec et se gara au bord du trottoir. Ils étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur de son Wrangler, mais à la minute où ils sont sortis ... "Les pops devraient être en sécurité là-bas."

Edward comptait au moins vingt marcheurs dans le grand parc ressemblant à un jardin devant l'hôpital universitaire Emory.

Conduire à Atlanta avait été l'enfer. Les morts-vivants se déplaçaient en masse, forçant souvent Alec à choisir une autre route. Mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas rencontré d'humains. Ils étaient presque pires, d'autant plus que le Wrangler gardait les quatre hommes à l'abri des marcheurs.

"Si nous prévoyons de sortir, nous devrions déménager maintenant." Edward pointa dans quelques directions où les roteurs se dirigeaient lentement vers eux. "Alec, tu resteras dans la voiture."

Alec fronça les sourcils. «Depuis quand parles-tu autant et pourquoi devrais-je rester ...»

"Parce qu'au moment où nous serons de retour, cette voiture sera probablement encerclée," dit Edward avec impatience. "Quand vous nous voyez sortir, conduisez vers nous Mike et Peter, vous êtes avec moi."

C'était un plan solide, donc les trois ont vérifié leurs armes et ont quitté le véhicule.

Alec bouda en silence.

Edward prit la tête, se déplaçant sans bruit dans le parc qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et Mike et Peter suivirent.

Ne voulant pas provoquer l'hystérie ou faire trop de bruit, ils n'ont fait que tuer les promeneurs qui se sont frayés un chemin. Ils ont utilisé des armes qui ont tué silencieusement; Edward a balancé sa hache, Mike avait deux lames, et Peter a préféré son pistolet avec un silencieux.

"Oh, c'est dingue," marmonna Pete en tirant sur une marchette qui les atteignait aveuglément, alors que ses yeux avaient été arrachés.

"Dépêchez-vous." Edward se déplaça plus vite, et ils atteignirent bientôt l'une des deux entrées qui n'étaient pas barricadées. "Garde un œil ouvert." Il ouvrit la lourde porte, le canon levé et la hache accessible, et passa la tête dans le vieux bâtiment sombre.

Il semblait vide, mais on ne pouvait jamais faire attention. Comme convenu avant que les Cullen ne se séparent, Edward laissa échapper deux sifflements vifs et rapides, de l'adrénaline le traversant. Dans l'obscurité, ses sens ont augmenté, et il a ordonné à Peter de garder la porte.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de laisser un homme seul, mais ils avaient besoin de la lumière fournie par l'extérieur.

De nouveau, il laissa échapper deux sifflets, espérant que son père l'entendrait. Parce qu'il serait presque impossible de fouiller toute l'aile de l'hôpital; ils avaient besoin de Carlisle pour se manifester à la place.

À présent, Edward et Mike étaient plus loin dans le couloir, alors quand Pete leur dit patiemment que d'autres rotors commençaient à se rassembler, le son résonna dans le couloir.

"C'est génial," grommela Mike. «Pourquoi ton père ne pourrait-il pas se cacher dans une maison ou dans un appartement, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de le trouver.

Edward n'a pas répondu.

Dans une maison ou un appartement, Carlisle ne trouverait pas de morphine et d'antibiotiques, fin de putain d'histoire.

Faisant un mouvement rapide et rapide avec son doigt, Edward se dirigea vers le couloir en direction d'un ensemble de portes, et c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Il s'arrêta brusquement et siffla rapidement, à laquelle les tapotements retentirent encore une fois.

 _Merci Christ_ . "Que vous, Pops?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête vers le son. Avec les échos, il ne savait pas exactement d'où venait l'écoute, mais il devina que c'était derrière ces portes.

 _"Non,"_ répondit une voix calme, provoquant le raidissement d'Edward et de Mike. Il venait certainement de l'autre côté des portes, et Edward agrippa son arme un peu plus fort. _"Mais je peux vous emmener à lui."_

Le cœur dans sa gorge, Edward arrêta de respirer et regarda la porte s'ouvrir lentement, un éclat de bougie s'éclaircir pour révéler la silhouette de ... qu'est-ce que c'est? Un putain de gamin?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Dit l'enfant incliné la tête, curieux. "Es-tu Alec ou Edward?"

Edward plissa les yeux, soulagés tous les deux de voir que ses pops étaient vivants, et ... eh bien, il était prêt à tout. Le monde était foutu, et si les armées avaient utilisé des enfants comme appâts dans le vieux monde, qui savait ce que les gens étaient capables de faire dans celui-ci?

"Edward," grogna-t-il finalement, gardant cette prise serrée sur son arme, bien qu'il l'ait baissée. "Et je préférerais que tu nous amènes Carlisle."

L'enfant sembla considérer pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules. "Ton appel, je reviens tout de suite." Puis il laissa la porte se refermer, et Edward et Mike entendirent ses pas tranquilles s'évanouir.

"Je vais rentrer, tu attends ici." Edward était furieux, et il y avait des marcheurs à tuer pendant qu'ils attendaient. Juste se tenir ici ne leur ferait aucun bien; D'ailleurs, Peter pourrait probablement utiliser de l'aide en ce moment. Alors, Edward retourna dans le couloir sombre et rejoignit Peter juste au moment où deux voleurs essayaient de passer pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

«Ça t'a pris assez longtemps,» grogna Peter. Edward a balancé sa hache.

~ oOo ~

Le devant de la maison sur cette ferme avait l'air bien, même si sale, mais l'intérieur était une autre affaire. Bella avala sa nausée, comprenant maintenant que la façade n'était pas exactement _sale_ , mais qu'elle avait la preuve d'un incendie.

La suie couvrait les murs de la cuisine et chaque meuble était en tas, brûlé au fusain.

Il n'y avait rien à trouver ici.

Au lieu de cela, elle quitta la maison, suivit le chien, et descendit vers le hangar où Royce cherchait des outils et autres joyeusetés. Pendant ce temps, Lauren et Liam vérifiaient les animaux.

Elle entendit la voix de Royce. "Ne venez pas ici, chérie ..."

 _Trop tard._

Bella entra dans le grand hangar mais fut presque repoussée par une force invisible. _Oh, mon Dieu_ . Sur le sol, juste là au milieu, elle a vu

un autre tas de charbon de bois, mais pas de meubles. C'était les _gens_ . Elle a compté au moins trois corps.

Bella se souvint d'une scène de Titanic, le film qu'elle avait regardé à la télé quand elle avait eu besoin d'un bon cri, et elle pensa au vieux couple qui mourut dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit de leur suite, se précipiter.

Si l'espoir était perdu, l'homme s'est-il simplement allongé et est-il mort?

Ces gens avaient-ils abandonné et s'étaient mis en feu?

Enhardissant son cœur, Bella prit les gravats entourant les os, voyant des cordes de charbon de bois, des bâtons qui ressemblaient à des jambes de chaises, et deux petits réservoirs qui avaient vraisemblablement contenu de l'essence.

Sur le mur, il était écrit: "Que Dieu nous pardonne".

"Jésus ... mourir comme ça?" Bella s'accroupit, brûlant l'image des trois corps dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de s'en souvenir - de penser à ça - et de ne jamais cesser de se battre. Elle mourrait en luttant pour sa vie. Elle s'est juré de ne pas démissionner.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé de munitions du tout." Royce soupira. "Ils auraient pu manquer de moyens pour se défendre."

 _Ou se tuer_ , ajouta Bella intérieurement. "C'est horrible," murmura-t-elle.

Royce a serré son épaule dans le confort mais n'a rien dit.

Malheureusement, le silence a été de courte durée. "Avez-vous entendu que?" Royce a demandé tranquillement.

Bella se raidit, après avoir entendu le grincement rauque des marcheurs. Le chien se rapprocha de l'ouverture du hangar, les dents découvertes.

"Nous avons besoin de votre aide ici, les gars!" C'était la voix de Lauren, et elle avait l'air plus qu'un peu paniquée.

~ oOo ~

"Bon sang, c'est bon de te voir, mon garçon." Carlisle serra étroitement Edward, puis prit les joues de son fils. Les rides autour de ses yeux s'aggravèrent avec son sourire. "Ouais, tu portes encore la grimace avec laquelle tu es né."

"Très bien, d'accord." Edward s'abstint de rouler des yeux, juste à peine, et attrapa deux des polochons que son père avait jetés par terre. C'était fantastique de revoir Pops, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une fête de retrouvailles en ce moment. Environ vingt ou trente marcheurs se dirigeaient actuellement vers eux dans la zone du parc, et se cacher dans le bâtiment serait

seulement retarder l'inévitable. Ils avaient besoin de se rendre à la voiture, maintenant. "Est-ce tout?" Deux caisses, deux polochons et une mallette.

Et un enfant?

Edward ne savait pas si le garçon était inclus.

"Ça y est." Carlisle hocha la tête. "Il y a beaucoup d'antibiotiques, de divers vaccins, de morphine, d'aspirine, de statines-"

"C'est ..." Edward agita une main. il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son père à parler de médecin à ce stade. Il tapa sur sa montre. "C'est génial, papa, mais on doit y aller."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, Ben vient ici avec nous." Carlisle posa une main sur l'épaule du gamin. "Le pauvre garçon a perdu ses parents il y a quelques semaines et je l'ai trouvé errant dans les rayons d'une épicerie."

Edward inclina la tête. "Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore une fois?" À l'expression confuse de son père, il souffla un petit rire. "Ouais, ce n'est plus seulement nous, Cullens, tu as déjà rencontré ces deux-là." Il a jeté son menton à Mike et Peter. "Tu rencontreras le reste assez tôt, allons-y." En endossant un duffle et en gardant l'autre dans sa main, Edward dit à Mike et à Peter de l'aider. Et de laisser une main libre pour leurs armes.

Parce qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Edward prit la tête et tira sur tous les marcheurs qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de distance, et quand ils se rapprochèrent de la route principale, il devenait de plus en plus impatient parce qu'Alec n'était visible nulle part.

Ils étaient assis des canards ici, donc son petit frère ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Finalement, ils ont jeté tous les sacs et les caisses sur le trottoir et ont formé un cercle, chacun gardant le dos l'un à l'autre. Carlisle

ordonna à Ben de rester au milieu tandis que plus de morts-vivants traînaient vers eux.

"Où est ce qu'il est?" Edward cracha alors qu'il jetait sa hache dans le crâne d'un marcheur.

"Ce n'est pas bon," dit Mike, avec un souffle. Et il avait raison. Ils étaient près d'une intersection, et les marcheurs venaient de toutes les directions. Peut-être qu'ils étaient lents, mais les humains étaient sévèrement en infériorité numérique. "Nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur."

Edward était sur le point de se mettre d'accord quand une balle siffla par la tête. Il esquiva, même si la balle avait disparu depuis longtemps, et se retourna, choqué comme un diable. Mais le tir silencieux n'était venu de personne dans leur groupe.

C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudainement, plus de balles ont volé dans les airs, et Peter a crié, "Prenez la couverture!"

~ oOo ~

"Liam, prends la voiture et traverse la clôture!" Royce jeta ses clés de voiture à Liam avant de se retourner pour aider Bella.

Lauren gérait - pour l'instant - mais il n'y avait que deux marcheurs près d'elle. Bella était coincée avec trois, une quatrième se rapprochait. Visant son arme, il tirait coup après coup, ne se demandant même pas d'où venait le troupeau d'une vingtaine de zombies. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. La ferme était entourée de bois et les morts-vivants erraient partout.

"A deux heures, Bella," prévint-il et tira son couteau sur une marchette qui était assez proche. Ils ne voulaient pas gaspiller les munitions - c'était trop précieux. "Préparez-vous à courir!" La voiture n'était pas loin, et le piquet

la clôture n'avait aucune chance, mais une poignée de marcheurs se tenait entre eux, et d'autres sortaient du pâturage.

Royce a été impressionné par les deux femmes; Ils étaient forts et se battaient sans crainte, mais c'était à Bella qu'il était attiré depuis la nuit où elle et son frère avaient rejoint leur groupe. Elle était belle, et il admirait ses instincts protecteurs quand il s'agissait de Seth.

S'installer n'était pas au menu - pas dans ce monde - mais Royce ne pouvait pas nier qu'il manquait quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses. Bien sûr, à trente-cinq ans, il avait douze ans sur Bella, mais ... peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de la sentir un peu, n'est-ce pas?

"Nom de Dieu!" Bella releva son coude dans le menton d'un zombie, puis plaça un couteau de botte entre ses yeux avant de tituber en arrière. "Liam, dépêche-toi!"

Comme si Liam l'avait entendue, le moteur de la voiture rugit et il se dirigea vers la cour, vers la palissade.

"Revenir!" Royce a ordonné, et Bella a volé en arrière afin qu'il puisse tirer un autre marcheur putain. Son épaule commençait à blesser d'une manière trop familière, mais il l'ignora pour le moment.

"Couvrez-moi, les gars!" Hurla Lauren en désignant le poulailler. "Je n'ai besoin que d'une minute pour avoir de la nourriture!"

Royce hocha la tête, dit à Bella de courir vers la voiture, puis partit aider Lauren.

~ oOo ~

Au milieu du chaos dans les rues d'Atlanta, le groupe d'Edward s'est séparé en quête de couverture. Il a vu Mike et Peter courir à travers le grand jardin

zone en face de l'hôpital; Pendant ce temps, Edward, Carlisle et Ben se baissèrent et coururent le long des voitures garées.

Les humains hostiles vous ont tué plus vite qu'un marcheur. Vous pourriez dépasser et combattre ceux-là. Les balles, pas tellement.

Entouré de bâtiments, il était impossible de savoir où le tireur se cachait. Les trois se sont accroupis derrière un camion pour reprendre leur souffle et recharger leurs armes; Putain, même le gamin avait une arme à feu. Quelque chose qui aurait dû déranger un adulte, mais ...

"Nous devons rester proches." Edward s'essuya le front et regarda autour de lui. Les marcheurs étaient à proximité, mais il faudrait une minute ou deux avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches. "Alec est supposé venir nous chercher." Pour l'amour de la merde, il était seulement supposé garder la voiture en marche, peut-être encercler les blocs, mais c'était trop. Alec était hors de vue depuis au moins une heure.

"Là!" Carlisle pointa vers l'ouest, et Edward se retourna juste au moment où le Wrangler poussait un cri strident. Alec conduisait vite - trop vite - et il n'était pas seul. Il était poursuivi par une camionnette.

 _Cela explique son absence_ , pensa Edward d'un air sombre. "Vise la camionnette," marmonna-t-il, détestant. Il avait _horreur de se_ battre contre sa propre race, mais quel choix avait-il?

C'était l'anarchie - la survie du plus apte.

Le but d'Edward était solide, et Carlisle, un vieux médecin de l'armée qui avait vu sa juste part de batailles, était stellaire. Ensemble, les deux Cullen sortirent la camionnette, d'abord les pneus, puis le pare-brise, et elle fit une embardée - en descendant une poignée de marcheurs, ce qui était bien - avant de s'arrêter à une cinquantaine de mètres.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Edward, Carlisle et Ben se remirent à courir, cette fois là où leurs provisions attendaient toujours. C'étaient plus que probablement le but pour les enfoirés qui leur avaient tiré dessus.

"Mike, Peter!" Cria Edward en courant. Devant lui, Alec se précipitait déjà pour ranger les caisses et les duffles.

"On doit sortir d'ici," aboya Alec. «Cette foutue camionnette m'a poursuivi en rond ...» Il s'interrompit quand ils virent tous Mike et Peter courir à travers le parc, un troupeau de promeneurs.

En même temps, deux personnes ont trébuché hors de la camionnette dans la rue.

"Non." Edward abaissa le fusil de son frère. "Regarde-les." Les deux humains étaient sur le point d'être occupés, et pas avec les Cullen. Mais avec des rotters affamés. "Ils n'ont aucune chance."

Le Wrangler était plein à craquer et prêt à sortir d'Atlanta, et Edward a dit à son père et à l'enfant d'entrer. Puis il s'est tourné vers Mike et Peter et a abattu quelques marcheurs pour aider.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

À moins d'une centaine de mètres, Peter trébucha et s'écroula au sol, un cri douloureux lui échappa.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent et il commença à courir vers lui. "Mike, tourne-toi et aide Peter!" Il leva son arme, mais au moment où les coups de feu retentirent, il sut que c'était futile. Il y avait trop de morts-vivants, non seulement en suivant, mais aussi en interceptant des côtés.

La prochaine fois que Peter a crié, c'était quand un rotter a coulé ses dents dans sa cuisse.

Ce n'était que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit complètement enterré dans des marchettes qui le déchiraient.

~ oOo ~

Il faisait sombre quand Bella, Lauren, Liam et Royce retournèrent dans leur camp temporaire, et Edward n'était pas encore revenu, ce qui inquiétait Bella un peu. Ça ne devrait pas; il n'était supposé rien dire, mais ce n'était rien qu'elle contrôlait.

Tandis que plusieurs des femmes commençaient à dîner, grillant du poulet sur quelques feux ouverts, Bella vérifia son frère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis elle se dirigea vers Royce. Il s'était blessé à l'épaule, à un muscle ou à quelque chose, plus tôt quand ils avaient trouvé une seconde ferme où ils avaient heureusement trouvé de l'essence et des conserves, et Bella savait qu'il n'était qu'un de ces types qui minimisaient l'inconfort. Le macho est un homme un peu mauvais.

"Comment ça va, mon chou?" Demanda l'oncle Tony en s'asseyant sur la bûche près d'un feu. "Royce m'a dit que vous et Lauren avez fait du bien aujourd'hui."

"Eh bien, je suis toujours en vie, alors je suppose que ça veut dire quelque chose." Bella sourit ironiquement et se tourna vers Royce. "Comment va ton épaule?"

Les ombres du feu dansaient sur les traits acérés du beau visage de Royce, ses cheveux noirs presque aussi noirs que la nuit, et ses yeux bleu clair contrastaient avec son teint naturel et sa peau sombre. Des rires et un soupçon d'argent dans ses cheveux lui donnaient l'air distingué; ses yeux montraient de la sagesse et de la force, et son sourire habituel était rafraîchissant de nos jours. Mais ce sourire n'était pas là pour le moment. Eh bien, il essayait, mais Bella a vu à travers.

"Je vais bien," mentit-il et prit une gorgée de son eau. "C'est juste une fatigue, c'est une vieille blessure sportive - je suis habitué, et ça va partir bientôt."

Oncle Tony alluma une cigarette. "Nous sommes un peu à court de glace ici, mais mes neveux ont un peu d'Icy Hot." Royce fit un signe de la main, cependant, au grand désarroi de Bella. Hommes stupides. "Alors ... blessure sportive?" Tony s'enquit. "Edward a joué quart-arrière à l'université, Alec était un lanceur, et Garrett vivait à peu près dans une piscine."

Une famille sportive, hein? Bella aimait les sports, mais surtout regarder. Elle n'était pas en train de participer. La randonnée était plus sa chose. Et bricoler avec des voitures. Mais attendez ... Garrett? Elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom, et elle savait que le nom d'Edward et d'Alec s'appelait Carlisle.

"Football pour moi aussi." Royce hocha la tête avec une inclinaison de son menton. "J'étais décent, mais c'était plus un moyen de passer à l'université."

Oncle Tony renifla de rire. "On dirait Edward, il était bon, mais il n'est pas vraiment un joueur d'équipe, il a emmené l'équipe aux championnats d'état, mais les autres l'ont pratiquement ignoré à moins qu'ils ne soient sur le terrain. un solitaire dit que les gens l'ont énervé.

"Ca n'a pas changé," marmonna Bella dans son souffle, bien que Tony l'entendit et rit d'accord.

Toute cette conversation fit réfléchir Bella à propos d'Edward, et l'inquiétude augmenta aussi. Ne devraient-ils pas être de retour maintenant?

Ayant besoin d'une distraction, elle est allée à l'intérieur du Sprinter et a passé les vingt minutes suivantes à trouver une baignoire de baume Icy Hot, et elle a également trouvé une version patch et un bâton, mais elle a pensé que la crème était suffisante. Puis elle se dirigea vers le feu où Tony et Royce discutaient maintenant des sports qui leur manquaient.

"J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose avant de perdre la tête," expliqua-t-elle, enroulant la manche du t-shirt de Royce sans demander. "Alors, faisons comme si je le faisais uniquement pour moi."

La bouche de Royce se déroba dans un sourire paresseux. «C'est bon, mais si nous voulons faire semblant, tu pourrais au moins le faire sur l'épaule où ça fait mal.

Oh. Bella sourit timidement et alla de l'autre côté de Royce; Puis ses mots rejouèrent dans sa tête, et elle sourit en retour. "Avez-vous juste admettre que ça _fait_ mal, M. King?"

Il fit une grimace, un faux air menaçant qui était plutôt mignon. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Bella gloussa, appliqua de la crème sur l'épaule de Royce, et décida d'humilier les hommes quand ils voulaient penser qu'ils étaient indestructibles.

~ oOo ~

Le trajet fut silencieux alors que les hommes - et un enfant - quittaient Atlanta derrière eux.

Le marcheur solitaire occasionnel et les gravats le long de la route étaient la seule preuve qui leur rappelait leur nouveau monde. Sinon, il était paisible dans l'obscurité alors qu'ils conduisaient avec des fenêtres baissées.

Demain, ils quittaient complètement la Géorgie, et Edward était plus que prêt.

"Mike." Alec regarda Mike dans le rétroviseur pendant qu'il conduisait. "Tu vas parler à Peter de Peter, ou veux-tu que l'oncle T et moi nous manions ..."

"Je vais le faire." Mike regarda par la fenêtre, l'air beaucoup plus âgé que ses trente-trois ans. "Je vais le faire." Cette fois, les mots étaient plus calmes, peut-être dit plus à lui-même.

Lui et sa femme Jessica avaient partagé leur VR avec Charlotte et Peter; Ils étaient assez proches. _Avait été - avait été proche_ , Edward a modifié avec un soupir.

Edward ne s'était jamais attaché facilement, et il n'était pas sur le point de commencer maintenant, mais il savait que les autres fonctionnaient différemment. Les Newtons et les Smith s'étaient apparemment rencontrés peu de temps après l'épidémie lors de la triste tentative de la FEMA de construire des abris, et ils seraient devenus amis.

Dans le rétroviseur extérieur de sa fenêtre, il regarda la tête de l'enfant se pencher vers l'épaule de Carlisle; Ben était profondément endormi, et évidemment le dernier père égaré d'Edward avait ramené à la maison. Parce qu'Alec n'avait pas hérité de la nécessité de sauver le monde de sa mère. C'était tout Carlisle. Carlisle "Doc" Cullen avec le cœur saignant.

Tous les hommes Cullen étaient des hommes, des ouvriers, forts et rudes sur les bords. De plus, oncle T était le farceur, Carlisle était le fixateur - le docteur de l'armée qui était entré en pédiatrie après la Guerre du Golfe - Alec était le Mini Doc, mais sans le titre MD et l'expérience de guerre, Garrett avait été le penseur, le gars qui avait prospéré à l'école et aimé son travail en tant que professeur de mathématiques, et Edward ...

Edward prit après Elizabeth - sa mère. Qui n'avait jamais été un solitaire ou aurait pu être décrit comme froid, mais Elizabeth avait été une pratique

femme. Son cœur avait battu pour sa famille, et son cercle d'amis avait toujours été petit. Elle avait protégé et vécu férocement pour ses proches; le reste n'avait pas autant d'importance.

Elle avait toujours dit: «Avec l'amour, il y a un monde de souffrance, des flots de souffrance et des montagnes de bonheur, ça en vaut vraiment la peine, mais je préfère ne pas le gaspiller sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille.

En dehors de la femme de Garrett, Elizabeth avait été seule avec tous ces hommes, et elle les avait tous pris par les couilles.

Elle était morte maintenant, cependant.

Elle avait été attaquée par une marchette en essayant de protéger ses petits-enfants.

Cela n'avait pas marché.

"Nous voilà." La voix tranquille d'Alec ramena Edward au présent, et le Wrangler ralentit alors que leur camp sur le bord de la route apparaissait. Alec a allumé les lumières plusieurs fois pour alerter les hommes en leur assurant que c'était seulement eux.

Ils dépassèrent Emmett et Jasper, tous deux montés en garde avec des fusils de chasse.

Fatigué des os et ayant besoin d'une putain de douche, Edward sortit du véhicule avant qu'Alec ne puisse même s'enfuir, et il se dirigea vers son Sprinter, ignorant toutes les questions sur la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Ils ne s'attendaient jamais vraiment à ce qu'Edward réponde, de toute façon.

C'est quand il s'est approché de trois feux de camp qu'il a vu Bella. La vue d'elle déclencha une étrange sensation de flottement dans son intestin, comme s'il était nerveux, mais elle fut remplacée par la colère quand il vit ce qu'elle faisait.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, une retraite de spa? Edward ne voyait aucune raison pour que Bella donne un massage d'épaule à Royce King.

"Edward, mon garçon!" L'oncle Tony l'a repéré en premier et a jailli d'une bûche; Elle alerta Bella à la présence d'Edward, mais il se détourna d'elle avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. "C'est bon de te voir, gamin."

Droite. Parce qu'à quarante ans, Edward était un gamin. "Vous aussi." Il acquiesça une fois. "Pops et Alec sont de retour là-bas." Il jeta son menton par-dessus son épaule. "Je vais me laver."

Il s'éloigna, énervé, épuisé, affamé et ... _instable_ .

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'entrer dans le Sprinter fut le cri de désespoir de Charlotte à la perte de son mari.

5

 _Nashville, Tennessee Juin 30_ _e_ _2013_

 _2 mois et 24 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Le jour où ils ont finalement atteint le Tennessee, ils ont perdu Jacob Black lors d'une course d'approvisionnement à Chattanooga.

Il s'est fait mordre, puis il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête.

Au lieu de pleurer, Bella était fâchée contre le monde. Elle l'a bien caché, et elle a pris sa colère sur les marcheurs, mais ... Christ, ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout cela n'était. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas le temps de pleurer, surtout pas si ce n'était pas un membre de la famille, et Jake était seul.

Son ami le plus proche avait été Liam, et il semblait gérer la perte de la même manière que Bella. Il se portait maintenant volontaire pour courir à chaque course, gardant autant que possible - tout cela parce que cela lui donnait plus d'occasions de tuer des roteurs.

La mort de Jake avait également causé un problème logistique, car il conduisait le Sprinter noir qu'il avait partagé avec Liam; Pendant ce temps, Liam conduisait le camion d'Edward, la Sierra. Donc, ça a dû changer. Liam avait maintenant repris le Sprinter noir, qu'il partage officieusement avec Seth. Le petit frère de Bella gardait toujours la plupart de ses affaires dans le Sprinter d'argent d'Edward, mais il finit par passer la nuit avec Liam, le considérant comme un grand frère.

Bella ne s'en souciait pas, ayant vu Liam en action. Ils trouvaient maintenant un moyen de contourner Nashville, une semaine après s'être éloigné d'Atlanta, et Liam avait plus que prouvé aux yeux de Bella; il pourrait protéger Seth.

Et puisque Liam ne conduisait pas le camion d'Edward, Edward lui-même devait le faire. Cela laissait Bella conduire le Sprinter, et elle avait souvent l'un des autres Cullens et le petit Ben comme compagnie.

Il avait définitivement tiré sur la corde sensible de Bella en entendant parler de Ben James. Neuf ans, tout seul après avoir perdu ses parents, deux tantes, une petite sœur et son grand-père.

Il tira aussi sur la corde sensible de Bella qu'Edward semblait l'éviter. Pendant un moment, il avait semblé qu'elle avait craqué sur sa surface, jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait sous son extérieur rugueux, mais cela devait être un vœu pieux. Edward était plus sec que jamais, toujours renfrogné, toujours silencieux - toujours le solitaire.

Soupirant, elle suivit la Sierra d'Edward alors que la caravane se dirigeait vers un chemin de terre. Il était temps de dîner, et ils voulaient le faire avant qu'ils ne s'approchent de Nashville. Ils avaient beaucoup de provisions pour l'instant, donc ils n'entraient pas dans la ville, mais trop longtemps d'un détour leur coûterait du gaz.

Ils ont fini dans une petite clairière au milieu des bois, et tout le monde s'est garé ainsi les véhicules ont formé un cercle assez serré pour que les pare-chocs se touchent.

Jusqu'ici, aucun VR n'était tombé en panne, ce qui était génial, mais Bella, toujours la mécanicienne, grinçait chaque fois qu'elle frappait un terrain accidenté et regardait comment Jasper conduisait leur bus de la même manière qu'il conduisait une petite voiture. En d'autres termes, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Bella ait à remplacer les amortisseurs.

Ce qui ne serait pas facile compte tenu du fait que Bella était habituée aux voitures et aux vélos - pas aux bus à gros cul.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va chasser?" Demanda Ben, repoussant ses cheveux noirs de son front. Quand Bella avait proposé plus tôt de lui donner une coupe, il aurait rougi si adorablement. "Edward et Alec m'ont donné un nouveau pistolet pour pratiquer."

"Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait," marmonna Bella, s'abstenant de ficeler ces deux hommes par les couilles. Encore et encore, elle a dû se rappeler que tout est descendu à la survie. Peut-être qu'ils ont essayé de garder les armes hors de vue quand ils étaient dans le Sprinter, mais ils étaient toujours là. J'attends juste d'être utilisé. Seth avait deux pistolets, Bella en avait une poignée ... Ben en avait une aussi.

"Je lui ai appris comment en utiliser un à Atlanta, chéri," Doc - comme tout le monde l'appela Carlisle - dit et se dirigea vers la porte. "Il est bon, tant qu'il est avec un adulte, il n'y a aucun mal à pratiquer."

Bella hocha la tête. "Je comprends." _Mais je ne l'aime pas_ . En quittant le siège du conducteur, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Ben et lui sourit. "Promets-moi juste que tu vas écouter ce qu'Edward et Alec disent, ma chérie."

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider; elle se sentait protectrice de Ben, et il le savait. Bella devina que c'était la raison pour laquelle Ben venait souvent à elle quand il avait une question. Les enfants avaient besoin de figures adultes-parentales. Dans le cas de Bella, c'était plutôt une grande soeur, un rôle qu'elle jouait volontiers.

~ oOo ~

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella fut soulagée quand Edward, Tony et Ben revinrent de la chasse.

Leur terrain de camping sentait déjà le poulet grillé, les oignons sauvages et les biscuits, mais les deux faisans qu'Edward avait tendus par-dessus son épaule y auraient ajouté. De même que les champignons que Bella avait trouvés, mais elle avait besoin d'aide pour les identifier avant qu'elle n'ose les mettre dans une casserole.

Elle lutta contre l'envie de courir vers les hommes, se contentant de marcher négligemment.

"Des problèmes?" Elle savait déjà que la chasse avait été un succès, mais elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes avec les marcheurs.

"Nan." Edward la dépassa pour laisser tomber les oiseaux morts avec Esme et Carmen.

L'épaule de Bella s'affaissa, et elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal - n'importe quoi pour le contrarier.

Elle se rappelait encore et encore: _c'était juste une baise, rien d'autre, il traite tout le monde comme de la saleté, ne vous attachez pas._

Bella était attachée.

Secrètement, elle aimait l'idée de dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward la nuit, mais cela ne s'était pas produit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Atlanta. Maintenant, Edward passait ses nuits dans son camion, à la grande désapprobation de Doc, parce qu'apparemment Edward avait des problèmes de dos, qui empiraient

parce qu'il n'a pas dormi dans un lit. Cela a évidemment frustré le médecin et le père de Carlisle.

En regardant Edward en ce moment, alors qu'il était assis sur le hayon de son camion, fumant une cigarette et essuyant deux couteaux, Bella put voir qu'il était raide dans sa posture, comme s'il avait mal.

La défaite que Bella ressentit à cause du fait qu'Edward l'avait repoussée fut bientôt remplacée par de l'agacement. Parce que ... c'était quoi ce bordel avec ces hommes? Première Royce, maintenant Edward. Était-ce une devise macho?

 _Si vous vous trouvez dans la douleur, suffaaa '!_

"Vous avez été 'shroom huntin', mon chou?" L'oncle Tony releva brusquement le menton dans le récipient en plastique qu'elle avait rempli plus tôt. "On dirait que vous en avez de bons."

"Oh." Bella baissa les yeux sur les champignons, puis revint à Tony. «Mon père m'a appris beaucoup de choses quand nous vivions à Washington, mais j'ai oublié la plupart - quand il s'agit de champignons de toute façon. Elle a levé le récipient. "Tu veux m'aider?"

"Chose sûre." Il se rapprocha alors que Ben rejoignait les femmes qui cuisinaient. "Mon frère est meilleur, mais je pense que je peux t'aider." Il fredonna et regarda à travers le mélange de morilles, de champignons blancs et de chanterelles. "Ma belle-soeur ... elle était encore meilleure." Il sourit un peu à lui-même, un peu dans la tristesse. "Elle a toujours dit:" En cas de doute, jetez-la. "

Bella avait presque trop peur de demander. Presque. "Ce serait, euh, la femme de Doc?"

L'oncle Tony hocha la tête. Elizabeth, Edward, Alec et la mère de Garrett.

Et elle n'était pas là. Bella soupira doucement, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. "Garrett ...?" elle a demandé soigneusement.

"Oh, vous ne voulez pas celui-ci." Il a jeté un champignon. "Ça pourrait ressembler à une morille, mais c'est une fausse." Il a fait une pause. "Garrett était le plus jeune de l'épidémie a atteint notre ville dans le nord de l'État de New York, j'étais avec Edward et Alec. Ils dirigeaient une entreprise de construction ensemble, et j'ai aidé de temps en temps." Il prit une expression pensive; Pendant ce temps, Bella absorbait toutes les informations. «Nous avons réussi à contacter Doc avant que les lignes téléphoniques ne tombent, et nous nous sommes retrouvés chez lui et chez Elizabeth, où nous nous sommes tous rassemblés pour les dîners et les vacances du dimanche, alors nous espérions que notre famille finirait là-bas. " Une lueur de douleur traversa ses traits, ce qui était si rare pour Tony. "Nous y sommes arrivés juste au moment où un groupe de marcheurs a attaqué Elizabeth et Garrett" s deux enfants. Elle essayait de les protéger. "

"Christ," murmura Bella. Malheureusement, à peu près tout le monde avait perdu des membres de sa famille. Une histoire était juste celle-là. Parmi des millions. "Et Garrett?"

"Il s'était déjà retourné quand nous l'avions trouvé à l'école où il était enseignant", répondit-il d'un air sombre. "Sa femme y travaillait aussi, et elle avait connu le même sort."

Bella hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, se rappelant comment elle avait dû tuer sa mère une fois qu'elle avait commencé à se retourner. Leah était déjà morte, son attaque était trop brutale, mais Renée avait été mordue à l'épaule.

 _«Je t'aimerai toujours, ma chérie, je suis tellement fière de toi et heureuse de t'avoir comme une fille Dis à Seth et à Charlie que je les aime aussi, maintenant,_ _fais-le, avant qu'il ne soit trop_ _en retard."_

Un frisson de désespoir et de chagrin dévala la colonne vertébrale de Bella, et elle se redressa, repoussant ces horribles souvenirs de côté. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ce monde pour le deuil. Ou le temps.

Personne ne disait plus _"Je suis désolé pour votre perte"_ ou _"Je ne peux même pas imaginer"._ Parce que, tout le monde pouvait imaginer. Et, deux ... être désolé pour la perte de quelqu'un d'autre vous enterrer dans le chagrin.

Avant l'épidémie, il y avait eu une épidémie mondiale de grippe, et le taux de mortalité était si élevé que le vaccin n'avait pas été suffisamment testé; les gouvernements avaient été trop impatients de le faire. Chaque segment de nouvelles portait sur le nombre de personnes qui mouraient à travers le monde. Les scientifiques travaillaient sur le vaccin; tout le monde spéculait sur la source, et les gens devenaient désespérés.

Il a commencé comme un rhume, puis s'est transformé en une grippe-haute fièvre, des étourdissements, du liquide dans les poumons, des vomissements ... avant de mourir. Mais alors ... grande nouvelle, ils avaient trouvé un vaccin. Qui a été distribué à une vitesse record.

Étant donnés comme un vaccin contre la grippe ordinaire, tant pour les malades que pour les sains - pour prévenir et guérir - les gens ne pouvaient que deviner combien de personnes avaient reçu le vaccin. Mais aux États-Unis seulement, c'était des millions.

Et ceux qui ont pris le vaccin se sont transformés en quelque chose qui n'était plus humain dans les quarante-huit heures, selon la force de votre système immunitaire.

À ce moment, Bella, Renée et Seth étaient déjà en Floride pour rendre visite à Leah à son collège.

Ils avaient reçu des rendez-vous pour recevoir le vaccin une fois de retour à Kansas City.

La confusion a provoqué la colère des gens, puis la panique. Les gouvernements ne voulaient pas répondre à des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponses, de sorte que les stations d'information n'avaient rien à signaler à part des témoignages et des rumeurs.

Puis, tout à coup, les transports en commun ont été fermés. Puis la communication.

Et maintenant, il n'y avait pas de vaccin pour transformer les gens en marcheurs; tout ce dont on avait besoin était une morsure de ces rotters infectés.

"Vous allez bien, mon chou?" Oncle Tony mit une main sur son épaule. Elle relâcha son souffle, revint au présent et hocha rapidement la tête. "Cela semble bon." Il tapota le récipient avec les champignons. "Tu as besoin de plus d'aide, je serai là-bas." Il a pointé son RV.

"Merci." Bella sourit faiblement, puis elle se dirigea vers Esmée et Carmen et leur tendit les champignons. _Secouez-le, secouez-le, éteignez-le, secouez-le_ . Elle était ici - dans ce monde - et elle ne pouvait rien faire du passé. Elle pourrait, cependant, essayer de rendre le futur meilleur. Et ce putain d'Edward lui sauta dans la tête, alors elle décida de reprendre la conversation avec lui une fois de plus.

Elle avait gagné un super ami dans Lauren-Liam, Royce et Alec aussi, sans compter qu'elle se sentait proche de l'oncle Tony, du petit Ben et de Doc ... alors pourquoi diable n'était-ce pas suffisant? Pourquoi était-elle en train de se diriger vers Edward alors qu'elle aurait pu faire un inventaire de gaz avec Lauren et Doc? Ou elle aurait pu s'asseoir avec Liam et Seth, qui nettoyaient des armes.

"Hey ..." Elle atteignit la Sierra d'Edward et appuya sa hanche contre le hayon. Pour garder ses mains occupées, elle griffa le chien derrière ses oreilles, ce qui lui rappela: le chien avait en fait un nom maintenant. "Comment va ton dos?"

Edward fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de retourner son attention sur ses couteaux.

"Hum, Doc m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes avec le bas du dos," expliqua-t-elle, se sentant nerveuse autour de cet homme.

Il renifla doucement et rangea son kit d'aiguisage. "Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, et devinez, maintenant vous êtes ici pour offrir un massage."

"Quelle?" Ses sourcils se sont tricotés ensemble.

Il sourit ironiquement, un peu sombre, et sauta du camion. "C'est ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas? Donner des massages?"

Bella était frustrée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward lui tapota la cuisse, un signal pour que le chien le suive et commença à s'éloigner.

"Attendez!" elle a appelé.

Edward se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle a désigné le chien. "Son nom est Joy."

Le regard renfrogné était de retour, et Edward se tourna pour la regarder en face. "Excusez-moi?"

«Je l'ai nommée Joy-after Almond Joy, ses yeux sont en forme d'amande, tu aimes ton chocolat et, avouons-le, c'est un régal pour tout le monde.

"Je n'aime pas les noix de coco," répondit Edward d'un ton neutre. "Ou les amandes, la menthe est encore pire, alors n'y allez même pas."

Bella pressa ses lèvres et lutta contre l'envie de regarder la queue grincheuse. "Eh bien, _Grincheux_ ... peut-être que j'aurais dû l'appeler Milk Dud, parce que son propriétaire est sûr que c'est une putain de connerie."

Edward leva un sourcil, pas amusé. "Bébé Ruth?" Bella a jeté ça là-bas.

"Je n'appelle pas le chien Baby," souffla Edward. "Ou Ruth - à moins qu'elle ait quatre-vingt-dix ans."

Bella serra les dents. "Son nom est Joy-deal avec lui!" L'homme devant elle se moqua de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Bella ne faisait que commencer. "Peut-être que j'aurais dû l'appeler Cocoa, parce que ta dent sucrée est clairement la seule chose sucrée à ton sujet." Elle commençait à chauffer, énervée comme un diable. "Mais laissez-moi deviner: vous n'aimez pas le chocolat chaud, que diriez-vous de NutRageous? Parce que je peux penser à quelqu'un qui me fait penser à une _baise_ scandaleuseElle remarqua à peine comment sa voix s'était intensifiée, mais Edward le remarqua, ainsi que quelques autres autour d'eux. "Ou peut-être Riesen? Il fait noir, et cela me rappelle un endroit où je voudrais pousser ma botte en ce moment, un endroit où le soleil ne brille pas! Mon Dieu, tu me fais chier! "Elle leva les mains." Rien n'est jamais assez bon. "Elle finit par s'éloigner et murmura à quel point elle avait envie de chocolat.

Le berger allemand était encore une fois sans nom. Et à l'insu de Bella, Edward avait attrapé une érection. _Elle est tout feu, n'est-ce pas_ _?_

~ oOo ~

~ oOo ~

"Je conduirai le camion quand nous partirons," dit Pops, provoquant le regard menaçant d'Edward. "Et ne discute pas avec moi, mon garçon." Pops a remué un doigt. "Tu n'as pas bien dormi depuis plus d'une semaine."

"Je dors très bien dans le camion." Edward a jeté un os de poulet dans le feu et est allé chercher un bol de ragoût avec des oignons, des champignons et des herbes. "D'où avons-nous obtenu le lait?" Il fronça les sourcils dans le bol, sûr que c'était une sorte de ragoût à base de lait, de crème, peu importe. C'était putain délicieux.

"Lauren, Bella et Esme sont sorties hier," répondit Pops, attrapant un peu plus de poulet. "Ils ont rencontré des vaches laitières, et Esmé a évidemment grandi dans une ferme." Il souffla un petit rire. "Ces filles sont assoiffées de sang, n'est-ce pas? Elles les ont vus, ont pensé qu'elles en tueraient une pour la viande, mais Esme a commencé à se battre".

Edward grogna mais ne dit rien d'autre. On dirait que Bella est venu dans chaque putain de conversation, alors il a pensé qu'il allait juste arrêter de parler tout à fait.

Autour d'eux, un petit bourdonnement de bavardage entourait Edward, mais il avait réussi à trouver un endroit plutôt privé, près d'un des plus petits feux. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et il trouva du réconfort dans le bruit des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. S'ils se taisaient, cela signifiait souvent que les prédateurs-marcheurs étaient à proximité.

Le plan était de conduire toute la nuit, ce qui expliquait pourquoi plusieurs autres dormaient actuellement dans les véhicules récréatifs, se reposant.

Dessiné comme un aimant, Edward finit par jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Bella mangeait avec Seth, Ben, Lauren, Liam et ... et cette putain de Royce. Bella était de bonne humeur, riant de quelque chose avec son frère, mais Royce était calme. Regarder. Appréciant sa vision de Bella. Mère _baiseur_ .

 _Quand je lui ai dit de ne pas se coller, j'aurais peut-être dû me dire la même chose._

La jalousie brûlait dans ses veines, et il n'y avait rien - pas une putain de chose - qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment ou le lieu de faire des promesses ou de s'attacher à quelqu'un. L'attachement signifiait qu'il y en avait encore un à perdre.

D'ailleurs, elle était trop jeune pour lui.

~ oOo ~

L'un des inconvénients de partager le Sprinter avec Bella était de parler.

Pops et Ben conduisaient la Sierra, alors c'était juste Edward et Bella dans le Sprinter quand ils sont revenus sur la route.

Selon les normes générales, elle n'était pas bavarde du tout, mais quelque chose a changé quand elle était mal à l'aise. Elle _avait l'air_ mal à l'aise et Edward se souvint de son comportement quand elle lui avait donné les graines pour faire pousser des fruits, des baies et des herbes. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de combler le silence aussi.

Pour la faire taire, Edward songea à quitter le siège du passager pour dormir. c'était le plan, après tout. Pops avait déjà contacté Bella à travers le walkie et lui avait demandé pourquoi il pouvait voir Edward dans le rétroviseur de la Sierra. À quoi Edward avait agité cela et continuait à feuilleter les pages d'un livre sur l'Alaska.

Mais ... il _n'a pas_ quitté le siège du passager pour dormir.

 _Je ne suis pas si fatigué_ , pensa-t-il et étouffa un bâillement.

"Avez-vous décidé d'un endroit en Alaska pour s'installer?" Demanda Bella en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant. Même nerveuse et nerveuse, elle pouvait conduire comme une championne. Mais Edward était toujours énervé. "J'ai entendu Tony et Doc mentionner une île."

Edward hocha la tête distraitement et retourna une autre page. La petite lampe de lecture à clipser attachée au cadre du livre nécessitera bientôt une nouvelle pile. Il a continué à clignoter et à devenir plus sombre dans la camionnette sombre.

"Il y a plusieurs îles inhabitées près de Juneau." Il se gratta la joue, pensant pouvoir utiliser un autre rasage bientôt. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant depuis la dernière fois.

Bella bourdonna, ralentissant un peu alors que la Sierra en face d'eux faisait la même chose. Probablement des gravats sur la route. "Tu penses qu'il y a plus de monde là-haut aussi?" elle a demandé. "Je veux dire, c'est si peu peuplé, peut-être que le besoin de ce fichu vaccin n'était pas si élevé dans les parties nord."

Edward et sa famille l'avaient considéré. Il y avait des avantages et des inconvénients

à propos de plus de gens. Bien, parce que ... eh bien, les humains étaient une bonne chose, un bon signe. Mauvais, parce que la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de tomber sur

hostilité. C'est pourquoi ils avaient parlé de s'installer sur une île inhabitée. Créer et établir leur propre petite communauté.

Pour autant qu'il le sache, les seuls qui n'étaient pas là pendant tout le trajet étaient les Swans - auxquels il essayait de ne pas penser, parce que cette merde le mettait mal à l'aise - et Charlotte, qui avait décidé de tenter sa chance à St. Louis où elle avait une famille éloignée. Maintenant que Peter était parti, aller jusqu'en Alaska ne lui plaisait pas.

"Peu importe, je parie que c'est mieux que Kansas City," marmonna-t-il et roula par la fenêtre. Ensuite, il a allumé une fumée et en a tiré un profond coup. "Vous et votre frère devriez rester à l'écart des grandes villes.

Cela va sans dire, vraiment.

"Je sais ..." soupira Bella. "Nous devons juste trouver notre père, alors ... je ne sais pas." Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. "Peut-être que nous pourrions vous rejoindre les gars dans

Alaska…?"

Edward la regarda, puis haussa les épaules. Comme si ce n'était pas grave. "Tu fais ce que tu veux, Ben est déjà attaché à toi, parie qu'il veut venir." Fermant le livre, il prit un autre frein de sa fumée et se laissa aller un peu en arrière dans son siège. "Tu es sûr que tes pops sont là?"

"À Kansas City, tu veux dire?" Bella se demandait. "Je l'espère, c'est logique.

C'est un homme pratique, et même si je suis sûr qu'il a hâte de venir nous chercher, il ne sait pas où nous sommes. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé était

juste après que l'armée a fermé les aéroports, et nous avons dû quitter notre hôtel. Nous ne savions pas où nous allions finir, alors ... "Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, pensive et triste." Nous avons trouvé refuge dans un autre hôtel, un plus petit juste à l'extérieur de la ville, mais papa n'a jamais découvert. "

Edward a compris la logique. Cela avait plus de sens pour Bella et Seth de venir à lui - Charlie, il était presque sûr que le nom de leur père l'était.

"Il ferait mieux d'être à la maison, vivant et bien," murmura Bella. Pour la plupart à elle-même, il semblait. "Je vais le tuer autrement."

Edward ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. il en riant.

"Whoa là, Grumpy, était-ce un rire?" Bella a demandé dans l'incrédulité. Cela a tué l'amusement d'Edward. "Non."

"Menteur."

"Je ris seulement quand il y a quelque chose à rire."

Bella sourit et roula des yeux. «Ne prends pas de génie pour comprendre ce qui te chatouille, alors laisse-moi deviner ... Sarcasme.

 _Comment a-t-elle su?_ Edward se demandait. "Et l'ironie." Il poussa la cigarette par la fenêtre et la roula.

"Oh, tu aimes l'ironie, alors quelque chose de drôle pour toi ... Avant tout ça, j'aimais les films de zombies."

Edward renifla et fendit un demi-sourire, puis soupira intérieurement, pensant, _"Moi aussi"._ Il avait adoré les films d'horreur et les thrillers de toutes sortes. Maintenant, cependant ...? Il a vécu dans un film d'horreur.

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment après cela, et l'oncle Tony, qui conduisait le premier, confirma par-dessus le walkie qu'il y avait une grande épave de voiture plus loin, et qu'il fallait du temps pour passer.

"Alors…"

Edward gémit. "Non Bella, non, tu ne dois pas parler toutes les putains de minutes."

"Oh ferme la!" elle a cassé, ce qui l'a pris par surprise. "Nous sommes enfin en train de converser comme deux personnes normales Permettez-moi d'avoir ce moment." Elle souffla et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. "Maintenant, imaginons un nom pour le chien." Edward ouvrit la bouche pour abattre sa demande, mais Bella leva une main. "Si tu ne trouves pas de suggestions, je vais juste la nommer Cocoamint."

Edward pressa ses lèvres pour cacher un sourire. Cocoamint-intelligent. Et donc pas putain de passe.

Il se gratta la mâchoire et soupira. "Euh ... Chien?"

Bella laissa échapper un bruit de dégoût. «Tu n'es pas sérieux, essaie à nouveau, non, attends, c'est mon tour ... Humm ...» Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir et guider la camionnette entre trois véhicules en panne. «Que penses-tu ... de ... euh, en Alaska?

"Non." Edward secoua la tête. Le chien n'était pas un putain de Husky. "Donnez-lui un nom normal, Christ."

"Alors, suggérons-en un!"

Racking son cerveau, il a gémi misérablement. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, Bella - elle n'a pas besoin de nom."

"Oui, elle ..." Bella fut arrêtée par Tony dans le walkie.

 _«Deux problèmes, les gens ... Premièrement, le bus Whitlock ne passe pas plus loin, deux, il y a un troupeau d'environ soixante-dix marcheurs qui se dirigent vers nous._

"Friggin" fantastique, "marmonna Bella. Tuer le moteur, elle a attrapé le walkie et a demandé quel était le plan.

 _"On va les laisser passer,"_ répondit l'oncle Tony. _"Notre odeur ne peut pas être forte car nous n'avons pas été dehors, donc je doute qu'ils s'attardent beaucoup, restez bien assis dans vos véhicules, et une fois qu'ils seront partis, nous remorquerons quelques voitures ici donc les Whitlocks peuvent passer aussi. "_

Edward hocha la tête et attrapa la poche latérale de sa porte pour récupérer l'écran du pare-brise. Le mieux est de tout couvrir.

"Seth, peux-tu m'entendre?" »Demanda Bella, et la voix du gamin vint sur le walkie crépitant. "Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin?"

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait cette question, et Edward plissa les yeux à quel point Bella était vague et cryptique.

 _"J'en ai assez pour quelques jours, tout va bien, sis."_

"D'accord." Bella semblait se détendre.

Edward réfléchit à cela alors que les deux travaillaient efficacement pour s'assurer que chaque fenêtre était fermée et couverte. Mais alors qu'ils s'asseyaient près de la table, Edward sur le siège du conducteur et Bella en face de lui, il devait le demander.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Seth?" Il étudia Bella en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau.

Bella fit une grimace et se tordit les mains sur les genoux. "Ce n'est rien que nous voulons faire de la publicité, alors pouvez-vous être discret?" Les sourcils d'Edward se plissèrent, et il hocha la tête. "Il a été diagnostiqué avec la fibrose kystique comme un nouveau-né, donc il ne peut pas vraiment fonctionner sans ses médicaments."

Edward n'était pas le médecin de la famille - Pops l'était - alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un fibrose kystique, mais ça avait l'air sérieux. "Et ça

ça veut dire ...? "Il marchait prudemment, pour une fois se foutant de marcher sur les orteils, mais il voulait savoir.

"C'est un trouble génétique." Bella souffla un souffle. "Il provoque des kystes et des cicatrices à l'intérieur de vous-principalement dans le pancréas, et il vous donne également de graves infections pulmonaires."

"Eh bien, merde." Edward fut surpris, fronçant les sourcils à la pensée de Seth. Le gamin était toujours heureux et insouciant.

"Seth a eu de la chance," dit Bella avec un petit sourire. «Il était très malade pendant son enfance, mais il est fort, il va mieux et sa vie est assez normale aujourd'hui, il a des inhalateurs parce que la respiration devient difficile et il utilise toujours des antibiotiques pour prévenir les infections. doit porter avec lui en tout temps. "

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit de fumer ailleurs?" Cela l'a vraiment énervé.

"Parce que Seth déteste ça," dit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules. «Il préfère sortir dehors que de me laisser faire des histoires, il ne veut pas que les gens le sachent, mais Liam ne fume pas, et c'est là que Seth dort de toute façon. Elle a tremblé

sa tête, comme si elle se remettait sur la bonne voie. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il a eu de la chance, car la mucoviscidose est habituellement la plus agressive pour les poumons, mais Seth n'a utilisé ses inhalateurs que quelques fois au cours des six derniers mois, mais il y a autre chose.

"Mon père comprendrait probablement ça," l'interrompit Edward, "mais pour moi, tu devrais le bousiller."

"J'allais," dit Bella, seulement avec patience. "Cela signifie le diabète lié à la fibrose kystique."

"Merde." Quoi d'autre pourrait dire Edward?

Bella hocha la tête. "Il exécute SMBG-" Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant qu'il ne puisse y retourner. "Ce qui signifie qu'il surveille lui-même sa glycémie tous les jours, il a un appareil pour cela, et si nécessaire, il prend de l'insuline."

À l'extérieur du Sprinter, Edward et Bella entendirent que les marcheurs les avaient atteints, et ils le reconnurent d'un simple coup d'œil. Mais, heureusement, ils étaient distraits de la peur - bien, Bella était celle qui avait besoin de distraction - et ils continuèrent à penser à Seth.

Edward était en train de traiter; Bella essayait de ne pas penser à l'avenir.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie à long terme?" Demanda finalement Edward, tripotant l'étiquette de sa bouteille d'eau. "Je suppose qu'il a assez de médicaments pour le moment?"

Bella sourit fermement, une douleur visible dans ses yeux. "Nous ne parlons pas de long terme."

Cela a fermé le sujet.

Il ne fallut que deux heures à l'ensemble du troupeau de promeneurs, mais l'aube approchait déjà.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas partir avant que quelques véhicules aient été remorqués, ils ont attendu une heure de plus avant de sortir pour évaluer la situation.

 _Enfin, l'air frais_ , pensa Bella et prit une profonde inspiration.

"C'est pourquoi les camionnettes valent mieux que les châteaux sur roues," dit Edward d'un air irritable à Jasper, puis il se dirigea vers son camion pour prendre la barre de remorquage.

Bella regarda Jasper, qui avait l'air énervé de voir son ego blessé, pas qu'Edward soit resté coincé pour faire une connerie.

"Ma femme a insisté sur un bus", grommela-t-il à personne.

Bella étouffa un rire. _Cette ligne ne vous rend pas plus humain_ . Elle tendit les bras et laissa échapper un bâillement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la route et vit Doc et Esmé qui marchaient le long de la forêt qui les entourait.

Tout le monde avait l'air fatigué après un si petit sommeil, mais tout comme oncle Tony, Doc semblait avoir une lueur permanente dans ses yeux qui effaçait quelques traces de

épuisement. Malgré toute la perte, il trouvait la vie précieuse et méritait d'être chérie.

Vérité? Doc était un GILF total. Grand-père, elle aimerait ... euh d'accord, un Cullen était suffisant. Edward a pris le prix, mais Doc, qui devait être dans la mi-soixantaine, était très beau.

 _Permettez-moi de reformuler; Doc est un GILH. Grand-père que j'aimerais câliner_ . "Walkers!" Royce a soudainement crié.

La tête fouettée, Bella scruta son environnement, haletant quand elle vit d'innombrables tourbillons arriver des bois.

 _Un autre troupeau putain_ .

"Tout le monde, mettez-vous en sécurité aussi vite que possible!" Alec beugla.

Bella tira sa lame et se précipita vers une marchette qui montait derrière une Alice qui pleurait hystériquement. Essayant de tout planifier et de tout le monde à la fois, Bella agissait sur le pilote automatique, coupant la gorge du roteur, tout en faisant le compte du corps. Seth sautait dans le sien et le sprinter de Liam - _Dieu merci, il est en sécurité -_ Edward se battait deux marcheurs plus loin sur la route, Alec courait pour aider, mais une autre poignée de morts-vivants était

interceptant ... Royce et Emmett poussaient des femmes et des enfants dans les véhicules, indépendamment de leurs VR, Mike et Tony avaient fait équipe pour combattre plus de marcheurs, Lauren - où était putain Lauren?

Rose et Angela disparurent dans le Sprinter d'Edward, qui avait été le plus proche d'elles, et Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle repéra finalement Lauren près du Land Rover de Royce.

"Nous devons entrer à l'intérieur." Bella commença à traîner Alice vers le camion le plus proche - Alec et le VR de l'oncle Tony.

"Mais Alexandre et Beth!" Elle a pleuré pour ses enfants.

"Ils sont en sécurité!" Bella a claqué, puis a craché un sortilège quand elle a essayé la porte du côté passager pour la trouver verrouillée. Avec des marcheurs se rapprochant d'eux, grondant et traînant leurs membres brisés, Bella avait peu de choix. "Rester calme." Elle siffla et poussa Alice sur le sol pour la pousser sous le VR. "Nous pouvons paniquer plus tard."

Une fois que les deux femmes étaient au sol, Bella plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Alice et retint sa respiration. Les pieds lourds râpèrent contre le trottoir, puis s'arrêtèrent. Bella savait que les marcheurs pouvaient les sentir. L'odeur humaine était trop forte, trop proche, pour masquer.

«Dépêche-toi,» murmura-t-elle, donnant à Alice un autre coup de coude, cette fois de l'autre côté du VR. "On doit essayer le siège du conducteur, et si c'est verrouillé, on va courir, tu m'entends?"

Alice gémit et acquiesça.

Bella hocha la tête en retour, puis attrapa sa lame fermement alors qu'Alice sortit de dessous le RV. Alice se leva brusquement quand Bella suivit rapidement et se leva d'un bond, seulement pour plonger vers la porte. _Oh merci,_

 _doux bébé Jésus_ . Il était ouvert, et elle réussit à pousser Alice à l'intérieur, puis à suivre et à claquer la porte, avec une seconde à perdre.

Les verrous ont cliqué.

Rotters avait entouré le RV, griffant infructueusement contre les fenêtres. "Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu," dit Alice à travers ses larmes.

Fort de l'adrénaline, Bella fouilla dans les compartiments et localisa le walkie d'Alec. "C'est Bella, y a-t-il quelqu'un?"

Emmett appela, Liam appela, Lauren appela, Oncle Tony appela, Doc appela, et ils eurent plusieurs autres avec eux - en sécurité. Mais Doc avait quelque chose à ajouter à propos de ses fils.

 _"Edward et Alec sont pris au piège dans un bus scolaire", a-t-_ il rapporté dans une course, retenant son souffle. _Ils sont à une vingtaine de mètres du Wrangler, mais ils ne peuvent pas courir, et plusieurs fenêtres dans le bus sont cassées, peut-être dix minutes avant que les marcheurs n'arrivent._

 _"Nous avons besoin d'un plan, les gens!"_ Oncle Tony a dit avec autorité dans sa voix. Bella ravala son cœur et son esprit commença à tourner.

 _Planifier, planifier, planifier_ .

~ oOo ~

Edward utilisa toutes ses forces pour garder les portes du vieux bus de l'école mère fermées, et le temps passait. "Vérifiez la trappe!" Il a jeté son menton sur le toit. "Voyez si nous pouvons nous rendre là-bas."

"Dessus!" Alec a sauté par-dessus quelques sièges brisés qui bloquaient l'allée étroite. "Fuckin '..." Il s'arrêta pour tirer son arme sur un marcheur qui avait presque

réussi à grimper à travers la fenêtre brisée dans le dos. "Ils ne sont pas supposés être capables de grimper," grogna-t-il.

 _Ils ne le sont pas_ , pensa Edward d'un air sombre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait tellement de roteurs à l'extérieur qu'ils commençaient à s'empiler les uns sur les autres.

Les portes pliantes tremblaient avec les monstres à l'extérieur qui essayaient d'entrer, et Edward grogna avec l'effort de le garder fermé. La sueur coula sur ses tempes et il maudit. Un marcheur ne peut détenir que la moitié de la force d'un humain, mais il y en avait d'innombrables maintenant.

Et Edward et les autres ne les avaient même pas vus arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il y a quelques semaines - avant que les Cullen ne se séparent à Atlanta, laissant Pops là-bas pour trouver des médicaments - ils avaient partagé leurs théories sur les raisons pour lesquelles les rotters se regroupaient si vite. Comme ils étaient très probablement morts de cervelle, ne faisant que suivre le besoin basique de nourriture, les choses n'avaient pas augmenté jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réalisé à quel point les marcheurs étaient attirés par le bruit. Le bruit signifiait mouvement-vie ... nourriture.

Le bruit qui a porté, disons un coup de feu, serait facilement entendu par les rotters épars, qui ont ensuite suivi le même bruit et ont finalement fini au même endroit.

"Côté gauche!" Cria Edward. Un autre marcheur était sur le point de dégringoler dans le bus, et Edward ne pouvait pas lâcher les portes pour récupérer ses armes.

"Ce n'est pas bien, mon pote." Alec haletait alors qu'il tirait plusieurs coups de feu. "Nous ne pouvons pas arriver au toit - l'écoutille ne bougera pas."

Edward grogna à force d'effort et espéra que les autres élaboreraient un plan.

Stat.

6.

 _Carbondale, Illinois 1er_ _juillet_ _2013_

 _2 mois et 25 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Le Wrangler était définitivement le mieux équipé pour affronter les marcheurs, mais ... il n'y avait personne dedans. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas être utilisé pour sauver Edward et Alec.

La Sierra d'Edward et Land Rover de Royce étaient les suivants, mais ils étaient remplis de gens et de fournitures; plus, ils n'étaient pas les plus proches.

Il s'est avéré que Bella et Alice étaient, sans compter le bus Whitlock qui ne pouvait pas atteindre la cible.

 _Un autobus scolaire jaune rouillé_ .

"C'est un suicide." Alice essuya ses larmes et bondit sur son siège tandis qu'un rouquin frappait à la fenêtre. "Nous allons mourir, Bella."

"Pas aujourd'hui." Bella vérifia le compteur de gaz, convaincue qu'il restait plus d'un demi-réservoir. Puis elle parla dans le walkie alors qu'elle tournait les clés dans le contact. "D'accord, nous sommes fixés ici."

Il y avait un plan.

Bella allait manœuvrer l'Oncle Tony et le VR d'Alec entre les voitures détruites qui jonchaient la route, et le seul travail d'Alice était d'ouvrir la petite trappe dans le plafond. Pendant ce temps, Tony, Emmett, Royce, Liam, Doc et Mike couvraient les femmes en se levant sur les toits des véhicules récréatifs supérieurs et en tuant autant de marcheurs que possible.

Le moteur en marche, Bella secoua le véhicule de traction avant pour secouer les rotors qui essayaient d'enterrer le véhicule. Alice grinçait chaque fois que ça devenait chaotique, signifiant qu'ils couraient sur les morts-vivants, mais cette merde donnait juste satisfaction à Bella.

 _"C'est génial, hon,"_ commenta l'oncle Tony, le son crépitant sur le walkie. _"Je peux voir Alec et Edward à travers mes jumelles, et si vous_ _pouvez conduire sur leur côté droit, ce sera plus facile pour eux de_ _sortir."_

"Je l'ai." Bella agrippa le volant et se redressa brusquement. Quand elle a gagné de l'espace pour accélérer, elle a dérapé d'un côté à l'autre, secouant d'autres marcheurs, puis l'a rasée et a roulé sur le bord de la route.

~ oOo ~ "D'accord, j'ai ouvert la trappe," grogna Alec.

Il avait fallu plusieurs coups pour faire exploser cette putain de trappe, et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils seraient capables de sortir de cette façon. Trop de promeneurs étaient sur le point de pénétrer à l'intérieur, et Edward utilisait toutes ses forces pour garder les portes pliantes fermées. C'était à Alec de tuer les pourris qui entraient.

"Je ne peux pas le tenir - beaucoup plus longtemps," grinça Edward. Ses bras brûlaient, tremblaient, et ses cuisses battaient. "Are-se rapprochent-ils?"

Ils avaient tous deux vu le véhicule récréatif d'Alec, qui dérapait actuellement dans le labyrinthe de voitures accidentées, et ils devinaient que l'oncle Tony conduisait. Ou peut-être Pops.

"Presque là!" Alec jeta un couteau sur toute la longueur de l'autobus, le plaçant dans la gorge d'un déambulateur qui pendait à mi-chemin à l'intérieur. Un coup rapide à encore un autre marcheur a suivi. "Enfoiré, je suis presque sorti des munitions."

"J'ai deux armes à feu." Edward grogna et cogna son épaule contre les portes, les gardant fermées. "Oh, Jésus baise le Christ." C'était brutal. Putain _brutal_ .

"Roulant sur notre droite!" Alec aboya, et ils virent le RV apparu le long du bus. C'était littéralement aplatir les marcheurs au sol, les écraser, les écraser. Il conduisait aussi si près de l'autobus que le bruit de crissement qui grattait le côté était constant. Mais c'était efficace. Quand l'oncle Tony atteignit l'avant, il bloquait commodément les portes qu'Edward avait eu tant de mal à garder fermées.

En quittant son poste, Edward ignora la douleur dans ses bras pour aider son frère. Il leva son arme, tirant sur n'importe quel marcheur qui avait sa tête à l'intérieur du bus, puis poussa Alec vers le milieu de l'autobus.

De l'extérieur, il y avait plus de rotateurs qui tombaient au sol, et il a fallu un moment pour enregistrer le fait qu'ils recevaient de l'aide des autres.

"Nous sommes couverts." Edward secoua son menton à la trappe dans le plafond. "Tu y vas en premier."

~ oOo ~

Avec Alice dans le siège du passager gelé par la peur, Bella abandonna la roue dès qu'elle vit qu'Edward et Alec avaient disparu sur le toit de l'autobus scolaire. Elle s'est précipitée dans la section espace de vie du VR et a poussé la trappe ouverte. Heureusement, le lit avait déjà été roulé dans les frais généraux, donc il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le rendre plus facile pour les gars.

"Ici, les gars!" elle a crié.

Son calme a commencé à glisser quand elle a entendu la première série de bottes qui battait sur le toit. Son cerveau savait déjà que le pire était passé - que les deux Cullen seraient bientôt en sécurité - afin qu'elle ne puisse plus compter sur l'adrénaline

pour la garder stable. Une autre paire de bottes s'est posée sur le toit et son cœur a commencé à marteler.

Alec fut le premier à regarder dans la trappe, et il eut l'air choqué de découvrir que c'était Bella qui rencontrait son regard. _Attend quelqu'un d'autre?_

"Attention, spitfire." Il a craqué rapidement, puis s'est abaissé à travers l'ouverture assez petite. Finalement, il atterrit sur le sol, juste à côté de la petite table de la cuisine, et attira Bella pour un câlin et un baiser ferme sur son front. "Tu continues à me surprendre, Swan." La laissant partir, il a hurlé pour qu'Edward descende son cul ici.

Bella tremblait avec le besoin de voir Edward maintenant. Elle n'avait pas été préparée pour ça - pas du tout - mais c'était forcément énergique.

~ oOo ~

Edward grogna, _serré,_ et finit par se faufiler dans le véhicule.

La seconde, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, il ferma la trappe et s'affaissa dans l'un des sièges de la table, sa respiration dure et peu profonde.

Savoir que c'était Bella qui était venue pour eux et pas Oncle T ou Pops était ... putain de bizarre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cela, alors il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur sa respiration, et il essaya de ne pas pleurnicher comme une chienne au sujet de la douleur brûlante dans ses bras.

Mais, comme cela avait été prouvé récemment, il était impossible de garder Bella dans la tête longtemps. Et maintenant, c'était carrément impossible, compte tenu de la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur lui, le coupant presque de son souffle, et lui avait serré les bras autour du cou.

"Oh, merci merde, vous allez bien." Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, tremblant. "Je m'excuserai d'agir plus tard."

Edward laissa échapper un rire tremblant, submergé par les émotions qui le traversaient. C'était ... nouveau. Et cela n'a pris que quelques secondes avant

Edward avait besoin de ses contacts autant qu'elle semblait avoir besoin des siens. Putain, l'urgence l'a presque renversé.

"Tu vas bien, tu vas bien ..." Elle chantait ces deux mots encore et encore, comme elle l'avait fait la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés; seulement, alors les mots avaient été pour Seth. "Vous allez bien, vous allez bien." Ensuite sont venus les baisers. Elle passa son visage sur eux, tout en disant qu'il allait bien, il allait bien.

"Je vais bien," murmura-t-il. Ignorant de nouveau la brûlure dans ses bras, il leva la main pour saisir son menton. Il se pencha et la respira, le visage incliné, le nez et le front touchant. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il savait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber, et il était certain qu'il ne l'aurait jamais vue plus belle. Pas même la seule fois où il l'avait eu au lit.

Brossant ses lèvres aux siennes, il mit le baiser en mouvement, comme pour demander et permettre en même temps, ce à quoi Bella fit un bruit heureux et l'embrassa beaucoup plus fort. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure et Edward agrippa ses hanches, la rapprocha et prit possession de sa bouche.

Il lui avait manqué.

À leur frustration mutuelle, le baiser s'acheva brusquement quand Alec s'éclaircit la gorge, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi la petite question du troupeau de marcheurs entourant le VR.

 _Bon sang_ . Edward frotta une main sur son visage, respirant lourdement, et Bella planta son front dans son épaule.

Alec sourit. "Est-ce que je reçois la même salutation, ou ...?" Edward le regarda fixement.

~ oOo ~

Ayant le sentiment qu'Edward n'aimait pas les lunettes, Bella lui donna un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de descendre de ses genoux. Elle se tourna vers Alec et Alice, puis dit, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le VR ..." Elle leva un sourcil et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

Alec a vite compris. "Séjours dans le camping-car." Il hocha la tête avec compréhension, bien que la gravité de la situation soit effacée de son visage une fois qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère aîné. "Putain de _chien_ , mon pote." Il

avait l'air ... _fier_ . "Regarde 'chu, scorin' avec l'un des plus chauds-"

"Je pense que ça suffit, Alec." Edward regardait toujours son petit frère, mais Bella était à peu près sûre qu'il y avait une pincée d'amusement cachée sous toute cette rudesse. "Bella et moi ... c'est notre affaire.

"Ouais, ouais, je comprends." Alec sourit et s'approcha d'Edward pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. "Tu es mon héro."

Edward roula les yeux.

Bella fit de même, mais elle gloussait aussi.

"Pouvons-nous nous débarrasser d'ici maintenant?" Demanda Alice, toujours effrayée.

~ oOo ~

Il a fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour remorquer les véhicules qui bloquaient la route, tout en tuant les marcheurs.

Mais finalement, ils sont revenus sur la route, tout le monde s'est vidé et tranquille.

Doc conduisit le Sprinter d'Edward tandis qu'Edward et Bella dormaient dans le lit au-dessus d'eux.

Un voyage qui ne devait pas durer plus d'une heure, de la banlieue de Nashville à Clarksville, leur prit six heures. Et c'était alors que Edward et Bella se réveillaient.

Ils installent leur campement pour la nuit près d'un vieux relais routier; ceux qui avaient dormi sur le chemin se sont portés volontaires pour surveiller. Puis ils se sont tous lavés à tour de rôle, enfilant de nouveaux vêtements, mangeant quelque chose et vérifiant leurs armes.

Il restait assez calme et discret, ce que Bella trouvait étrange. Après la bataille d'aujourd'hui, une partie d'elle voulait crier en triomphe. Elle voulait aussi se raccrocher à Edward comme un pansement, mais elle se retint. Elle offrait un sourire secret à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des chemins, quelque chose qui faisait bouger la bouche d'Edward - _je prendrai presque un sourire tous les jours si ça voulait dire que les grimaces avaient disparu_ \- mais sinon, Bella restait à l'arrière-plan.

Ils avaient du travail et ils les ont pris au sérieux. Garder et défendre est venu en premier avant lovey-dovey.

Bella était une personne optimiste, mais elle était aussi pratique. Elle n'allait pas se détourner de ... eh bien, il se sentait mal en utilisant le mot "amour" cela bientôt, mais ... un intérêt d'amour? Peu importe, elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui est partie. Mais le côté pratique d'elle a reconnu que le moment ne pouvait pas être pire.

Tant qu'Edward restait à l'écart, Bella le gardait décontracté et maintenait ses distances. Elle l'a laissé à lui, en d'autres termes. Mais elle espérait que ses petits regards et ses sourires lui disaient qu'elle était intéressée.

~ oOo ~

Deux jours plus tard, ils s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement de Saint-Louis. S'ils avaient de la chance, ils atteindraient la ville demain avant la tombée de la nuit. Pour l'instant, ils

étaient juste à l'extérieur de Carbondale, Illinois, et ils avaient récemment terminé le petit déjeuner.

Après leur course contre des marcheurs à l'extérieur de Nashville, leur approvisionnement en munitions n'était pas aussi important qu'ils l'auraient voulu, alors il a été décidé que quelques hommes et femmes tenteraient leur chance en ville.

Edward, Alec, Lauren et Oncle Tony se portèrent volontaires.

Bella avait aussi proposé d'y aller, mais quelques autres voulaient qu'elle les aide à apprendre à pêcher, alors ...

Ayant grandi avec un pêcheur avide, Bella avait dessiné la courte paille, et elle était coincée avec Jessica, Carmen, Mike et Angela. Mais au moins, Seth et Ben allaient suivre. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient l'animer un peu à Crab Orchard Lake.

Se dirigeant vers le Wrangler où les gars et Lauren s'apprêtaient à partir, Bella prit Edward à part, voulant que le nœud dans son estomac se desserre.

"Hum ... fais attention, d'accord?" Elle tripota l'ourlet de la chemise à carreaux d'Edward.

"Je fais toujours attention." Edward fronça les sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas, vous êtes tous ... Je ne sais pas, Fidgety."

"Pardon." Bella recula d'un pas, se sentant stupide.

"Bella!" Royce leur a couru dessus. "Je pensais que je rejoindrais toi et les autres au bord du lac."

Le froncement d'Edward se transforma en un de ses regards renfrognés, mais Bella ne le regardait pas. Elle souriait, bien que fort, à Royce.

"Sûr." Elle a haussé les épaules. "Nous partons dans vingt." Peut-être que Royce voulait aussi apprendre à pêcher? "Alors ..." Elle regarda de nouveau Edward, qui apprit ses traits. "Je te verrai plus tard, non?"

"Droite." Edward obligea un sourire poli avant de partir.

Bella se sentait vaincue, se disant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Encore. Edward ne voulait clairement pas qu'elle soit très proche.

~ oOo ~

Le lac était paisible et magnifique, et si le marcheur occasionnel n'avait pas trébuché dans les bois pour s'y rendre, il aurait été parfait.

Après avoir enseigné quelques notions de base au groupe, Bella marcha nonchalamment le long du front de mer pendant que Seth surveillait la pêche. Royce avait choisi d'aller avec Bella, et les deux se sont occupés de la défense.

"J'en ai attrapé un autre!" Jessica était excitée alors qu'elle sortait une autre basse à grande bouche. "Nous allons avoir un festin plus tard."

Bella gloussa et leva les yeux pour prendre un peu de soleil. Les yeux fermés, le monde était presque de retour à son ancienne gloire. La faim dans le monde, les guerres et les conneries politiques nonobstant. Là encore, ils avaient aussi leurs propres guerres maintenant. Et la faim.

 _Pas de politiciens, cependant_ . Non. Zombies à la place. _Eh ... quelle est la_ _différence?_

Eh bien, Bella sourit à elle-même, les politiciens cachaient leur avidité derrière des mots et des promesses.

"Tu es beau." Royce fourra un morceau de cheveux derrière son oreille, la rendant effectivement mal à l'aise.

Il devenait de plus en plus évident que Royce voulait quelque chose que Bella n'avait pas envie de lui donner. Il était beau, intelligent et très gentil, mais ...

"Merci." Elle sourit poliment et s'éloigna.

Royce pinça ses lèvres et suivit Bella alors qu'elle recommençait à marcher.

"Tu sais ..." Royce laissa échapper un petit rire une minute plus tard et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. "J'ai entendu quelque chose de drôle la nuit dernière."

"Oh oui?" Bella s'accroupit et regarda quelques plantes spéculatives, à peu près certaine qu'elles étaient des poireaux sauvages, ou des rampes comme elles les appelaient dans le Sud. Toutes ces heures sur la route payaient avec chaque livre sur le désert. Le fait que ceux-ci sentaient l'ail sortea confirmé sa suspicion. "Pouvez-vous juste tenir ça?" Elle a levé son fusil, et Royce l'a pris pour qu'elle puisse arracher quelques plantes. Les longues feuilles étaient aussi comestibles, donc elle n'a pas seulement sauvé les ampoules minces à la fin. "Nous allons totalement nous régaler ce soir", a-t-elle imité Jessica.

Royce lui sourit alors qu'elle se levait. "C'est génial, alors, de toute façon ... ce que j'ai entendu hier soir?"

"Oh, ouais, désolé, continue." Bella essuya la saleté des poireaux et retint le bouquet près des tiges pourpres. "Revenons aux autres." Elle pouvait voir deux marcheurs se diriger vers Seth et les autres qui pêchaient, mais il se passait un certain temps avant que les morts-vivants ne s'en approchent. "Tu disais?"

"Eh bien ..." Il souffla et se massa la nuque. «J'ai entendu quelques-uns des autres parler ... Apparemment, toi et Cullen-Edward, je veux dire ... sont proches, il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Les sourcils de Bella se levèrent, pensant qu'Alice avait besoin de garder la bouche fermée. «C'est un homme bon, continua Royce, mais je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vraiment le voir, vous deux, je me suis dit que je vous aurais appris la vérité à la place. Il lui a donné un sourire charmant.

Bella prétendait être scandalisée. "Pourquoi, M. _King,_ je ne vous ai pas pris pour un potin." Se retournant pour marcher en arrière, elle sourit et secoua la tête à Royce. "Pour la honte, M. King. Pour la _honte_ ." Puis elle tourna à nouveau et marcha plus vite, appelant un airy, "Vous ne devriez pas écouter les rumeurs!" sur son épaule.

~ oOo ~

"Je veux faire vite." Edward était torride comme l'oncle T stationné dans une petite rue près du poste de police local. Il était énervé contre lui-même, car au lieu de se concentrer sur les dizaines de promeneurs à proximité, il pensait à Bella et Royce.

"Je suis d'accord." Alec vérifia ses armes. "Revenons au camp avant que la veine sur le front d'Edward n'apparaisse."

Lauren et Tony ont trouvé ça drôle. Edward n'a pas fait ça.

"Oh, vis un peu, mon garçon." T applaudit une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. "Nous savons tous que tu es gentille avec Bella, tu sais, elle est bonne pour toi-"

Edward regarda avec incrédulité l'oncle T. " _Doux_ pour elle, dans quel putain de siècle vivez-vous?"

"Il ne l'a pas nié", a chanté Lauren et a quitté le Wrangler. "Allez, les gars, trouvons des munitions."

Secouant la tête, Edward suivit et prit les devants pendant que l'Oncle Tony faisait tourner la voiture.

Edward, Alec et Lauren restèrent à proximité d'objets plus gros que leurs corps afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux-mêmes, et ils tuèrent silencieusement tout marcheur qui croisait leur chemin. Jusqu'à présent, c'était agréable et calme, pas de troupeaux, pas d'hystérie. Mais ils savaient tous à quelle vitesse cela pouvait changer.

"Comment sais-tu Edward et Bella?" Lauren murmura - mais pas trop doucement - à Alec.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, prenant plutôt de la vitesse pour se rendre au poste de police. La rue était jonchée de détritus, de voitures en panne, de morts et de traces d'un de ces abris pathétiques de la FEMA.

 _Comme des tentes entourées de murs de sacs de sable se dresseraient sur le chemin des promeneurs._

La FEMA devait repenser la merde si elle avait le même protocole pour les inondations que pour les apocalypses de zombies.

"Ce qui se passe dans le VR reste dans le VR", a répondu Alec. "Mais comment faire

 _vous_ savez à leur sujet? "

"Eh bien, c'était énigmatique," marmonna Lauren. « _Je le_ sais parce que je l'ai vu avant que nous partions aujourd'hui, quand Bella lui a demandé de rester en sécurité, s'il-vous-plait, c'était si transparent et Edward voulait que Royce mette de l'ordre dans la pêche.

"Pouvez-vous fermer la gueule deux fois?" Edward grogna.

Mais Alec et Lauren n'ont pas fermé la gueule. Pas même quand ils l'ont fait à l'intérieur de la gare et ont commencé à fouiller dans les armoires et les casiers. Ils continuaient d'agacer la merde d'Edward, continuaient de parler, continuaient à spéculer.

"Mais si c'est réciproque," dit Lauren en ouvrant la porte, "pourquoi ne se retrouvent-ils pas ensemble et n'en ont plus besoin?"

"Parce que c'est mon frère dont nous parlons." Alec a déchiré un bureau et a trouvé une arme de poing et un fusil. "Il est un solitaire parce qu'il

n'aime pas les gens, mais ... le peu dont il s'entoure ... Disons simplement qu'il ne s'occupe pas très bien de la perte. "

Edward grinça des dents, occupé dans le bureau d'à côté, et essaya de ne pas penser au jour où ils perdirent sa mère. Il essayait aussi de ne pas penser à quel point il serait satisfaisant de donner un coup de pied rapide à Alec.

"C'est mignon." La voix de Lauren s'était adoucie. «Mais nous avons besoin d'êtres chers, être seul est pire, Edward doit ... Edward, tu dois aller voir Bella, embrasser la merde éternelle et lui dire qu'elle est avec toi maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas de masquage du snort. _Christ, qu'est-ce que c'est avec ces gens?_ Le monde comme ils le savaient avait pris fin, et son petit frère et Lauren discutaient de l'amour? Des relations? Allons.

Edward voulait-il Bella? Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Il n'était pas si bon menteur qu'il pouvait se nier la vérité. Mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin dans la vie était quelqu'un à s'inquiéter de quelqu'un à perdre.

Même maintenant ... il se débattait si durement pour ne pas penser à l'endroit où Bella se trouvait, à ce qu'elle faisait et aux dangers qu'elle pouvait courir.

Il savait qu'elle était féroce, très capable, et ... incroyable ... mais pas même le Hulk pourrait vivre pour toujours. Quelle que soit la force d'une personne, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire si un troupeau de roteurs venait pour vous?

Edward n'a pas fait de sentiments. il n'avait pas eu de vraie relation depuis l'université, et cela avait pris fin quand le plus large voulait sortir plus, être social, et amener Edward à rencontrer ses parents. Ce qui l'avait fait se sentir bondé, comme s'il y avait une corde autour du cou.

Après ça…? Edward avait eu le branchement occasionnel, et il en avait été satisfait. La minute où la femme voulait aller aux rendez-vous, il s'était rendu indisponible jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'indice.

Cette merde avec Bella-Edward ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'était pas né hier. il savait que les sentiments avaient été impliqués de son côté, mais les temps étaient différents maintenant. Il ne changerait pas miraculeusement non plus. Il n'aimait toujours pas les gens en général. Il n'a pas aimé aller aux dates. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'impressionner qui que ce soit.

Le mot "amour" lui-même se sentait étranger.

Frottant sa poitrine, Edward fit une grimace et repoussa toutes ces conneries. Il avait un travail à faire ici, et il allait y mettre toute son énergie.

Pourtant, le mot de Lauren ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

 _«Edward, tu dois aller voir Bella, embrasser la merde éternelle et lui dire qu'elle est avec toi maintenant._

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas?

Être avec quelqu'un signifiait un engagement qui, à son tour, équivalait à une relation, qui conduisait à faire des promesses.

Il n'y avait aucune promesse qu'il pouvait donner.

Et c'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? Ils étaient comme la nuit et le jour. Alors qu'Edward était

En pensant à toute cette merde, Bella avait ... dix-sept ans de moins, et elle avait sans aucun doute "trouver un petit ami" au bas de sa liste de choses à faire. Christ, à son âge, Edward pensait au travail, ou il avait sa bite dans la main.

~ oOo ~

Bella siffla à travers ses dents pendant que Doc versait l'alcool sur sa paume.

Le camping sentait le poisson grillé, les poireaux et les champignons - _et comme un hôpital frigineux -_ mais Bella n'avait pas faim. Elle allait manger parce qu'elle avait besoin de nourriture, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce serait insipide. Elle était trop inquiète. Parce qu'il commençait à faire sombre dans quelques heures et que les gars n'étaient pas encore revenus de la ville.

Elle était en train de jouer avec sa tête, la distrayant, et ainsi elle avait réussi à se couper en éviscérant un poisson.

 _Papa serait si fier_ . Bella roula les yeux sur elle-même. "Ils vont bien, chéri." Doc sourit sciemment.

Elle rigola timidement. "Suis-je si évident?"

Il inclina la tête, son sourire se transformant en un sourire. "Juste un peu." Sur un genou en face d'elle, il fouilla dans son sac. Bon sang, ça allait prendre des points. "Puis-je vous demander qui vous inquiétez?"

Bella ouvrit la bouche - le nom d'Edward sur le bout de sa langue - et la referma, alors ... "Hum, tous, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr bien sûr." Doc l'humourait, Bella était presque sûre. "Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait t'inquiéter un peu plus?"

 _Oui. Ton fils aîné._

"Peut-être", admit-elle.

"Mmhmm." Doc avait préparé le kit de suture et Bella serra la mâchoire. Elle pouvait supporter la douleur, mais elle détestait les aiguilles. "Un conseil à propos de cette personne, ne perdez pas espoir."

"Euh-huh." Bella regarda autour du camping, des gens éparpillés pour préparer la nourriture. Quand Royce rencontra son regard, elle détourna rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas lui donner l'invitation de venir.

Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment Doc.

"Ils sont de retour!" Quelqu'un cria, et la tête de Bella se redressa. Merde, même son cœur a fait un petit saut.

Pas bon.

Elle était supposée être distante. Décontractée. Parce qu'Edward n'a pas aimé ...

"Asseyez-vous, Bella." Doc lui donna un regard patient. "Voulez-vous une anesthésie locale?"

Elle secoua la tête d'un mouvement brusque et aspira son souffle. "Finis-en avec."

Elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir une main engourdie ici, de toute façon. Même si c'était sa gauche qui avait été blessée.

Ça a piqué, mais Doc était gentil et efficace. Ses mains étaient fermes, et il dégageait un calme qui avait presque un effet paisible sur Bella. Presque. Pas assez. Mais elle pouvait le sentir. Cependant, lorsque le Wrangler apparut pour elle, elle se fichait des points de suture, de la douleur ou ... de toute autre chose.

Oncle Tony, Alec, Lauren et Edward sont sortis du véhicule, tous fatigués et un peu moins portés. Mais ils étaient vivants, et Tony et Alec tenaient des polochons avec des fusils.

«Nous devions trouver une autre route à l'extérieur de la ville», a dit l'oncle Tony à Esme et Carmen. "Nous avons vu d'autres personnes quand nous partions, mais ils ne nous ont pas vus."

"Nous pensons que nous devrions encore partir bientôt", a ajouté Alec.

Bella baissa la tête de quelques centimètres pour ne pas paraître stalker. Cependant, à en juger par le doux rire de Doc, elle n'avait pas encore atteint subtile.

Elle regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'Edward scrutait le terrain de camping, et elle se retrouva à retenir son souffle quand il la regarda fixement. Elle vit ensuite comment il plissa les yeux et commença à marcher.

Vivement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" cracha-t-il, accroupi à côté de son père. Il avait l'air contrarié. En colère.

Bella était juste embarrassée. "Accident stupide, c'est pire que ça en a l'air."

"Cinq points de suture ne sont pas quelque chose à jouer dans la nature," dit doucement Doc. "Nous n'aimons pas les plaies ouvertes". Mais pour apaiser Edward, il ajouta: "Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, je connais mon travail."

"Oui peut importe." Edward nettoyait ses mains avec un gel antibactérien, et le second Doc en avait fini avec les points de suture, Edward intervint, "Merci, Pops, je vais le prendre d'ici."

Doc pinça ses lèvres, les yeux entre Bella et Edward. Puis il hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. Je suppose que tu le seras, je serai avec Ben là-bas si tu as besoin de moi. Il a pointé ... quelque part.

Edward acquiesça distraitement et attrapa le sac de son père, récupérant des serviettes stériles, un rouleau de ruban adhésif pour l'hôpital et un pansement. "Vingt ans dans la construction-j'ai une certaine expérience avec des coupures et des éraflures."

Bella ne savait pas s'il le lui disait ou s'il murmurait à elle-même, alors elle resta silencieuse.

"Pourquoi as-tu dû te blesser?" il a demandé avec irritation. Les sourcils de Bella se levèrent. "Euh, je suis désolé?"

Edward fit un bruit, concentré sur sa paume.

Il manquait de la manière de chevet de Doc, c'est sûr. Mais il était toujours prudent. Ses longs doigts étaient rugueux, calleux, mais ils avaient l'impression d'être baume apaisant quand ils la touchaient.

Bella perdait probablement son putain d'esprit à propos de cet homme.

"Je suis foutu," marmonna Edward en déchirant une bande de ruban adhésif. "Complètement, complètement, et complètement baisée."

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais," claqua Bella.

Elle pensait qu'il était énervé contre elle.

Les traits d'Edward s'adoucirent _légèrement_ . "Fais-moi confiance, moi." Il travailla silencieusement pendant une minute, s'assurant que la plaie était couverte et commença à rouler sur le pansement. "Tu n'es pas autorisé à te blesser," dit-il doucement après un moment. Un éclair de contrariété dans ses yeux. Puis un soupir, et plus de cette douceur. "Ça me rend inquiet, d'accord?" L'irritation était de retour.

Et Bella était surprise. Parce que ... il n'était pas tellement énervé qu'il était ... inquiet. À son sujet. Peut-être même qu'il se _souciait_ d'elle.

"Arrête de sourire." C'était au tour d'Edward de claquer. Le sourire de Bella ne fit que s'élargir.

À quoi la bouche d'Edward se tordit finalement, montrant un fantôme de sourire. "Le Christ, la fille ..." Il souffla un souffle et plia la fin du pansement en un point, avant d'appliquer une autre bande de ruban adhésif dessus pour maintenir le tout ensemble. "Le rouge." Il a rapidement zippé le sac en cuir, puis a tiré Bella à ses pieds. "Dans un jour ou deux, vous pouvez laisser la blessure respirer pendant que nous sommes sur la route."

Bella hocha la tête, ses yeux s'entraînèrent sur le pouce d'Edward qui passait sur ses jointures. Elle se demanda s'il allait le remarquer et le lâcher comme s'il avait été brûlé.

"Bella ..." Edward fit un pas de plus, l'air autour d'eux devenant plus épais avec la tension. "Vous êtes avec ..."

Elle le regarda, aussi vulnérable et pleine d'espoir qu'elle se sentait. Il devait voir ça. Droite? Bella savait qu'elle était une actrice terrible. Elle avait aussi le pire visage de poker.

Sa mâchoire se tordit, Edward fit un autre pas et palpa sa joue. Elle déglutit difficilement, et d'un coup d'œil, elle vit qu'ils avaient l'attention de quelques autres.

"Tu peux nommer le chien comme tu veux," dit Edward. Puis il se baissa et l'embrassa.

7.

 _Carbondale, Illinois 4 juillet 2013_

 _mois et 28 jours depuis l'_ _éclosion_

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'Edward ait ramassé Bella, enroula ses jambes autour de lui, la porta à l'intérieur du Sprinter, et verrouilla la porte que Bella trouva sa voix et demanda ce qu'il faisait.

«Tu vas te faire seul,» répondit-il entre deux baisers frénétiques.

"Ah d'accord." Bella commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ses doigts tremblants. Était-ce finalement ça? Edward pourrait-il l'accepter comme faisant partie de sa vie et l'inclure? Dieu, elle le voulait. "Je te veux, mais pas seulement pour une simple baise, Edward."

"Bien." Edward prit un autre baiser dur, un profond qui donna à Bella des frissons, avant de la libérer pour sortir le lit au-dessus de sa tête. Puis un autre baiser avant qu'il ne grimpe pour sortir le matelas. "Obtenez votre beau cul ici." Il tendit une main pour elle.

"Bien, hein?" Elle l'a laissé l'aider.

Il hocha la tête et s'activa avec ses vêtements. "Le meilleur." Il arracha sa chemise, puis son tank, pendant que Bella travaillait sur les jeans d'Edward.

"Ass-homme, homme-sein, ou homme-jambe?" Bella rigola à bout de souffle. Elle était étourdie.

Edward ne répondit pas verbalement, mais l'expression affamée qui apparaissait sur son visage quand Bella défit son soutien-gorge était suffisante. Breastman.

Certainement breast-man.

"Comment va ta main?" murmura-t-il, s'abaissant sur Bella. "Aucune douleur?"

"Non, juste ... pique un peu." Elle regarda dans ses yeux vert sombre, hypnotisée. Il y avait tellement en eux; il n'était pas fermé ou gardé. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir au-delà de la luxure. Vouloir, envie ... se rendre. "Qu'est-ce qui a amené tout ça?"

Il l'avait évitée, et maintenant ...?

"Toi." Il se laissa tomber et embrassa son cou. Ralentissez. Moins frénétique. Plus passionné. "Tu as apporté ça, Bella." Appuyé sur un coude, il a utilisé sa main disponible et a tracé un doigt sur sa clavicule, elle

poitrine, la vallée entre ses seins, son estomac ... "Je pense que vous en savez beaucoup sur la façon dont je fonctionne maintenant." Sa voix était calme, et ses yeux suivaient la ligne de son doigt. "Ça ne changera pas, sauf ..." Un coin de sa bouche se déroba. "Vous verrez beaucoup plus de moi."

Bella laissa échapper un souffle et un petit rire. "J'espere." Plus qu'il ne pourrait savoir. Bon sang, _elle_ ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle savait qu'elle développait des sentiments sérieux pour Edward, même sans _vraiment le_ connaître. Ses passe-temps passés, ses goûts, ses aversions, ses plats préférés et la musique qu'il préférait.

Ce qu'elle savait sur lui ... il faisait des choses à son esprit et à son corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il l'a mise en feu avec ce doigt solitaire, ce regard chauffé, et ... sa bite dure qui pressait contre sa cuisse. Et au-dessus de ça, c'était plus. Comment il a protégé les gens; il a dit qu'il ne les aimait pas ou ne se souciait pas de ce qui s'était passé, mais ses actions disaient le contraire.

"Tu pourrais en avoir marre de moi."

Elle secoua la tête, doutant sincèrement que c'était possible. "Non."

Edward l'ignora et continua de parler, pendant que ce chiffre se glissait plus bas dans son estomac. "J'aime mon espace, j'aime la paix et la tranquillité et la simplicité." Il fit une pause pour entourer son nombril. "Je te veux dans mon espace, cependant ... Tu ..." Il rit sous cape, comme s'il s'était fait une blague et qu'elle n'en était pas au courant. "Tu ne me fais pas chier autant que les autres."

Bella ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. elle a reniflé. "Juste un peu?"

Il inclina la tête, puis descendit pour embrasser le haut de son sein gauche. "Surtout parce que tu m'as sur le fil quand tu sors pour jouer au guerrier." L'autre sein. "Ça frustre la merde sur moi."

Bella choisit soigneusement ses mots, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il a évidemment aimé ça, alors elle massa doucement son cuir chevelu. "Est-ce que ... tu veux que je reste plus longtemps?"

Elle n'aimerait pas ça, mais ce serait stupide de risquer un plus grand risque en s'inquiétant d'Edward pendant _qu'il_ était là-bas, le faisant ainsi glisser.

Les erreurs n'étaient plus permises.

"Oui et non." Edward baissa les yeux alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans la ceinture de son pantalon. « Nous pouvons parler _que_ plus tard, et croyez - moi, je veux parler. » Bella inspira profondément et souleva ses hanches. "Mais ça,

à propos de nous? "Ses yeux fouillèrent les siens, tout en glissant le long de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements." J'aimerais bien avoir cette merde avec maintenant. Règles - peu importe. Je ne suis pas bon à ... "Il fit une grimace et se reconcentra sur le bas de son corps." Putain, je ne sais pas, les relations? "

"Je, euh ..." Bella déglutit et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation, ce qui n'était pas facile. Friggin 'l'enfer ... de tous les temps, _maintenant_ il voulait parler? «Je pense que c'est plutôt facile, on s'embrasse quand on en a envie, il y a peut-être une prise en main, je peux te taquiner quand tu deviens grincheux que d'habitude ...» grogna Edward, mais Bella choisit de reconnaître seulement qu'il y avait un de ses rares sourires presque sur ses lèvres. "Parfois, je t'apporte du café le matin avec une barre de chocolat dedans." Cela a valu un bruit d'approbation, un doux bourdonnement. Et un baiser à sa hanche. «Je prends soin de toi, sois un peu dans le besoin, quand tu reviens d'une course à l'approvisionnement ou autre chose.

"Je peux faire avec ça," murmura-t-il, s'embrassant plus bas. "Continue."

Bella lécha ses lèvres. "Hum." Continuez, continuez. Merde. Euh "Nous aurons beaucoup de sexe." Elle était presque sûre d'avoir un sourire. "D'accord-"

"Attendez." Bella se redressa autant que possible, arrêtant Edward qui était sur le point d'embrasser sa chatte. Même si elle voulait ça ... "Je détesterais tuer l'ambiance, mais peux-tu m'abattre quand je me sens moins ..." Dirty était le mauvais mot, mais elle ne s'était pas douchée correctement depuis presque deux jours.

Les lavages qu'elle donnait à ses espaces privés aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait ne comptaient pas. Un rasage ne ferait pas de mal non plus.

"Es-tu foutu sérieux?" Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

"Bella, je salive pratiquement ici, tu n'as rien à craindre ..."

"S'il vous plaît?"

Edward soupira. «Est-ce que c'est une autre chose que je dois tolérer? Problèmes de femmes - insécurités et merde?

Elle cacha son amusement et hocha simplement de nouveau la tête. Mais elle n'était pas précaire. elle ne serait tout simplement pas à l'aise et en profiterait tout de suite.

"Bien." Il sembla hésiter alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau son corps, mais Bella avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait renverser ce froncement de sourcils. "Rien d'autre?"

"Eh bien ..." Bella l'accueillit dans ses bras et lui embrassa l'épaule. Mon dieu, elle adorait comme il était grand et musclé. Pas comme un bodybuilder, mais comme un homme qui connaissait son travail manuel. "Que diriez-vous de vos propres attentes? Tout ce que _vous_ voulez dire?"

Son front se plissa en pensée, et ses mains recommençaient à faire des choses magiques à son corps. Il caresse et caresse comme un expert; Pour être si rude sur les bords, il était attentionné.

"Une chose à propos de ... l'avenir, je suppose que tu pourrais dire." Il écarta quelques cheveux de son front, son regard doux. "La façon dont nous vivons maintenant, Bella ..." Il soupira et pressa leur nez ensemble. «Je ne peux jamais te le promettre demain, mais je peux te donner tous les jours qu'il me reste.

"Oh, Jésus." Les yeux de Bella s'embrasèrent, un courant inattendu d'émotions l'agrippa. "C'était ... oh, Edward." A perte de mots, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort contre elle.

Ces mots étaient parfaits - doux, romantique, et des mots que Bella s'accrocherait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

"Je ne fais pas bien avec les larmes," dit Edward mal à l'aise. "Surtout quand c'est toi."

Bella renifla. "Une merde dure."

"Non ..." Edward souffla un souffle frustré, délibéra pendant un battement, puis décida évidemment de la distraire avec quelque chose de plus agréable. Ses doigts et sa bouche la taquinaient sans pitié, et le premier coup de dents le long de son cou arrêta le diatribe interne de Bella à quel point Edward «Grumpy» Cullen pouvait être doux. À sa manière

" _Ohhh_ ." Elle l'arqua en arrière, ferma les yeux et exposa son cou. La chaleur se répandait à travers elle comme le soleil réclamait les champs et les villes quand il s'élevait chaque matin. Lent, stable, sûr. La réchauffer.

Le majeur d'Edward disparut dans sa chatte alors que sa langue envahissait sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de passion qu'elle lui tourna la tête. Elle a grandi plus humide et plus humide, plus nécessiteux et plus nécessiteux.

"N'est-ce pas ..." haleta-t-elle alors que son pouce descendait sur son clitoris, et elle écarta encore un peu ses jambes "- n'est-ce pas là où tu me dis de ne pas te coller après?"

Edward gloussa - un son bas et rauque - et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Ensuite il rassembla ses mains dans sa main gauche et les plaqua sur le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts se retirèrent de sa chatte, provoquant un gémissement de Bella. _Plus. Je veux plus, plus, plus_ . Mais sa déception ne dura que le temps qu'il lui fallut pour guider son sexe à son entrée.

Sans un mot au préalable, il s'avança et gémit contre sa joue.

"Oh, mon _Dieu_ ..." gémit Bella, longue et essoufflée, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il sortait le coussinet de son pouce de sa bouche.

Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. "Je veux plus de ça, de la source la prochaine fois."

Elle n'a pas répondu; Au lieu de cela, elle leva la tête pour regarder entre eux, ayant besoin de voir sa longue queue épaisse glisser dans et hors d'elle, l'étirant comme il l'avait fait pour la première fois.

Il ne faisait pas que coucher avec elle. Il jalonnait sa revendication, et l'homme le faisait à fond. Bella le sentait dans chaque mouvement, chaque baiser et chaque prise de ses mains.

Il ne dit pas le mot, mais Bella savait que tout était autour d'eux. Elle pouvait le sentir.

 _Mien. Mien. Mien._

Cela l'a stimulée; ils se sont déplacés plus vite. Elle souleva ses hanches et il claqua. Elle lui griffa le dos de sa main, et il gémit et l'embrassa plus fort. Elle gémit de son nom, et il maudit.

L'accumulation rendit Bella fiévreuse, ses respirations devenant rapides et superficielles. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de ralentir pour respirer plus facilement. Elle voulait tout, et elle le voulait maintenant.

"Presque ..." cria-t-elle et mordit son épaule, gagnant une poussée particulièrement dure et un grognement d'Edward. "N'oublie pas-" Elle

haleta alors que son orgasme commençait à picoter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "N'oublie pas, pas de protection."

"Je ne le ferai pas." Edward embrassa l'endroit entre ses sourcils. "Viens, Bella, laisse-moi te sentir."

Elle était déjà partie.

~ oOo ~

Edward grinça des dents, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, et regarda Bella sortir de son orgasme. C'était trop, c'était trop beau, c'était trop beau à voir, mais juste comme il pensait qu'il allait le perdre trop tôt, Bella retourna au présent et concentra toute son attention sur lui.

"Merde." Il déglutit, la bouche sèche. Outta souffle. Sortant de sa chatte serrée, il plana au-dessus de sa fille et se saisit de sa queue bien lisse, mais Bella prit rapidement le dessus. Entre les baisers et les coups, elle le poussa sur le bord rapidement.

"Viens sur moi," murmura-t-elle.

Un gémissement rugueux lui échappa et il ferma les yeux quand son orgasme prit le dessus. En trois pulsations, il a trempé la chatte de Bella avec sa libération, quelque chose qui lui a fait sentir sauvage et possessif.

Le sexe hallucinant combiné avec l'épuisement de la course d'approvisionnement d'aujourd'hui l'avait haletant et s'effondrer à côté de Bella; Pendant ce temps, Bella était déjà debout, en descendant vers la petite salle de bain pour se nettoyer.

Quand elle revint, elle insista pour faire des câlins - pendant au _moins_ dix minutes, dit-elle - mais Edward ne le trouva pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait. En fait, être enroulé autour de Bella comme ça signifiait qu'elle était complètement en sécurité et hors de danger.

Il savait qu'il se sentirait protecteur vis-à-vis de Bella, sans parler de sa responsabilité, et par extension, de Seth ... et même de Ben, qui était aussi la grande sœur de Bella ces derniers temps.

C'était correct, cependant. Il voulait Bella, la petite guerrière dans ses bras, et même s'il risquait maintenant de perdre plus, il assumerait la responsabilité qui accompagnait une relation.

Edward n'était pas démodé; Les femmes pouvaient aussi peser, mais ... s'il parlait à Bella de ces choses, il avait le sentiment qu'elle serait encore moins démodée. Bella ne voulait pas qu'il se sente responsable d'elle, mais, comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt: une merde dure. Il ne pouvait pas exactement contrôler ça.

"Vous voulez que les câlins soient terminés, n'est-ce pas?" Bella simula une moue et lui donna un regard de chiot. Mais le sourire tirant sur ses lèvres irrésistibles effaçait toute trace de la tristesse qu'elle essayait d'exprimer.

Ce sourire soulagea aussi Edward, parce que cela signifiait qu'elle le comprenait vraiment. Elle n'était pas énervée ou triste qu'il ne soit pas le gars le plus affectueux du monde. Au lieu de cela, il avait le sentiment qu'elle savait qu'il manifestait son affection d'une autre manière.

"Tant que tu es nue et que tu es pressé contre moi, comme tu l'es maintenant ..." Edward leva un sourcil alors que sa main parcourait son dos jusqu'à son cul sexy. "Non, je ne veux pas que les _câlins_ soient terminés." Il rit doucement et embrassa son nez. "Mais si nous reprenons la route demain matin, nous devrions probablement aller de l'avant."

Ils avaient des provisions à ranger et Edward était affamé. Bella devait l'être aussi.

"Il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste de la nourriture," marmonna-t-il.

«Ooh, est-ce que c'est là que je peux nourrir mon homme? Bella fit un petit shimmy, puis se retrouva sur lui. Ses cheveux se déployaient comme un rideau autour d'eux.

Lequel ... putain, c'était magnifique.

"Vous pouvez me nourrir à tout moment." Edward sourit et leva la tête pour se rapprocher de la paire de seins qui reposait actuellement sur sa poitrine. Christ, whatta vue. "Surtout devant Royce."

Bella renifla, lui donna une tape sur le bras et le roula. "Hommes." Elle secoua la tête en essayant de cacher sa joie. "Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué."

"Je ne suis pas aveugle." Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Bella avec incrédulité, qui quittait à nouveau le lit. "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que nous sommes ... tu sais ..." Il haussa les épaules. "Il ferait mieux de partir."

Bella rigola. "Maintenant que nous sommes - tu _sais_ ?" Elle cligna de l'œil et disparut de la vue. "Moyen de jalonner une réclamation."

Le commentaire ne signifiait rien, parce qu'Edward savait ... Il savait qu'il avait fait un travail spectaculaire en montrant Bella à qui elle appartenait.

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre il y a vingt minutes." Edward descendit aussi du lit et commença à enfiler un jean. Il allait prendre une douche plus tard, alors il ne s'embêtait pas avec des sous-vêtements.

"Je ne faisais que te taquiner, chérie." Bella lui sourit et serra ses bras autour de son abdomen. "Considérez votre territoire marqué."

Edward grogna en _enfer ouais_ , puis il fronça les sourcils après coup. "Maintenant, je suis chéri?"

Il pourrait vivre avec ça aussi.

"Eh bien, ouais ..." Bella parut soudainement timide. "Ou est-ce trop?"

"Aussi doux que le miel." Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'ironie. "Ouais c'est moi."

"Oh ferme la." Bella se mordit la lèvre et lui redonna son regard de chiot. «Tu _peux_ être gentil, tu sais, comme ce que tu as dit plus tôt à propos de me donner tous tes cadeaux d'aujourd'hui?

Edward offrit un haussement d'épaules à une épaule et libéra sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents. "Je n'ai pas dit que c'était gentil, ce sont des faits." Il se pencha en arrière et s'assit à moitié sur la table. Il amena Bella avec lui pour se tenir entre ses jambes. «Tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que ma dent sucrée était la seule chose sucrée à mon sujet? Bella hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas correct." Edward était en train de devenir ringard, et il devait lutter pour garder ses rires à distance. " _Tu_ es la chose la plus gentille de moi."

Bella a craqué. "Edward!" Elle lui tapota les côtes, provoquant finalement le rire d'Edward.

"Alors, allez, ma _douce_ -" il remua les sourcils "-savoir quelque chose à manger." Toujours en train de rire, il enfonça ses pieds dans ses bottes, attrapa un chandail à capuchon et ouvrit la porte.

"Maintenant, il rime aussi." Bella rigola et sortit. "A quoi le monde est-il arrivé?"

Edward sourit quand il passa le sweat à capuche au-dessus de sa tête et rejoignit Bella à l'extérieur. Mais cet amusement avait disparu quand il avait rencontré les rires de Pop, oncle Tony, Alec, et même Lauren.

 _Retour à la réalité_ .

"On dirait que tu es fait," dit Oncle T.

Pop a frappé l'arrière de la tête de T. "On ne parle plus comme ça, bon anglais, petit frère."

L'oncle Tony se renfrogna et se retourna. "Vous pouvez emmener l'homme au Queens, mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever Queens à l'homme."

Edward roula des yeux et alluma une cigarette avant de laisser derrière lui son père et son oncle. Bella s'était déjà assise à côté de l'un des feux pour trouver quelque chose, et cela convenait beaucoup mieux à Edward qu'écouter Pop et Oncle Tony se disputer sur ce qui était anglais et non. Ayez confiance, ils y étaient allés depuis quarante ans - enfin, depuis qu'ils ont quitté Queens pour Warrensburg.

Quand il atteignit le feu où Bella était assise, elle brandit silencieusement un bol en plastique avec du poisson grillé, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Carmen et Charlotte au sujet de St. Louis.

"Nous devrons espérer le meilleur," dit Bella, et Edward s'assit sur la bûche derrière laquelle elle s'appuya contre lui.

Toute la chose embrouilla Edward; c'était trop facile aussi, trop ... comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait cent fois. Alors qu'il commençait à manger en silence, il se concentra sur Bella, comment elle utilisait son genou comme une table pour sa propre assiette, comment elle jouait distraitement avec les lacets de sa botte droite, et comment elle lui offrait une bouteille d'eau sans même lui demander pour ça.

"Où vit ta famille à Saint-Louis?" Bella a demandé à Charlotte. "Je ne suis pas familier avec la région, mais est-ce que c'est smack-dab au milieu, ou une banlieue?"

"Près de Flynn Park, donc c'est malheureusement au milieu de tout ça." Charlotte fit une grimace en prenant son dîner. "Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont vivants, mais avec Peter parti-" Elle s'étrangla et secoua la tête.

Edward avait vraiment rien à dire, alors il détourna son attention sur leur environnement. Il faisait complètement noir, et il ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes qui étaient actuellement de garde. Emmett, Jasper et Mike n'avaient pas encore fait leurs preuves dans les yeux d'Edward, et chaque fois qu'un de ces gars

détourna les yeux de leur poste pour discuter avec quiconque les dépassait, que la défiance se décuplait.

"Edward ...?" Ben s'approcha et tapota Edward sur l'épaule. "Pouvons-nous chasser demain?"

"Je ne pense pas, gamin." Edward a pelleté du poisson et des champignons dans sa bouche. "Nous allons conduire toute la journée."

Le garçon n'était pas une nuisance complète; Edward devait lui donner ça. Ben aimait apprendre, et pas seulement quand il s'agissait de tirer avec une arme à feu. Edward l'avait déjà surpris en train de lire des livres sur le désert, alors c'était bien.

"Oh." Ben hocha la tête et se déplaça sur ses pieds. "Um ... je peux rouler avec toi?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr, que mon père sache, ouais?" Il savait que Pop protégeait Ben, gardant toujours un œil sur l'enfant. "Tu vas dormir dans ma camionnette aussi?"

"Si ça va."

Bella ne dit rien, s'adressant toujours à Charlotte et Carmen, mais elle écoutait. Edward le savait parce qu'elle lui serrait doucement la jambe.

Cependant, cette compression signifie-t-elle oui ou non? Comment putain pourrait-il dire, n'est-ce pas?

"Euh, ouais." Il hocha la tête, pensant qu'ils pouvaient transformer la salle à manger en un petit lit pour Ben. Et à en juger par le rapide baiser que Bella avait donné à l'intérieur de la jambe d'Edward, c'était la bonne réponse.

"Cool!" Les yeux de Ben s'éclairèrent, puis il courut vers Pops et Oncle Tony.

Le regard d'Edward suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Royce. L'homme était sur le point d'entrer dans son Land Rover, et il ne semblait pas trop heureux.

Edward _ne_ s'est _vraiment_ pas foutu.

Sans aucune raison - du moins il se le dit - il se pencha et embrassa le cou de Bella.

La porte du conducteur du VUS de Royce s'est refermée.

~ oOo ~

Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin quand un coup de feu retentit à l'extérieur, mais il fut rapidement suivi par la voix d'Emmett qui criait: «C'est bon, c'était seulement un!

Edward gémit somnolent et serra Bella plus fort, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Elle pourrait s'habituer à ça. Ou ... ah, merde. Elle a déjà aimé ça.

Si le Sprinter avait été plus grand, elle aurait voulu que Seth dorme aussi ici. Mais au moins il aimait partager le Sprinter noir avec Liam. Les deux gars s'étaient rapprochés, et comme indiqué précédemment, Bella avait confiance en Liam.

Ben était là, cependant. Elle a aimé ça aussi.

"Je veux dire cinq minutes de plus." Edward bâilla et pressa son bois du matin contre le ventre de Bella. "Merde."

"Mais tu ne le feras pas," Bella chanta et s'assit - "Ouch". Pourrait-elle s'habituer à la hauteur du plafond? Christ.

"Did'ju t'as frappé la tête?"

"Ouais." Bella se frotta la tête, puis se déplaça plus loin sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre le haut de l'un des sièges pour poser son pied. Avec Ben dormant paisiblement sur le lit de fortune qui s'étendait à travers la salle à manger, elle devait faire attention quand elle a sauté.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est encore debout?" Edward bâilla de nouveau, et Bella put l'entendre s'étirer. "À part Emmett, Jasper et Mike."

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Bella vit Esme, Doc, Alec et Lauren préparer du café et des biscuits. "Ouaip." Le petit déjeuner n'allait pas être élaboré, cependant.

Le plan était de revenir sur la route dès que possible. "Je vais prendre une douche rapide."

Edward gronda un petit rire fatigué. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux descendre ..."

Bella fit un bruit, la ville entre amusement et incrédulité. "Vous savez que Ben est là, n'est-ce pas?"

"Merde."

"Euh-huh." Bella roula les yeux et gloussa. "Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé."

"Je suis." Ben s'est retourné et a tiré sa couverture sur sa tête.

"Merde, je suis désolé, ma chérie." Bella se sentait comme une idiote. Elle aurait dû garder sa voix baissée. "Pensez-vous que vous pouvez vous rendormir? Nous avons de la nourriture ici dans le Sprinter, donc vous n'avez pas à sortir pour le petit déjeuner."

"D'accord." Ben semblait déjà à moitié endormi.

~ oOo ~

Après sa douche, Bella s'habilla de vêtements confortables puisqu'ils passaient la journée à conduire. Bien sûr, elle attrapait encore une arme quand elle sortait - parce que seulement un imbécile ne le voulait pas - mais ça avait l'air plutôt drôle avec un pistolet qui sortait de la poche de son pantalon de survêtement.

Ben était profondément endormi alors qu'elle fermait la porte et rejoignait quelques-uns des autres. Edward était là aussi, fumant une cigarette avec son frère.

"Mornin ', mon chou." Alec lui lança un coup de menton.

Elle sourit et se laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Edward. "Bonjour." "Territoire relationnel?" Edward se demanda, offrant un de ses demi-sourires. "Absolument." Bella sourit. "Vous vous plaignez?"

Edward secoua la tête non, ce petit sourire toujours là. Mais Bella remarqua qu'il souriait plus avec ses yeux qu'avec ses lèvres. C'était l'information qu'elle avait cachée dans son dossier Edward dans sa tête. _Bon à savoir_ . Ses réactions étaient visibles dans ses yeux.

"Alors ... vous êtes officiels maintenant?" Demanda Alec, souriant comme oncle Tony le faisait habituellement.

C'était drôle comme tous les autres Cullens différaient d'Edward.

"Oui nous sommes." Bella hocha la tête, se sentant étrangement fière. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait réussi à débarquer le solitaire intouchable dans le groupe. "Nous devrions marquer la date d'hier sur le calendrier comme miraculeuse."

"Tais-toi," gloussa Edward.

Doc, assis de l'autre côté du feu, commença à feuilleter un petit livre. Plissant les yeux, Bella remarqua que c'était un agenda.

Doc fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien, l'enfer."

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Bella alors que le chien se baladait, ayant passé la nuit au Wrangler avec Doc. "Je vais vous donner un nom bientôt." Elle a donné un smooch à la fille. "Je dois juste trouver quelque chose qui plait à papa aussi."

Cela lui a valu une colère d'Edward. Le chien lécha la joue de Bella.

"C'était le 4 juillet hier," dit doc tranquillement. Cela a fermé tout le monde.

Le monde avait-il tellement changé qu'ils ont oublié leur propre Jour de l'Indépendance?

Il était une fois, c'était un jour que les cygnes attendaient avec impatience. Tout le monde aimait se réunir pour un grand barbecue avec les voisins, et alors les femmes se trémoussaient et se plaignaient quand il était temps pour leurs hommes de se préparer pour le feu d'artifice. "Ne t'approche pas trop!" La mère de Bella dirait. Et Charlie irait "Chérie, je ne peux pas tirer des feux d'artifice si je ne m'approche pas assez pour allumer les fusibles."

Merde, Bella a manqué ses parents.

Si papa n'était pas vivant ... Elle soupira lourdement, acceptant la douleur dans sa poitrine pour se calmer.

"Vous allez bien?" Edward murmura, seulement pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle souffla et hocha la tête, parce que même si elle n'était pas d'accord cette seconde-là, qu'est-ce que ça aiderait à pleurnicher?

Ils ont dû laisser le passé derrière eux. Regarder trop loin dans le futur était aussi hors sujet, mais pour la semaine prochaine, tout le monde savait ce qui se passait. D'abord, ils se dirigeaient vers St. Louis pour déposer Charlotte - si quelqu'un de sa famille était encore en vie - et ensuite il était temps pour Kansas City.

Après ça…?

Eh bien, Bella n'abandonnait pas les Cullen. Sûrement pas. Elle convaincrait papa que l'Alaska était l'endroit où aller. Miles et miles de terres intactes,

des îles non peuplées, un climat qui empêchait les bactéries de se propager trop facilement, et ... et Edward.

"Tu ... tu veux un câlin ou quelque chose?" Edward garda sa voix basse. "C'est bon si vous le faites."

Bella laissa échapper un rire tremblant, pensant qu'il était trop mignonne parfois, et tordit son corps pour qu'elle soit sur le côté sur ses genoux. De cette façon, elle pouvait reposer sa joue sur son épaule.

"Hey, Edward?" elle a demandé doucement. "Ouais?"

Elle renifla et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Quand Seth et moi partirons pour trouver notre père, pensez-vous pouvoir venir avec nous?"

À sa grande surprise, il rit. «Tu crois sincèrement que je te laisserais tous les deux à Kansas City par vos propres moyens?

"Oh." La chaleur chatouillait la colonne vertébrale de Bella, éclaircissant son humeur. "Merci."

"Ne me remercie pas, je ne te donne pas vraiment le choix." Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. "Je suis sûr que mon frère voudra venir aussi, il est un peu protecteur de toi."

C'était officiel. Bella n'était pas seulement entichée d'Edward; elle tombait pour toute la famille Cullen.

"Tu as fini par être dans le besoin pour le moment?" Il a demandé. "J'aime te tenir, mais je dois faire pipi."

"Je suis désolé." Bella rit et se leva, et quand elle regarda Edward, elle vit, pour la première fois, un vrai sourire. Pas un sourire en coin, pas un sourire, pas un petit bout de ses lèvres, mais un vrai sourire. "Grincheux, tu souris." Elle était impressionnée.

"Savourez-le." Il grogna quand il se leva.

 _Je le ferai_ , pensa Bella. Puis elle décida de préparer le café d'Edward avec une barre de chocolat avant de revenir "de pisser".

8.

 _Kansas City, Missouri 6 juillet 2013_

 _3 mois depuis l'éclosion_

Charlotte a pris une chance chanceuse quand ils sont arrivés à Saint-Louis pour retrouver sa famille éloignée en vie. Eh bien, pas tous, mais quelques cousins au second degré et la famille du mari de sa tante.

Cela rendit espoir à Bella, car Kansas City et la recherche de Charlie étaient à côté.

Un groupe de sept personnes, y compris Bella et Edward, a dit au revoir à Charlotte, puis a manoeuvré leur sortie de la ville pour rencontrer les autres.

Dans les mauvais films d'horreur, quelqu'un a toujours dit: «Séparons-nous». Donc, quand ils se sont réunis en dehors des limites de la ville et Tony a suggéré que la plus grande partie du groupe devrait continuer à conduire alors qu'un petit groupe se dirigeait vers Kansas City, il y avait un grand mélange d'opinions sur la question.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils attendent juste à l'extérieur d'une ville." Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Alec et moi irons avec Bella et Seth, et ensuite nous nous reverrons après."

Bella pensait que c'était un bon plan, vu qu'ils ne connaissaient jamais les conditions de la route à l'avance. Et si le plus grand groupe devait emprunter une autre route? Ils auraient tous perdu la trace l'un de l'autre.

"Pourquoi parlons-nous même de diviser?" Alec fronça les sourcils.

Doc, qui était du côté de son frère, répondit. "Nous avons vérifié les cartes, et nous savons qu'il y a une vieille station de l'Air Force dans l'Iowa - en dehors de Des

Moines. C'est le quartier général de leur académie de police et de la garde nationale. "

"Il pourrait y avoir des gens," souligna Tony. "Ou à tout le moins, des armes."

"Nous irions simplement de l'avant," expliqua Doc. "Alors nous nous retrouverions tous là-bas, et vu que nous sommes un groupe plus important," il jeta un coup d'œil au "bus-in-the-ass" de Whitlocks "... nous arriverons en même temps."

Bella regarda Edward et Alec se regarder, les deux frères pesant silencieusement les options et calculant les risques.

"Nous avons besoin de deux véhicules," dit pensivement Alec. "Au cas où l'un tombe en panne."

Edward hocha la tête et se gratta la mâchoire. «Nous avons eu de la chance à Saint-Louis, nous sommes bons avec un fusil, mais nous pourrions en apporter un de plus, Kansas City n'est pas une petite ville.

Alec reporta son regard sur Lauren et leva un sourcil. _Vous êtes en?_ Ce serait une chose d'Alec à dire, Bella décida avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il y avait une attirance mutuelle entre les deux qui allait plus loin qu'une connexion occasionnelle. Lauren hocha la tête, ses yeux s'attardant. _Je suis dedans_ .

"Puis-je aller avec toi aussi?" Demanda Ben, regardant entre Edward et Bella. Bella voulait dire oui tout de suite, mais elle se tourna vers Edward en premier.

Doc a commencé à parler. "Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ..."

Mais Edward l'a coupé. "Bien sûr, gamin." Il a fait face à son père. "Pas d'offense, Pops, mais je serais plus à l'aise s'il partait avec nous, je sais que vous et l'oncle T êtes capables, mais vous avez le reste du groupe pour faire du babysitting."

"Hey." Jasper et Emmett se sont défensifs.

"Nous ne sommes pas complètement inutiles, vous savez", dit Royce d'un ton traînant. La bouche d'Edward se crispa. "Non ... pas complètement, je suppose." "Facile là-bas, tigre." Bella pinça le bras d'Edward.

En retour, elle eut un sourire de fantôme, les yeux verts d'Edward scintillant de possessivité et d'arrogance.

"Alors, nous sommes bons?" Tony a demandé. "Nous nous retrouverons dans l'Iowa?"

Edward haussa les épaules. Alec hocha la tête, ajoutant: «Regardons la carte pour trouver quelques endroits où se retrouver, si l'un d'eux est envahi ou détruit, je préférerais avoir quelques alternatives.

C'était ça.

~ oOo ~

Bella haleta en entrant dans Kansas City. Sur le panneau de signalisation les accueillant à KC, papa avait peint les mots: _«Viens à la maison, Swans, je t'attends Charlie._

"Il est vivant", dit-elle fermement.

Elle pouvait voir qu'Edward voulait la mettre en garde et peut-être dire que son père aurait pu écrire ça et mourut plus tard, mais elle était reconnaissante que les mots ne quittent jamais la bouche d'Edward.

Les routes étaient, comme toujours, jonchées de débris et de la mort, mais l'espoir gardait Bella concentré. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas quand ils devaient faire plusieurs détours pour se rendre dans leur quartier, et elle ne grimaçait pas quand ils atteignaient leur rue et voyaient au moins vingt marcheurs trébucher sans but.

"Seth," appela Bella alors qu'elle attachait deux pistolets à sa jambe. Une poignée de couteaux étaient ensuite. "Il est temps de nous réveiller, nous sommes à la maison."

Au-dessus de leur tête, Seth et Ben sortaient lentement du sommeil.

"Ne fais rien d'imprudent maintenant, Bella," dit calmement Edward en garant le Sprinter. "Nous allons traiter avec les rotters qui sont proches, puis nous allons ensemble.

Mais Bella n'écoutait pas. C'était incroyablement stupide, mais après avoir perdu une grande partie de sa famille, elle avait désespérément besoin que papa soit vivant. Alors, elle se précipita hors de la camionnette, une arme et un couteau en l'air, et tira les quatre marcheurs qui croisaient son chemin.

"Goddammit, Bella!" elle a entendu Edward grogner.

La porte était fermée à clé, mais ce n'était rien que Bella Glock ne pouvait pas supporter.

Avec cela à l'écart, elle a couru dans la maison de son père et a crié son nom.

Elle avait levé son arme juste au cas où quelqu'un descendrait l'escalier, mais elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'utiliser.

Les larmes ont rempli ses yeux. Larmes de joie.

"Bella!" C'était papa, et il s'est dépêché vers elle pour l'écraser dans un câlin d'ours. "Oh, Bella," étouffa-t-il.

 _Il est vivant, il est vivant, il est vivant_ . Bella a chanté ces mots dans sa tête encore et encore, incapable de parler. Elle était frénétique, ravie, et flipper. Les émotions étaient trop fortes.

Toute la maison ressemblait à un bunker. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, les fusils étaient alignés le long du mur, et il y avait des étagères sur des étagères avec des conserves et du café instantané. Mais sous l'odeur de

la destruction et l'apocalypse ont persisté le sens familier de la maison et l'odeur de l'huile à moteur, Old Spice, et le parfum de maman.

"Je savais que tu le ferais ici, petite fille." Papa embrassa le sommet de sa tête et la serra plus fort. "Je savais que tu le ferais."

"Papa!" Seth se précipita dans la maison, suivi d'Edward.

 _Tout ira bien_ , pensa Bella. Ça allait lui briser le cœur encore une fois pour parler de maman et de Leah à papa, mais au moins, ils avaient l'un et l'autre. Deux cygnes au paradis, trois ici.

~ oOo ~

Ils étaient sur la route depuis des heures quand Edward et Alec ont convenu qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Seth et Ben étaient endormis dans le lit suspendu, Bella dormait sur le siège du passager, Lauren était apparemment aussi endormie - dans la camionnette d'Alec - et les deux frères Cullen étaient tous les deux fatigués et affamés.

Quelque chose frôlait son coude, alors Edward regarda entre les deux sièges pour voir le chien qui le regardait.

"Je parie que tu veux faire une fuite, hein?" Il griffa le chien derrière ses oreilles, puis attrapa le walkie pour dire à Alec qu'il y avait une halte de repos à cinq miles d'avance. "Nous pouvons nous arrêter là."

 _"Ça a l'air bien,"_ dit Alec.

Il était temps de réveiller Bella, mais Edward ne voulait pas. Elle faisait évidemment un bon rêve, à en juger par le sourire sur son visage. Elle avait l'air ... détendue. Ce qui était difficile à trouver dans ce monde.

"Bella." Il tendit la main et la porta à sa bouche, frottant quelques baisers sur ses jointures. _Parce que je peux le faire maintenant._ "Heure de se réveiller."

"Mmph ...?" Bella bougea sous sa couverture. "On va arrêter de manger," murmura-t-il.

"Oh." Bella se redressa un peu et se frotta les yeux, et Edward fronça les sourcils, sûr d'avoir vu la tristesse qui lui traversait le visage. "Merde," murmura-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle secoua la tête, ne répondant pas. Puis elle se leva de son siège et souleva le bras d'Edward pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir de côté sur ses genoux. Bonne chose que le véhicule était spacieux.

"Tenez-moi juste une minute?"

Il fronça les sourcils, mais il hocha la tête et continua à conduire. Il pourrait attendre un peu pour obtenir ses réponses.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre plusieurs secondes avant que la voix calme de Bella ne rompe le silence. "Papa était vivant - dans mon rêve, il était vivant, nous l'avons trouvé."

Merde. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit triste quand elle s'est réveillée. "Si Alice Whitlock peut le faire, il en va de même pour vos pops." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais réconforté personne auparavant. Pas vraiment. "Parle moi de lui." Il embrassa son front alors qu'il manœuvrait autour d'une douzaine de voitures abandonnées sur la route. "Vous avez couru un garage avec lui, non?"

Avoir une fille qui était mécanicienne était sacrément chaud.

Il sentit le petit signe de tête de Bella contre son épaule. "Il vit pour les voitures et la pêche ... Quand nous avons quitté Washington, il a pensé à vendre son matériel de pêche - il ne pensait pas au fait que le Missouri traverse la ville." Elle rit doucement. "Il était tellement excité quand maman lui a rappelé qu'il y avait plein de lieux de pêche."

Edward pouvait se raconter. Lui et l'oncle Tony avaient l'habitude d'aller pêcher ensemble dans le passé. Il n'y avait rien de plus paisible que de monter sur un bateau à quatre heures du matin avec un thermos, le petit déjeuner de Ma et quelques barres de chocolat pour le café. Le poisson n'était même pas la meilleure partie de la pêche; c'était tout ce qui allait avec. Bien, c'était plutôt mignon de rentrer à la maison avec une grosse prise et de le manger pour le souper.

"Il va t'aimer." Bella frôla un rapide coup de bec dans son cou.

Edward rigola ironiquement. "Euh-huh." Il en doutait sincèrement. _Et voici pourquoi:_ "Quel âge a-t-il?"

"Mon père?" Bella leva la tête, confuse. Il a quarante-quatre ans.

 _Jésus_ .

Charlie Swan n'avait que quatre ans de plus qu'Edward. C'est sûr mettre la merde dans une autre perspective.

"Oh, allez." Bella a finalement compris où il allait avec ça. «Je ne peux pas croire que tu te compares avec ... Je veux dire, papa est _vieux_ , et tu es ...»

"Vieux?" Edward répéta incrédule, puis rit et secoua la tête. "Tu me donnes un complexe d'âge, je n'ai que quelques années de moins que lui." Il a reniflé. "Vieux, seulement un jeune de vingt-trois ans dirait ça."

"Tais-toi." Bella essayait de ne pas sourire et d'échouer lamentablement. Et pour votre information, je serai vingt-quatre en septembre, le treizième septembre, j'attends un gâteau et un paquet de préservatifs.

Edward hocha la tête. "Je serai sûr de demander à tes pops où je peux en trouver." Bella rigola. Mission accomplie, pensa Edward.

~ oOo ~

En réalité, il n'y avait aucun message peint à la bombe sur le panneau «Bienvenue à la ville de Kansas City».

Le trajet qui aurait dû prendre moins de quatre heures avait pris toute la journée, et au moment où ils entrèrent dans la ville, il était près de minuit et Bella était sur le bord. Elle était aussi inquiète et nerveuse comme l'enfer.

Il y avait des marcheurs partout, et comme toutes les autres villes, ils se déplaçaient en troupeaux. Lentement. Sans direction. Un bloc pourrait être vide, seulement pour le prochain être littéralement _plein_ de monstres mangeurs de chair.

Mis à part Edward et Alec échangeant quelques mots sur les walkies, tout le monde était calme. Edward avait déjà pris les directions pour Bella et la maison de papa de Seth, et maintenant c'était juste un jeu d'attente. Un détour ici, une impasse là-bas. Un petit troupeau se régalant d'un corps. Un véhicule en feu, fournissant plus de lumière que la lune. Des vitrines brisées. Tas de corps et de membres coupés. Pourriture.

Bella dut se rappeler de respirer quand ils atteignirent son vieux quartier. Les gens qu'elle avait connus avaient vécu ici. Étaient-ils encore en vie? Vieux M. Banks, regardait-il toujours par la fenêtre tous les matins pour voir si quelqu'un allait voler son journal? Les Sanders tenteraient-ils d'inviter à nouveau les voisins à l'un de leurs hideux barbecues?

C'était surréaliste sachant qu'elle était ici il y a quelques mois.

Assez tôt, Edward s'est arrêté. La maison de papa était juste là. Mais contrairement à son rêve, Bella ne s'est pas précipitée. Il n'y avait pas de marcheurs en vue ici non plus. Cependant, il y _avait des_ signes de vie post-apocalyptique. Son cœur bégayait alors qu'elle étudiait les fenêtres entassées, la palissade qui avait été décorée de barbelés et les bassins de la pelouse envahie qui étaient probablement là pour recueillir l'eau quand il pleuvait.

"T'es prêt, bonbons?" Demanda Edward doucement.

Bella relâcha son souffle et nota qu'il n'aurait pas pu choisir un pire moment pour tester le premier terme de tendresse. Pour lui, ce n'était probablement pas une grosse affaire, et peut-être qu'il jouait de la blague au fromage quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était la plus gentille de lui, mais ... Bon sang, ça signifiait beaucoup pour Bella, et maintenant elle pouvait Ne sois pas une fille à ce sujet et étouffe-le de baisers.

 _Peut-être que c'est pourquoi il a décidé de le faire maintenant._

Ou peut-être que Bella retardait en analysant quelque chose d'insignifiant dans sa tête.

"Ouais," marmonna-t-elle finalement et déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité. En même temps, elle a entendu Seth et Ben se préparer à sortir aussi. "Alec et Lauren sont encore là?"

Edward donna un signe de tête au rétroviseur. Oui, ils étaient garés derrière eux. "Je vais y aller en premier, d'accord?"

"D'accord." Bella expira brusquement, puis secoua la tête. _Où sont tes couilles, ma fille? Tu es plus fort que ça_ . "Faisons cela."

~ oOo ~

Tandis qu'Alec et Lauren restaient dehors pour surveiller - sans parler de s'assurer que Ben restait dans le Sprinter avec le chien - Edward prit la tête et ouvrit la porte basse de la maison des Swans. Bella et Seth étaient derrière lui.

Edward se préparait au pire, mais putain, Charlie devait être vivant. Edward savait de première main comment c'était de perdre un parent - et un frère, une belle-soeur, leurs enfants ... Bella avait déjà perdu une mère et une soeur. Elle avait pris soin de Seth à elle seule, mais pas avant d'avoir été forcée de mettre fin à la vie de sa mère.

Grimpant le bas de la véranda, Edward se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarda à l'intérieur, entre les planches de bois, mais le verre était trop sale pour que la lampe de poche puisse offrir une vue dégagée.

Il pouvait sentir Bella se tenir juste derrière lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose - n'importe quoi - mais il n'avait rien. Pas une chose. Au lieu de cela, il évita le contact visuel et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tordit la poignée de porte et la trouva bloquée. C'était un bon signe, espérait-il.

"Edward," appela Alec.

Edward se retourna pour voir son frère pointé dans la rue. Marcheurs Un petit troupeau de peut-être dix. Rien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter, mais il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.

"Tire sur la serrure," dit doucement Bella, l'impatience léchant sa voix.

Edward leva son Sig réduit au silence, et un coup de feu silencieux éclata, détruisant la serrure. Trois autres coups sur les gonds, et il fut capable de donner un coup de pied à la porte.

C'était calme à l'intérieur. Ça ne sentait pas mauvais, mais pas vraiment bon non plus. "Papa?" Bella appela prudemment.

Edward s'assura que la côte était libre et marcha plus loin, entrant dans le salon. Il a immédiatement remarqué une trousse de premiers soins sur la table basse, et le tapis gris était taché de sang.

 _Ne dites pas que l'homme a été mordu_ .

Il détourna sa lampe de poche du tapis. "Seth, va aider Alec et Lauren."

"Mais-"

"Maintenant," insista Edward. Il ne voulait pas être une piqûre, mais si Charlie avait été mordu, il était plus que probable que la maison soit vide, ou ... ils étaient sur le point de rencontrer un Charlie qui n'était plus vraiment Charlie.

Seth bouda et quitta la maison.

"Avez-vous entendu que?" Bella murmura soudainement. "J'ai entendu un bruit à l'arrière."

Elle essaya de contourner Edward, mais il la retint. Marcher silencieusement dans un couloir, ils passèrent les escaliers, d'innombrables photos sur les murs - des photos de Bella et de sa famille - et Edward décida d'en prendre un ou deux plus tard.

Bella fit un signe à une porte et murmura qu'elle conduisait à l'arrière-cour. La porte était entrouverte, et Edward déplaça son doigt pour frôler la gâchette

sur son pistolet. De l'autre main, il leva la lampe et poussa légèrement la porte.

La lune a fourni beaucoup de lumière, alors il a empoché la petite lampe et a balayé la zone en forme de carré. La pelouse était envahie par la végétation et les vêtements accrochés à une corde tendue entre plusieurs arbres. De l'autre côté de la maison, Edward pouvait entendre Alec, Lauren et Seth travailler aussi discrètement que possible pour tuer les roteurs.

"Là," couina Bella en désignant un coin. «Dans le jardin de maman, papa, mon Dieu, papa, tu es vivant!

Edward la saisit rapidement par la taille et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Jésus putain Christ, son cœur battait. Il vit la forme d'un homme accroupi sur quelque chose, et Edward regarda avec son cœur dans sa gorge alors que l'homme se levait lentement et se retournait.

 _Ce n'est pas Charlie, ce n'est pas Charlie._

Bella aspira une profonde respiration.

"Dis que ce n'est pas lui," siffla Edward à son oreille.

Parce que l'homme qui se traîne plus n'est plus humain. C'était une putain de marcheur, et c'était un festin d'un animal mort. Le sang tachait son visage meurtri, sa peau pâle et presque gris cendré. Les yeux injectés de sang avec ces iris verts de mucus. Sale, vêtements troués. Le sweat à capuche vert était complètement déchiré sur l'une de ses épaules, et ce bras était lâche, suspendu plus bas.

Les pleurs de Bella alors qu'elle se débattait dans les bras d'Edward lui disaient tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Edward pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes. "Je suis désolé, Bella." Sa gorge était crue, mais dans ce monde ils avaient tous

appris à repousser le chagrin et blessé. Il se redressa et relâcha Bella, la laissant s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour la réconforter.

Le marcheur trébucha de plus en plus près et Edward visa.

"Nooo!" Bella sanglota et repoussa son bras. "Ne le tuez pas!"

" _Bella_ ." Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il est déjà parti, tu le _sais_ .

Elle hocha la tête d'un air saccadé, pleurant lourdement, et hoqueta. "Je sais, b-mais ..." Elle frissonna. "Je dois le faire." Un geignard de chagrin lui échappa, et elle se tourna vers Edward, ses yeux le suppliant de l'avoir. "Je ne veux pas m'en prendre à toi, je ne veux pas te haïr."

Edward a compris mais n'était pas satisfait. "Je préférerais que tu me détestes que toi." Le promeneur - il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son nom - était trop près maintenant, alors il s'avança rapidement et envoya le roteur voler en arrière avec une botte sur sa poitrine. "Il n'y a pas de temps," dit-il à Bella.

"Je dois le faire!" Elle a crié. Avec une main tremblante, elle a levé son propre pistolet. "Je dois comprendre, s'il vous plaît." Le marcheur se releva et la main de Bella se contracta. "J'aurai besoin de toi, Edward," gémit-elle. "Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir même pour une minute."

Edward fronça les sourcils profondément et la regarda, se demandant si elle pouvait vraiment faire ça. Putain, il voulait la protéger de la merde comme ça, quelque chose qu'il savait impossible. Mais il a compris sa raison. Si quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de sa famille immédiate avait tiré sur sa mère, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner à cette personne.

Il lui fit un signe de tête ferme et recula d'un pas.

Pour un battement, il était sûr que Bella allait céder et permettre à Edward de le faire. Sa main baissa, son visage tomba, mais la détermination prit le dessus et son arme pointa directement sur le marcheur.

Elle a tiré.

La seconde où le déambulateur tomba au sol, Seth arriva en courant dans la cour arrière, ayant probablement entendu le cri de Bella plus tôt.

Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent dans un silence pesant.

Seth déglutit difficilement et essuya ses joues, puis se dirigea vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

Alec et Lauren étaient à côté pour les rejoindre, mais Edward secoua rapidement la tête et leur fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il a suivi, sachant que les deux Cygnes auraient besoin d'une minute.

"Il s'était retourné," dit-il calmement, ce qui était l'explication dont avaient besoin Alec et Lauren. "Comment va le front?"

Lauren baissa les yeux.

"Plus à venir," dit Alec en massant son front. "C'est un putain de merde, mon pote, on doit sortir d'ici."

Edward trempa son menton. «Lauren, tu gardes un œil sur Bella et Seth Alec, tu vas en avant et t'attends. Puis il est parti et a ouvert les portes en allant chercher des chambres.

Il en trouva une en bas, mais c'était évidemment une chambre d'amis, vide d'effets personnels. Donc, il a monté les escaliers à la place, et il a trouvé ce qu'il supposait être l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Il semblait figé dans le temps, comme si elle n'avait pas vécu ici dans quelques années. Il y avait des affiches de groupes de rock, des auteurs-compositeurs-interprètes, des voitures anciennes et des photos de famille.

Repérant un vieux sac de sport, il commença à jeter des objets. Photos, un certificat pour une orthographe, de vieux cahiers, un petit trophée d'un récital de ballet et quelques vêtements.

Un accident le fit regarder par la fenêtre, et il vit Alec soutenir le Sprinter contre la maison. _Intelligent_ . Ce serait plus facile de s'en aller. Ce qui donna une minute à Edward - ou plutôt, il décida d'en prendre un. Il ferma le sac et continua jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Seth's, et il vivait encore clairement chez lui. Ce serait un peu bizarre, vu qu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

Cela dit, c'était quelque chose qu'Edward devait se rappeler, parce que Seth n'agissait pas comme un adolescent. Il n'était pas un gamin. Plus maintenant. Les enfants sont sortis par la fenêtre quand le monde, comme ils le savaient, s'était métamorphosé en un film d'horreur.

Un autre sac rempli, cette fois avec les affaires de Seth, Edward essaya les trois dernières portes restantes. L'un menait à une salle de bain, l'une à l'ancienne chambre de Leah, et l'autre à celle de Charlie et Renée. À l'intérieur, Edward trouva plus de photos, quelques t-shirts, des journaux, une boîte à bijoux et une petite boîte intitulée «Washington».

Avec trois sacs pleins, Edward descendit les escaliers à nouveau et transporta les polochons dans le Sprinter avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans la maison pour récupérer Bella et Seth.

Sur le chemin, il s'est arrêté à une photo de Bella quand elle était un enfant en bas âge. Tout vêtu d'une robe à froufrous - rose, naturellement, depuis qu'elle était une fille - la petite fille avait l'air moins que ravie. La bouche d'Edward se tordit dans les coins, et il saisit la photo pour lui-même. Il y avait aussi une image plus petite de la remise des diplômes de lycée de Bella. _Mignonne. Tomboyais_ . Edward pouvait voir les débuts de la femme magnifique à laquelle elle s'était tournée. Il a enlevé les cadres des deux photos et les a roulés, puis les a mis dans sa poche et s'est dirigé vers l'extérieur.

"Je vais le prendre d'ici," dit-il à Lauren, qui hocha la tête et partit. Bella et Seth étaient au même endroit qu'avant, et Edward savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur parler maintenant. Enfer, il ne saurait pas quoi dire de toute façon. "Nous devons y aller." Il embrassa le haut de la tête de Bella et pressa l'épaule de Seth.

Bella renifla et hocha la tête, ses épaules tremblant. En fait, tout son corps tremblait. Pour l'instant, Seth semblait tenir le coup - un peu - pour l'amour de sa sœur, mais Bella était inconsolable. Donc, Edward a fait ce qui semblait juste. Il la souleva et hocha la tête pour que Seth parte en premier. Puis ils ont quitté la maison derrière eux à la dernière minute. Alec avait fait un excellent travail, se poussant à ses limites pour tuer les marcheurs pendant que les Swans avaient leur minute.

Pendant qu'Edward entrait derrière le volant, Bella et Seth étaient assis à l'arrière. Ben rejoignit Edward à l'avant alors qu'ils partaient.

~ oOo ~

Il était presque le matin quand Edward se réveilla à cause de l'agitation de Bella à côté de lui. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés il y a quelques heures pour recharger le gaz et manger quelque chose, et maintenant Lauren conduisait le Sprinter. Alec était dans l'autre fourgon avec Seth et Ben, faisant ce qu'il faisait de mieux: éclaircir l'ambiance.

"Qui conduit?" Bella chuchota, sa voix rauque de tous les pleurs. "Depuis combien de temps dors-je?"

Edward cligna des yeux somnolent et vérifia sa vieille montre qu'il gardait dans une poche de côté près du lit. "Seulement quelques heures, Lauren a pris le volant après que nous nous soyons arrêtés pour manger." Cela lui rappela que Bella n'avait rien mangé; elle avait choisi de se diriger directement vers le lit à la place. "Avez-vous faim?" Il la rapprocha et pressa son nez contre ses cheveux. Il était inquiet pour elle, mais il savait aussi qu'elle s'en sortirait. C'était ce que Bella a fait.

Elle secoua minutieusement la tête et se fondit dans ses bras, une lourde respiration lui échappant. "Je suis désolé d'être tout-"

"Ne même pas ..." Edward fit un bruit. "Arrêtez, dormez, mangez, restez ici, faites tout, mais ne vous excusez pas pour ça." Il la serra plus fort et se demanda si elle ressentait le besoin de s'excuser parce qu'ils plaisantaient toujours à propos de son aversion pour le romantisme et l'attachement. Mais Bella avait besoin d'apprendre la différence entre être collant et avoir juste besoin d'un sacré réconfort.

Une femme qui a toujours eu besoin d'une validation constante et a exigé que

chaque seconde était passé ensemble ... _qui_ était collant. C'était horrible. Mais Bella était si loin des nécessiteux. Et si Edward devait être honnête ...

Avoir besoin de Bella le faisait se sentir dix pieds de haut.

"Je te veux dans mon espace, tu te souviens?" murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. "As-tu déjà pensé que peut-être que je voulais t'embêter avec toi aussi?"

Bella leva la tête et fronça le nez. Ses yeux sombres débordaient de tristesse et de confusion. "Tu fais?"

"Pour l'amour de ..." Il gronda un rire paresseux et attrapa son menton. "Bien sûr, Bella, tu as perdu ton père, quel genre d'homme serais-je si je m'en foutais?

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules. "J'aime que tu sois tout ... toi."

"Bon, c'est bien." Il pressa doucement son front contre le sien. "Mais aussi antisocial et grincheux que je peux l'être, je m'occupe du mien.

Elle hocha la tête et sembla se détendre. Plus de tristesse est apparue sur son beau visage, mais en un sens, c'était une bonne chose. Elle pourrait être assez à l'aise pour se concentrer pleinement sur sa perte. Ce qui était tout ce qui comptait maintenant.

Bella devrait bouger assez tôt, car il y avait trop de dangers dans la vie ces jours-ci.

"Mais je ne suis plus sur les mots maintenant." Edward bâilla. "Mais si tu veux parler, laisse moi savoir, je peux écouter."

Bella gloussa à travers ses larmes, lui donna un doux baiser, puis reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. "Peut-être plus tard, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler." Elle se blottit sous la fine couverture et remonta la jambe sur sa cuisse. "Je pense que je suis complètement pleuré, je me sens un peu ... vide."

Edward bourdonna alors qu'il caressait distraitement le bas du dos. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle était loin de pleurer, mais il savait que ça allait et venait. Et quand le pire était passé, il lui montrerait les affaires qu'il avait saisies chez elle, sachant qu'elle l'apprécierait - sinon tout de suite, plus tard. Parce qu'Edward était vraiment content que Pops ait attrapé un tas de conneries personnelles avant qu'ils ne quittent New York.

Partout où ils se sont installés en Alaska, ils auraient un morceau de maison dans leur nouveau.

"Je devrais vérifier avec Seth," murmura Bella après quelques minutes.

"Plus tard." Edward allait garder un œil sur Seth pour l'amour de Bella. Son instinct lui dit que Seth ne montrerait aucune faiblesse jusqu'à ce que Bella se sente mieux. Peut-être que Seth était le bébé dans la famille, mais il était aussi le seul homme de la famille maintenant. Cela signifiait quelque chose pour les gars, et Bella devrait l'aspirer et laisser son petit frère s'occuper d'elle. En retour, Edward ferait en sorte que Seth ait quelqu'un à qui se replier aussi, quand il serait prêt.

Prendre soin des gens faisait de la merde tellement compliquée, mais avant qu'Edward ne s'endorme de nouveau, il admit que ça en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine, tous les maux de tête et tous les risques.

9.

 _Regina, Saskatchewan 20 juillet 2013_

 _mois et 2 semaines depuis l'_ _éclosion_

Deux semaines plus tard, Bella sortait enfin du brouillard dans lequel elle s'était perdue après avoir perdu son père. Elle avait fonctionné en pilotage automatique, toujours alerte et prête pour le danger, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de secouer la dépression avant de quitter les États-Unis.

Maintenant, ils avaient franchi les frontières du Dakota du Nord et s'étaient installés pour quelques jours dans un parc provincial à l'extérieur de Regina, au Canada.

Dans l'Iowa, Tony et Doc n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre communauté, mais comme prévu, ils avaient trouvé des armes et des munitions. Ils avaient aussi réussi à faire le plein de gaz et de conserves au moment où Bella, Edward, Alec, Lauren, Seth et Ben les avaient rencontrés à l'extérieur de Des Moines.

Ce soir, ils faisaient un grand barbecue sur des feux ouverts pour célébrer qu'ils seraient venus aussi loin. Les États étaient comme un chapitre qu'ils venaient de terminer.

Plus et fini avec. Bien sûr, l'Alaska était un état, mais c'était aussi un nouveau monde. Au moins, ils espéraient que ce serait le cas.

Derrière elle, la porte de la minuscule salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Edward sortit avec seulement une serviette autour de ses hanches. Bella s'était douchée pendant qu'il chassait avec Tony. Alec et Lauren étaient toujours là, mais Bella avait le sentiment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chasse.

Dégageant la dernière des pommes, Bella les versa dans un bol et mit le couteau de côté. Elle serait dehors avec les autres femmes si ce n'était pour Alice qui râlait sur les insectes.

"Je remplirai le réservoir si tu veux prendre une douche," dit Edward, attrapant une paire de caleçons boxeur propres et un t-shirt.

"J'ai déjà pris une douche." Bella se faufila derrière Edward pour fermer la porte. Puis elle s'est approchée de lui et a serré son milieu. L'homme avait été incroyablement patient pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses démons. Il s'était aussi rapproché de Seth, ce qui signifiait tellement pour Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Edward inclina le menton. "Vous allez bien?"

"Ouais ..." Bella offrit un petit sourire quand elle réalisa que c'était vraiment la vérité. Elle _allait_ bien. "Je me sens mieux."

Edward la regarda en silence pendant un battement, sa main glissant le long de sa mâchoire. "Content de l'entendre", murmura-t-il finalement, puis il s'inclina et l'embrassa. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne le cou. Le baiser était doux, plus comme plusieurs doux bus, mais Bella en voulait plus.

Elle l'a imploré.

Cela faisait des semaines.

Et contrairement aux quelques petits amis que Bella avait dans le passé, Edward n'avait pas râlé ou s'était plaint de ne pas avoir ses pierres. Bella l'avait effectivement mentionné à Edward, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas de discours élaboré sur un homme et ses besoins.

Edward avait ri et secoué la tête, puis il demanda: _«Penses-tu que les hommes sont excités tout le temps? Si je pouvais rester sans sexe pendant plus d'un an avant de te rencontrer, je pense que je pourrais aussi m'en passer deux semaines._

Bella soupira de contentement et embrassa le cou d'Edward, aimant le sentiment de tomber amoureuse. Cela éclipsait tout autre sentiment, et surtout avec Edward, c'était si intense et merveilleux et dévorant. Elle a aimé ça

il était sa propre personne - personne d'autre ne pouvait le changer. Il était prêt. Mature et opiniâtre.

"Maintenant?" Il agrippa ses hanches et pressa sa queue épaissie contre son bas-ventre.

" _Oui_ " Verrouillant ses bras autour de son cou, Bella se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le petit comptoir. "En ce moment, juste ici."

Alors qu'elle défaisait sa serviette et passait du temps à regarder son mec sexy, l'homme en question se débarrassa de son débardeur et de ses pantalons de yoga. Enfin, sa culotte et son soutien-gorge.

Bella agrippa sa bite et frotta la tête le long de sa fente, écartant l'humidité et rendant les respirations d'Edward tout lourdes. Puis elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'attira à l'intérieur d'elle. Les deux gémissaient entre des baisers profonds.

«On doit se procurer ces préservatifs,» marmonna Edward, les fixant entre eux alors qu'il rentrait, se retira, et claqua de nouveau. "Putain, je veux venir en toi."

Bella voulait ça aussi. Elle venait de terminer ses règles avant-hier, alors ils devraient être en sécurité. Au moins aussi sûr que la méthode d'extraction.

Elle gémit et se pencha en arrière. "Yesss." Avec ses deux mains sur le comptoir, elle pouvait se redresser et rouler ses hanches chaque fois qu'il poussait. "Plus fort."

"Attendez." Edward la souleva, sa queue s'échappa et il la retourna. "Je dois avoir une meilleure prise en main.

Le cœur de Bella tonnait; elle était si foutue allumée. "Baise-moi." Ses mains trouvèrent le bord du comptoir, et elle se pencha en avant et sortit son cul. "S'il te plaît, baise-moi."

Edward siffla une malédiction et l'enfonça par derrière. Bella faillit s'étrangler dans un souffle.

La nouvelle position l'a amené tellement _profond_ .

Edward laissa tomber son front contre son épaule, un bras attaché sur ses seins et une main glissant le long de son ventre pour la sucer la chatte. Il gémit et embrassa l'endroit derrière son oreille.

Il l'a baisée au même rythme pendant qu'il frottait son clitoris. Quand il a poussé, il a appliqué la pression avec son doigt; Quand il sortit, il entoura doucement son clitoris, tirant des frissons et des gémissements de Bella. Mais au fur et à mesure que le besoin grandissait, ils allaient de plus en plus vite, tous deux poursuivant leurs orgasmes.

"Lâche, Bella." Il déplaça une main vers sa mâchoire et l'inclina en arrière, capturant sa bouche avec la sienne. "J'ai besoin de vous."

Il a volé son souffle, son cœur, son baiser et l'a jetée dans un orgasme puissant.

"Viens," haleta-t-elle, ce qui se transforma en un long gémissement. Edward était proche - elle pouvait le dire - et quand il essaya de se retirer, elle ne le laissa pas faire. Au lieu de cela elle a atteint derrière eux et a serré une des fesses fermes de son âne. _Reste en place, Cullen_ . "S'il te plait ..." Alors elle était perdue.

"Bella-" gémit Edward. Il frissonna et se rendit.

~ oOo ~

Avant qu'Edward ne s'effondre sur une chaise, il enfila sa paire de boxer et son jean. Puis il a attrapé sa femme, irrité avec elle, énervé avec lui-même, et repu béatement.

"C'était tellement bon." Bella souffla et se blottit dans son cou. "Vissez le dîner ce soir, j'ai besoin d'une sieste."

"Bella-" Il s'arrêta, essuya ses fumées sur la table et en alluma une.

"Lemme ouvre la porte." Bella se leva et mit sa culotte et l'un des t-shirts d'Edward, puis ouvrit la porte du Sprinter. "Maintenant vous pouvez fumer." Elle sourit effrontément et s'assit de nouveau sur ses genoux.

"Ce que nous avons fait était idiot", lui dit-il. _Et putain de glorieux_ . "La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est une grossesse inattendue."

Edward se maudit lui-même. Il put le savoir mieux. Il était un homme adulte, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde ou deux pour céder à l'appel de Bella.

Putain, il l'avait voulu. Il le voulait toujours, le faire encore et encore, mais c'était stupide et imprudent. Ils devraient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une autre course d'approvisionnement; les préservatifs ne pouvaient pas être si difficiles à localiser.

"Mes règles, tu te souviens?" Bella leva un sourcil. "Ca vient de se terminer, je veux dire, ce n'est pas infaillible, mais pas non plus." Elle haussa les épaules, puis baissa les yeux. "Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas."

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours vécu seul et il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa famille. Par conséquent, sa connaissance de la façon dont

les femmes ... travaillaient ... étaient limitées. Mais il avait entendu quelque chose à ce sujet quand Garrett et sa femme avaient commencé à essayer d'avoir un bébé. Merde à propos de quand les femmes étaient fertiles.

"C'est bon," marmonna-t-il finalement. "J'ai oublié le, euh ..." Il agita une main. "Période de la période." Il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise avec les problèmes des femmes, mais il s'était arrêté quand il avait vu l'une des boîtes de serviettes de Bella ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. "Alors, nous sommes en sécurité?"

"Aussi sûr que nous l'avons toujours été."

Ce qui n'était pas à cent pour cent, ou même les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf des emballages de préservatifs promis. Mais ok. Ils n'avaient pas pris un plus grand risque aujourd'hui. Il espérait.

À la fin, il fit un petit sourire et embrassa la tempe de Bella. "Désolé, j'ai paniqué."

Elle l'écarta avec dédain, puis eut une lueur taquine dans les yeux. "Je suppose que je ne devrais pas essayer de te piéger avec un gamin, hein?"

Edward rit et prit un coup. Il regarda dehors, voyant une poignée de femmes près des feux, des hommes qui montaient la garde. Tous les véhicules formaient un cercle, procurant un certain confort. "Tout d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez me piéger." Il sourit alors que son regard se tournait vers Bella. "Je suis juste ici, et je n'irai nulle part, en second lieu, non merci." Il laissa échapper un rire bas à la simple pensée.

"Wow, vous êtes sérieux." Le sourire de Bella était prudent et hésitant, ce qui déclencha des cloches d'avertissement dans la tête d'Edward. "Tu ne veux pas d'enfants?"

Euh Bien…

Ce n'était pas vraiment de vouloir. Après l'université, il n'avait jamais eu de relation à long terme et le problème de bébé n'était jamais survenu. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et y penser aujourd'hui, quand le monde était parti en merde, semblait stupide.

"Le faites vous?" Plus facile de simplement entendre sa réponse. Et maintenant, l'enfer, il voulait savoir.

"Bien sûr," dit Bella avec un sourire facile. "Un jour, oui."

 _Un jour_ . "Ouais?" Edward expira de la fumée et se frotta la nuque. "Heu ... Comme ... dans dix ans, cinq, deux, huit?"

Bella haussa les épaules et se leva pour enfiler son pantalon de yoga. "Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à un laps de temps, mais plutôt à quand ... vous savez, quand vous avez rencontré le bon gars, comme ça, quand vous êtes financièrement indépendant." Après avoir attrapé un soda du non-travail

frigo, elle s'assit à nouveau, mais cette fois sur le siège du passager qui était retourné pour faire face à la table. "J'ai toujours imaginé avoir au moins un enfant."

Edward était assez positif. Bella parlait en termes généraux, considérant son approche décontractée et parlant d'indépendance financière. Ce dernier n'était plus vraiment un problème, mais les cadavres ambulants qui mangeaient les gens l'étaient.

De plus, en général ou non, Edward voulait savoir ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Mais était-ce trop tôt? Était-ce l'un de ces sujets dont les gens avaient besoin pour se déplacer sur la pointe des pieds? Il n'avait aucune putain d'indice.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Bella pouvait avoir un enfant dans dix ans quand elle avait trente-trois ans. Mais dans dix ans, Edward ... eh bien, il ne serait pas dans la trentaine, c'est sûr.

S'il ne pouvait pas promettre un seul demain, comment pourrait-il même commencer à s'inquiéter d'une dizaine d'années?

"Vous avez l'air d'essayer de résoudre une équation." Le sourire était revenu à petit et prudent. "Je n'aurais rien dit, je suis désolé."

Edward secoua la tête, le front plissé. "Non ..." Il laissa tomber des cendres dans la tasse de café en plastique sur la table. "Je faisait juste penser."

Bella avait peint une image d'un futur qui n'existerait probablement pas, et Edward ne s'était jamais plaint auparavant, mais maintenant il voyait l'appel.

Cependant, il voudrait être en sécurité pour ça. Il ne serait jamais capable de se détendre si ... Soupir. Tant de si.

"Walkers!" quelqu'un dehors a crié.

Les enfants n'étaient pas pour lui, Edward décida tout de suite. Il ne serait pas capable de le prendre si quelque chose arrivait à Bella ou à leur enfant.

Cachant la fumée, il enfila rapidement ses bottes et attrapa un sweat à capuche. Bella mit aussi un jean, mais elle ne trouva pas sa ceinture, alors elle attacha une chemise de flanelle autour de sa taille et y mit des fusils et des couteaux. Enfin, Edward a saisi sa hache, un couteau et ses deux armes préférées.

"Trouvez Ben," dit-il, il vola un dur baiser, puis courut dehors.

Tout le monde était alerte quand ils virent Lauren et Alec tomber dans la clairière.

Edward et Doc coururent en même temps, voyant qu'Alec avait été blessé. Heureusement, Alec s'est empressé de dire qu'il s'était juste fait une entorse à la cheville tout en repoussant les marcheurs.

"On a peut-être une minute," haleta Alec, s'appuyant lourdement sur Lauren. "Vingt d'entre eux."

"Merde-là-bas!" Royce grogna et tout le monde se retourna. Dans l'espace entre deux camionnettes, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs rotors se rapprocher. Et à en juger par le choc sur les visages de Lauren et d'Alec, ce n'étaient pas les marcheurs qu'ils avaient vu. Enfer, ils avaient été dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où Royce avait pointé.

Donc, beaucoup de marcheurs se dirigeant de cette façon.

"Amenez les enfants à l'intérieur des fourgonnettes!" Tony aboya.

"Jessica et quelques autres sont allés cueillir des champignons," dit Mike, frénétique.

Quelqu'un d'autre devait faire du bénévolat, parce qu'Edward était déjà sur le point de commencer à tuer les roteurs. Royce, Emmett et Liam le rejoignirent.

~ oOo ~

Bella se précipita dans le chaos et suivit une Alice en sanglot qui lui dit que son fils était parti avec Esme, Seth et quelques autres pour trouver des champignons.

Alice désigna les bois, alors Bella attrapa son bras et commença à sortir de leur petit cercle. "Êtes-vous armé?"

Alice essuya ses joues et secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas en utiliser un."

Bella roula presque les yeux, mais elle était trop occupée à tirer sur les marcheurs. "Ici." Elle poussa une de ses armes contre la poitrine d'Alice. «Tu vis, putain de feu, je vais nous couvrir, tu commences à marcher vers les autres, Ben est là aussi?

"Je le pense," bégaya Alice. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle essayait de tirer le pistolet.

"Je vais me joindre à vous, les filles." Doc a couru vers eux. Donnant à peine un regard circulaire, Doc leva le bras et appuya sur la gâchette. Doc de l'armée, en effet. Je suppose qu'ils ont eu une formation militaire, aussi? "Je sais où ils sont allés."

Bella se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité avec Doc, alors elle ne se plaindrait pas. Les trois bougeaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, tout en tuant des marcheurs qui croisaient leurs chemins. Ceux qui s'en approchèrent furent victimes du couteau de Bella ou de la hache de Doc.

 _Tel père tel fils?_ Edward favorisait aussi sa hache.

Une fois qu'ils se sont éloignés du camp, il y avait moins de marcheurs, ils ont pris de la vitesse et ont commencé à courir.

Au loin, au-dessus d'une colline, ils pouvaient entendre Esme et Seth crier des directions. "Derrière toi, Jessica!" Esmée cria, pendant que Seth aboyait un ordre pour qu'Angela se baisse.

Un grand cri suivit qui donna des frissons à Bella.

Quand Bella, Doc et Alice finirent par traverser la colline et descendirent vers un lac, ils virent Esme, Seth, Jessica, Angela, Ben et le fils d'Alexander-Alice, tous entourés d'une dizaine de marcheurs.

On aurait dit qu'Angela avait été blessée. Elle était sur le sol, pleurant et serrant son côté.

"Bella!" Cria Seth.

"Fais attention!" Bella a crié en arrière. Elle visait les côtés du groupe, ne se faisant pas confiance pour tirer sur les marcheurs qui se tenaient directement entre elle et les autres. Bella et Doc atteignirent d'abord le bord de l'eau et se mirent au travail avec leurs couteaux et leurs fusils. Il semblait que seuls Esme et Seth étaient armés, ce qui était fou.

"Ben, Alexander, cours dans l'eau!" Doc dirigé, balançant sa hache. Les marcheurs pouvaient aussi se déplacer dans les eaux peu profondes, mais ils seraient encore plus lents. C'est ce qui importait, et Bella était soulagée de voir Ben agir rapidement. Il a attrapé la main d'Alexander et a pris les devants même si Alexandre avait un an ou deux de plus que les neuf ans de Ben.

"Jessica!" Alice a pleuré.

Bella se retourna, juste pour voir un marcheur enfoncer ses dents dans l'épaule de Jessica.

Bella se précipita et enfonça un couteau dans l'œil du rotin, et il tomba au sol.

"Laisse-moi chercher une couverture", haleta Doc.

Bella s'écarta quand Doc s'agenouilla devant Jessica qui hurlait. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour paniquer maintenant; utiliser votre arme était plus important que de regarder la mort. Peut-être qu'il faisait froid de penser ainsi, mais Jessica ne le ferait pas.

Après le dernier marcheur tombé au sol, Bella s'accroupit à côté d'Esme, qui consolait Angela. Quand la main d'Angela s'est déplacée de son côté, une grande marque de morsure a été révélée. Enfer, il manquait un morceau de chair et le sang s'infiltrait progressivement. Elle avait aussi été mordue dans son bras.

Angela gémit entre les respirations rapides. "Mon bébé."

Bella prit la joue d'Angela, ignorant la façon dont son cœur craquait. Dieu, la femme était enceinte de six mois, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

"Tout ira bien, ma chérie," dit-elle en hochant la tête avec son mensonge.

"Absolument," acquiesça Esmée et cligna des yeux en larmes. "Vous et votre bébé irons bien tous les deux."

"Emmett-" Bella s'arrêta et leva les yeux à sa place. Les choses semblaient sûres pour l'instant, et ils avaient besoin d'Emmett ici. Elle se retourna vers Angela à nouveau. "Nous aurons votre mari pour vous, d'accord?"

Angela hocha la tête d'un mouvement brusque, ses dents claquant. "Pas Bree, pas notre fille, elle ne peut pas voir ça."

Bella a compris. Alors Doc quand elle lui a dit qu'elle se dirigeait vers Emmett.

"Je vais trouver Mike aussi," murmura Bella, sachant que Jessica n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à sa disposition.

"Garçons!" Alice a crié pour Alexandre et Ben. "Revenez ici maintenant!" Elle a fait face à Bella. "Nous venons avec vous."

"Je vais rester ici avec Doc et Esme, sis," proposa Seth.

"D'accord." Bella tendit la main de Ben tandis qu'Alexandre les rejoignait. Ils étaient mouillés jusqu'aux cuisses à cause du lac; Heureusement, il faisait chaud dehors. "Allons-y." Après avoir remis un pistolet supplémentaire à Seth, elle est partie avec Ben, Alice et Alexander.

~ oOo ~

Edward rengaina son arme alors que le roteur final avait été tué et regarda autour de la destruction.

Le camping a été détruit, sang et gore partout. Ils avaient perdu Mike et Rose dans le chaos.

L'oncle T avait pris une balle perdue dans son bras, mais, grâce au Seigneur, c'était seulement une blessure de chair.

Edward, Royce, Liam et Emmett hochaient la tête, silencieux. Les lendemains suivirent, où les femmes s'émurent, où les époux s'affligeaient, où Esmée pleurait sur sa nièce. Ils n'auraient qu'à trouver Esmée et les autres en premier. Tout ce que Edward savait, c'était que Pops et Bella étaient partis à leur poursuite.

Celui qui avait surpris Edward pendant le bain de sang était Emmett. La montagne d'un homme s'était intensifiée et s'était bien battue.

Alec se dirigea vers Edward et lui demanda s'il voulait de la compagnie alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac, ce à quoi Edward hocha la tête.

"Vous êtes prêt pour cela, cependant?" Edward secoua son menton à la cheville de son frère. "Ça ira."

Très bien alors. Edward essuya son front moite et accepta une bouteille d'eau de Carmen. Ne sachant pas exactement où était Bella - sans parler de Seth et Ben - était déjà douloureux, alors Edward avait l'intention de partir tout de suite, et il pouvait utiliser une main.

"Pops ne laisserait rien lui arriver," dit Alec, comme s'il savait ce qu'Edward s'inquiétait.

"Il est humain, n'est-ce pas?" Edward souffla de l'eau. Par les feux, Carmen et Lauren jetaient des chiffons dans l'eau pour faire bouillir. Toutes les personnes

sauf pour les deux enfants, Beth Whitlock et Bree McCarty, étaient couverts de sang et de sueur. "Je ne compte pas sur quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin d'elle mais moi-même." Il ne faisait _confiance à_ personne d'autre pour le faire non plus.

Alec leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, puis plissa les yeux vers Edward. "Tu l'aimes, hein?"

Cela faisait seulement un mois que les Swans étaient venus dans la vie d'Edward, mais assez de défis avaient été lancés à Edward pour qu'il connaisse la réponse.

"Ça me tuerait de la perdre, alors oui, je dirais que c'est une supposition juste." Il haussa les épaules et descendit le reste de l'eau. "Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé." Essuyant sa bouche, il regarda où Royce et Liam empilaient des marchettes. "Royce, Liam!" Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux. "Tu veux venir avec moi pour trouver Bella et les autres?"

Royce regarda Liam, qui hocha la tête et dit, "Je peux y aller."

Edward pensait que c'était étrange que King ne se jette pas sur l'occasion de jouer au héros et trouve Bella, mais il réalisa alors que Royce avait beaucoup évité Edward et Bella ces derniers temps. Essayant de surmonter son béguin? Peut être.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Edward.

Bientôt, Edward, Alec et Liam étaient prêts à partir, et ils laissèrent Emmett et Royce en charge tandis que Jasper aidait Oncle T avec sa blessure par balle.

Après la tempête de merde d'aujourd'hui, Edward décida de montrer à Bella les effets personnels qu'il avait apportés de la maison de son père. Il pensa qu'ils auraient tous besoin de temps d'arrêt, et faire sourire Bella ferait l'affaire pour Edward.

D'accord, ça pourrait aussi être émotif, mais ... il s'occuperait de ça. "Ils sont au bord du lac, n'est-ce pas?" Liam a demandé.

Edward inclina la tête, plus concentré sur son environnement.

"C'est ce que Carmen a dit, de toute façon." Alec enjamba un gros rocher et tressaillit à cause de la douleur dans son pied. "Ils sont probablement de retour, ça fait deux, trois heures maintenant?"

Quelque chose comme ça, et il n'a fallu qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver au lac.

Devant eux, ils entendirent du bruissement dans les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol, et les trois hommes devinrent plus alertes. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement entre les arbres, les armes à feu levées, et bientôt ils rencontrèrent un marcheur derrière un rocher.

Alec était sur le point de tirer quand Liam siffla et hocha la tête vers le déambulateur avec un regard pointu. Edward plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Le promeneur mâchait quelque chose de merde. D'accord, il mâchait un bras ensanglanté.

"Jésus-Christ," cracha Alec.

Edward serra les dents et sortit une balle dans la tête du marcheur, puis les trois partirent en courant. Maintenant, ils étaient inquiets que les autres aient eu des ennuis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gérer. Pops, Bella et Seth étaient des atouts dans la bataille, mais les autres?

"Ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un que nous connaissons," raisonna Liam, respirant lourdement. "Il n'est pas impossible que d'autres humains soient ici."

C'était certainement vrai, mais cela n'a pas vraiment calmé les craintes d'Edward.

"Fils de pute," grommela Alec dans la douleur. "Je suis une foutue responsabilité ici."

"Arrête de chier," cria Edward. "Tu ne rentres pas seul." Fin de l'histoire putain. Alec allait devoir le sucer. il avait eu pire.

Un peu plus tard, ils atteignirent finalement le lac, et Edward courut vers Pops.

"Edward, Alec?" Pops semblait confus, essuyant ses mains ensanglantées sur ses cuisses. Edward offrit à la femme morte sur le sol - Jessica - un coup d'œil, regardant la blessure par balle sur son front, puis la marque de morsure le long de son épaule.

 _Au moins, nous n'avons pas à lui dire que Mike ne l'a pas fait._

"Merde, c'est Angela?" Alec pointa le doigt.

Une autre femme gisait par terre, et Esmée semblait prier.

Pops acquiesça une fois. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

"Où est Bella?" Demanda Edward, s'impatientant. "Et Seth-" Juste à ce moment, il aperçut Seth au bord de l'eau. D'accord. D'accord. C'était bien. "Ben?" Son regard se tourna vers son père, qui fronça les sourcils.

"Ils ne sont pas avec toi?" il se demandait. "Bella est partie avec Alice, Ben et Alexander il y a presque une heure."

Edward pressa un poing contre sa bouche alors que son sang coulait.

dix.

 _Saskatchewan, Canada 25 juillet 2013_

 _3 mois et 19 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Edward dormait à poings fermés, se tordant et se retournant, trempé de sueur. Les cauchemars le hantaient, et Bella et Ben étaient toujours hors de portée. Les marcheurs les ont séparés d'Edward.

Dans chaque cauchemar, il les voyait, courait pour eux ...

 _"Aidez-moi!"_ La voix de Bella résonna dans le parking. _"Aide-nous, Edward!"_

L'espace entre eux a grandi comme si quelqu'un étirait l'asphalte. Pourtant, Edward continuait à courir. Il a continué à combattre les marcheurs sur son chemin.

 _"Nom de Dieu!"_ il a grogné. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Les rotters l'ont serré. Ses bras et ses jambes ont brûlé à cause de l'effort.

Deux marcheurs l'ont percuté, l'envoyant par terre. Il s'est battu, maudit, et a essayé de voir où étaient Bella et Ben. Il a commencé à être étourdi, désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas les voir. Les marcheurs partout.

Edward se réveilla juste au moment où deux rongeurs enfonçaient leurs dents dans sa poitrine. Il haletait. Ses yeux piqués. Les draps étaient humides de sueur.

 _C'est ce que vous obtenez pour vous accrocher._

Il secoua la tête, refusant de le croire. Pour la première fois depuis l'épidémie, il a refusé de croire en la défaite. Bella et Ben étaient vivants là-bas. Quelque part. Il devait le croire.

Même si ça faisait cinq jours.

Il descendit le lit de tête, tira sur une paire de verts de l'armée, un t-shirt, ses bottes et quitta le Sprinter alors qu'il rangeait un fusil dans sa ceinture.

Le chien traînait derrière lui.

Le soleil allait se lever, et seul Daryl était debout jusqu'à présent.

Il était un nouvel ajout. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans les bois il y a trois jours, très malmené. Daryl, qui était l'âge d'Edward, avait été volé aveugle par des humains hostiles. Ils avaient pris son camion, ses armes et tué son frère.

Laissez-le à Alec pour ramener à la maison un autre parasite. _Bien, je doute que vous tombiez amoureux de celui-ci._ Non ... pas probable.

Edward, Alec et Seth étaient retournés au camp avec Daryl, ce qui avait pris plusieurs heures de plus en raison de la jambe cassée de Daryl et de ses côtes meurtries.

Trébuchant dans la clairière où ils avaient leurs véhicules récréatifs, Doc avait pris le relais, et Daryl semblait se remettre rapidement.

"Mornin". Daryl avait une voix traînante du sud, mais il parlait rarement du tout. Il semblait assez gentil, calme et se gardant pour lui-même, mais toujours utile. Mais si Edward n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de connaître quelqu'un de nouveau auparavant, il ne le sentait vraiment pas. Pas quand Bella et Ben avaient disparu.

Il hocha la tête avec une inclinaison de son menton et vérifia l'un des pots sur le feu pour y trouver de l'eau chaude. La dernière recherche s'était terminée vers trois heures ce matin, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward n'avait dormi que deux heures, et cette eau était probablement ce qui restait quand ils étaient revenus et avaient besoin de caféine dans leurs systèmes.

Il versa l'eau dans une tasse et ajouta du café instantané, puis il lui prit un coup dur dans le cœur alors qu'il souhaitait que Bella lui montre son sourire et lui apporte une barre de chocolat.

Il était tombé plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru - ou pensé comme possible.

Avec son café à la main, il se dirigea vers sa Sierra et laissa tomber le hayon. Les cartes étaient toujours là, et il passa un certain temps à parcourir leurs zones de recherche.

Tout le lac avait été couvert, tout comme la forêt qui l'entourait. Mais le parc était grand, plein d'endroits où se cacher et se perdre.

Un soupçon de désinvolture dit à Edward que peut-être Bella et Ben avaient quitté le parc provincial. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à retourner au camp et avaient décidé de chercher refuge à Moose Jaw. La ville n'était qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres, et si vous aviez une voiture ...

Mais ... les chercher là-bas reviendrait à trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, même si la ville n'était pas très grande.

Pourtant, l'abri est venu en premier. Bella ne s'occupait pas seulement de Ben, mais aussi d'Alice Whitlock et de son fils. Alice ne pouvait pas s'en protéger et Bella aurait besoin d'un endroit sûr.

"Bonjour." Lauren sortit du véhicule récréatif d'Alec et se dirigea vers une autre équipe de recherche. Edward était reconnaissant. "Qui va aujourd'hui?"

Eh bien, l'oncle T était parti avec eux hier, mais c'était trop tôt. Il était encore en train de se remettre d'une balle dans son bras. Ce qui semblait pire que c'était, mais ici, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer une infection. Une blessure de chair pourrait vous tuer si elle était infectée.

Pops essayait toujours de convaincre T de prendre plus d'antibiotiques, mais l'oncle d'Edward était têtu. Il s'était arrêté après deux jours, affirmant qu'il allait bien.

"Tu vas"? Edward alluma une fumée, et Lauren hocha la tête. "Alors ... moi, Seth, Alec, Pops, Royce, Emmett et toi."

Daryl boitait plus près. "J'aiderai aussi," dit-il calmement.

Edward regarda la jambe de l'homme, puis secoua la tête. "Vous ne pouvez pas courir avec cette jambe."

Daryl plissa les yeux dans la forêt qui les entourait, discutant quelque chose, avant de regarder Edward de nouveau. "Tout ce que je _peux_ faire?"

Edward haussa les épaules, se concentrant uniquement sur la recherche. Il n'avait pas épargné plus d'une pensée pour Emmett qui avait perdu sa femme et son enfant à naître, Esmée qui avait perdu sa nièce de dix-sept ans, et Mike et Jessica qui s'étaient perdus l'un l'autre. Il se fichait de savoir qui cuisinait ou qui faisait la lessive non plus. Ou sur le fait que Jasper était en train de s'inquiéter pour Alice et Alexander.

"Liam a mentionné aller pêcher aujourd'hui," dit Lauren à Daryl, offrant un petit sourire au nouveau venu. "Peut-être que tu pourrais aller avec lui?"

Edward les écouta pour mémoriser la carte à la place. Il y avait une station d'hiver au nord-ouest du parc; Si Bella avait réussi à aller aussi loin, peut-être qu'elle aurait cherché une couverture là-bas. Si c'était Edward, il essaierait de trouver un véhicule aussi vite que possible. Il devait y avoir des véhicules abandonnés près de la station.

Il décida que le resort était sur la liste des choses à faire d'aujourd'hui, alors il commença à approvisionner le Wrangler et sa Sierra.

~ oOo ~

Bella repoussa les limites et courut pour sa vie.

Ce n'était pas tellement les dix marcheurs derrière elle qui la dérangeaient, mais les innombrables autres qui essayaient d'intercepter. Putain d'enfer, ils venaient de toutes les directions, de tous les coins de rues et de toutes les ruelles.

Cinq jours d'être en fuite. Plus d'armes à feu pour la protection. À peine de la nourriture et de l'eau. Peine d'amour.

Quand elle pouvait à peine respirer, elle se jeta dans une voiture et verrouilla les portes.

 _Peut-être que je peux le relancer._

Elle haletait lourdement alors que des zombies entouraient l'ancienne Volvo.

~ oOo ~

Royce s'accroupit derrière une benne à ordures avec Seth, se demandant ironiquement si _tous_ les Cullen avaient un entraînement militaire. Edward, Alec et Doc étaient dispersés, demeurant bas dans leurs cachettes, mais ils pouvaient communiquer sans difficulté. Utilisant des gestes de la main que Royce n'avait vu que dans des films de guerre, les Cullen se demandaient s'il était préférable de se déplacer autour de la douzaine de marcheurs qui trébuchaient devant la cabine principale de la station ou s'il valait mieux les tuer.

Doc fit un cercle, indiquant qu'ils devaient faire le tour, puis fit signe à son arme, et Royce était à peu près sûr que Doc faisait référence à l'absence de silencieux. Comme dans, ils pourraient attirer plus de marcheurs s'ils venaient juste d'arriver là et ont commencé à tirer.

Edward accepta avec une expression impatiente, et Alec fut vaincu.

Le soleil d'été brillait de mille feux, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer la puanteur révoltante de la décomposition, et il était hors de question que Royce puisse rester plus longtemps. Ironiquement, la benne à ordures était bien. Les rotters, cependant ...?

Il avait déjà perdu Bella avec un autre homme; il n'avait pas besoin de perdre son estomac ou sa vie aussi.

"Allaient." Seth donna un coup de coude à Royce et se leva.

Serrant son emprise sur son fusil à pompe, Royce marcha d'abord bien, après les Cullen et Emmett, et ils restèrent près des murs d'une cabine plus petite, se dirigeant lentement vers la plus grande. Lauren se faufila à Alec, et les deux coururent rapidement sur une petite route et disparurent derrière une autre cabane.

Ensuite, Edward et Doc ont fait signe à Royce et Seth de suivre.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivés à l'intérieur, et Alec et Emmett barricadèrent la porte pendant qu'Edward ne perdait pas de temps à fouiller le premier étage. Royce et Doc ont couvert pour lui, en prenant ce qui avait été autrefois un réceptionniste et un concierge.

"Elle doit être ici," chuchota Edward à lui-même.

~ oOo ~

Le soleil se couchait quand Bella trouva finalement le magasin qu'elle cherchait. Il avait fallu des heures de repos et prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas à

faire pipi pendant que les marcheurs lentement mais sûrement oublié son existence dans cette voiture avec une batterie morte.

Elle entra dans le magasin à travers une fenêtre brisée et souleva le pied-de-biche qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, à part un petit couteau à papillon.

Le verre craquait sous ses bottes. Son estomac gronda et se raidit.

Elle avait fait quelques raids dans quelques magasins du coin, mais il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Des conserves de fruits, des craquelins de blé et quelques canettes de Canada Dry ... et Bella n'aimait même pas le soda au gingembre. _Fête de Whatta_ . Naturellement, les étagères d'eau avaient été vidées depuis longtemps.

Elle devrait attendre pour manger, cependant. Ce serait complètement noir bientôt, et Bella avait des choses plus pressantes que de manger des pêches en boîte.

~ oOo ~

"Bella!" Cria Edward.

Sa voix la porta, rebondissant sur les murs des cabines à l'extérieur.

Ils avaient cherché Bella, Ben, Alice et Alexander toute la journée. Cet hôtel n'avait que des cadavres ambulants.

"Nous devons y aller, fils," dit Pops avec impatience. "Il y a des marcheurs qui arrivent."

Edward résista à peine à l'envie de le regarder. "Bella!" Il a scanné les bois, les montagnes, les maisons ...

 _Elle n'est pas là, Cullen._

~ oOo ~

"Oh, merci putain." Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle trouva finalement une voiture qui n'était pas complètement morte. Le temps était compté, mais maintenant elle pourrait se rendre plus rapidement aux limites de la ville.

C'était, sauf si elle manquait de gaz.

Elle gémit et claqua ses mains contre le volant alors qu'elle voyait déjà la petite lumière rouge clignotante.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la chaîne fine de Ben, à son nouveau bracelet, elle s'arma, durcit son cœur, ne voulut pas pleurer, et appuya sur le gaz.

Elle venait trop loin pour abandonner maintenant.

~ oOo ~

"Je veux aller à Moose Jaw demain." Edward prit une bouffée de fumée et pointa la carte. Ils étaient de retour au camp depuis une heure ou deux, et il était rassemblé avec son frère, son oncle et son père sous le capot de la voiture de Royce. La carte qu'ils avaient de Moose Jaw ne montrait que les plus grandes rues, mais c'était suffisant pour Edward. Nous prendrons l'autoroute ... Il trotta la ligne jaune sur la carte entre le parc provincial et la ville, et nous prendrons cette sortie sur la rue Main, c'est l'itinéraire le plus court.

Quand personne ne lui a répondu, il a levé les yeux de la carte pour trouver sa famille le regardant avec pitié dans leurs expressions.

La fureur l'envahit, leur silence disant beaucoup.

 _Ça fait cinq jours, fils._

 _Deux femmes, deux enfants ... sans moyens propres à défendre_

 _eux-mêmes ... et vous pensez qu'ils ont fait à une ville à plus de vingt miles d'ici ...?_

 _Nous ne savons même pas qu'ils ont trouvé une voiture, mon frère. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'abris dans ce parc._

"Ne l'oses pas," menaça Edward à voix basse. "Elle est vivante."

~ oOo ~

La voiture manqua de carburant, tout comme les autres, et Bella dut parcourir le dernier kilomètre.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de marcheurs sur l'autoroute.

 _Putain d'argent._

Ses bras et ses jambes lui faisaient mal à chaque pas, et les sacs qu'elle portait étaient lourds. Elle était devenue folle dans ce magasin plus tôt aujourd'hui, attrapant tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter. Parce qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'aurait qu'une chance.

Un sanglot de soulagement la prit dans la gorge lorsqu'elle vit le premier panneau de signalisation qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle ne pourrait pas trouver un endroit plus grand pour laisser un message, et c'est pourquoi elle serait venue ici.

Dézippant l'un des sacs, elle localisa la peinture aérosol rouge vif.

~ oOo ~

Edward s'assit au coin du feu tandis que les autres se mettaient au lit un par un, ne laissant que les rares qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour surveiller.

Et oncle T.

Edward l'ignora, cependant. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant et prêta attention au chien. Elle vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, laissant échapper un _hmph_ , et _posa_ sa tête sur son genou.

Le berger allemand avait l'air aussi triste qu'Edward le sentait, mais il savait que les chiens s'en prenaient à leurs propriétaires. S'il était excité, le chien l'était aussi. S'il était déchiré et contrarié, le chien l'était aussi.

"Edward?" Seth sortit la tête du Sprinter. Après que Bella ait disparu, Seth avait passé la plupart de ses nuits dans le VR d'Edward, ce qui le faisait vraiment se sentir mieux. Il se sentait responsable de Seth maintenant, et il voulait que l'enfant soit proche. "Tu vas dormir du tout?"

Edward secoua la tête et griffa le chien derrière ses oreilles. "Nah, vous prenez le lit." Il avait espéré attraper quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, mais il dormait très bien sur une chaise. "Repose-toi, petit."

Seth avait l'air de vouloir discuter, mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

Hier, Edward avait donné à Seth le sac qu'il avait ramassé dans la chambre de Seth à Kansas City. Cela avait été une surprise bienvenue, même si Seth avait quitté Weth. Il a manqué sa soeur. Il _avait besoin de_ sa soeur.

Alors Edward l'a fait.

"Je suis désolé avant, Edward," dit calmement Tony, déclenchant une fumée. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, regardant Edward pensivement. Il y avait aussi de la compréhension et du remords. "Les chances ont eu le meilleur de moi."

Eh bien, Edward n'a pas fait de bêtises sur les chances. Bella et Ben étaient vivants. Fin de l'histoire. "Elle est débrouillarde." Il resta concentré sur le chien, le caressant, la grattant, pensant que Bella avait raison; le chien avait besoin d'un nom. "Elle est forte et têtue."

"Elle est." Tony était d'accord, mais il laissait aussi les choses non-dits. Des choses qu'Edward ne voulait pas entendre. "Je serai là demain aussi."

Edward hocha la tête en remerciement.

~ oOo ~

Sachant qu'il y avait tellement de promeneurs dans le centre-ville, Bella avait déjà découvert un bâtiment près du bord de la ville, et quand elle atteignit la bonne rue, elle était presque morte sur ses pieds.

Le minuscule réveil qu'elle avait volé dans un dépanneur avait sauté dans sa poche, montrant qu'il était minuit passé. _Ils feraient mieux de ne pas être encore endormi._ Ou pire ... avaient-ils quitté la région?

Bella ne les blâmerait pas s'ils l'avaient fait. Cinq jours, c'était long.

Elle aperçut quelques bûchettes devant elle, alors elle glissa ses bras dans l'une des poignées du sac, le portant comme un sac à dos, et se prépara à utiliser l'autre sac comme arme. De sa main libre, elle tenait fermement le pied-de-biche.

Des larmes d'épuisement brouillèrent sa vision, mais elle cligna des yeux pour mieux voir. Le bâtiment n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Quatre marcheurs ne l'amèneraient pas maintenant.

Au début, elle avait pensé à faire ça sur l'autoroute - près du panneau de Moose Jaw - mais elle serait un canard assis sur la route. Alors, elle s'était installée dans un immeuble d'appartements.

Elle marcha vivement, ne se souciant même pas du premier marcheur, car il était trop lent, boitillant avec une jambe complètement écrasée. Mais la seconde lui arriva, grondant et râpant, et Bella grogna alors qu'elle balançait le pied-de-biche contre la tête du roteur. Le gore éclaboussait et faisait des bruits de ballottement, d'autant plus que le promeneur tombait au sol, sa tête s'écrasant contre le trottoir.

"Christ ..." Bella se sentait malade. L'été apportait de la chaleur, et la chaleur faisait sentir aux ferrailleurs quelque chose de féroce. C'était fort, assez fort pour que vos narines brûlent et que vos yeux se lèvent bien.

Avec un estomac barattant, elle jeta son molleton dans le troisième, envoyant le zombie à terre à quelques mètres. Ça se relèverait, mais Bella prenait déjà de la vitesse. Elle a couru la dernière distance, et quand le quatrième marcheur est venu à elle, elle a craché une malédiction et a conduit l'extrémité du pied de biche sanglante directement dans sa tête.

Bella bâillonna mais réussit à retenir tout ce qui lui restait dans le ventre à l'endroit où elle appartenait. Puis elle souleva la poutre de bois qu'elle avait utilisée hier quand elle avait sécurisé les couloirs dans le bâtiment et entra. _Je dois aimer les escaliers._ Un ascenseur aurait été une aubaine, mais elle n'était pas vraiment religieuse.

Quand elle a commencé la randonnée jusqu'au dernier étage, elle a pu entendre les coups et les gémissements des marcheurs piégés à l'intérieur de plusieurs des appartements. Mais tant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, Bella ne s'inquiétait pas. Quand elle avait été ici hier, elle avait pris soin des sept marcheurs qu'elle avait rencontrés dans la cage d'escalier, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Chaque étage l'amenait à un nouveau niveau d'épuisement, et si elle n'avait pas pensé aux gens qu'elle aimait, elle aurait quitté depuis longtemps. Enfer ouais, elle était un poussin fort. Bella ne se rendait pas facilement - jamais eu - mais même elle avait des limites. Et maintenant, elle s'accrochait à la petite lueur d'espoir. J'espère être réuni avec Seth et Edward.

"Putain," gémit-elle alors que ses cuisses battaient de la séance d'entraînement. De temps en temps, un vertige prenait le dessus, la forçant à faire une pause. Mais après une dizaine de minutes, elle a poussé une porte ouverte et s'est retrouvée sur le toit.

Une brise lui déplia les cheveux et lui envoya un frisson dans le dos. Il faisait encore chaud, mais ce n'était plus insupportable.

C'était une nuit claire. Des millions d'étoiles

Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui disait que chaque étoile représentait une bonne action.

Une Bella de dix ans avait demandé plus tard, _"Mais, Maman ... quand une étoile tombe, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'une personne a fait quelque chose de stupide?"_

Maman avait été un peu perplexe, puis papa était tombé dedans,

 _"En fait, ce n'est pas de bonnes actions, chaque étoile représente un poisson que j'ai attrapé." "Vous avez attrapé un poisson gazillion, papa?"_ Bella avait été impressionnée. Et crédule. _"J'en suis sûre, bébé, je veux dire, si tu inclues des oeufs de poisson."_

Secouant le sens de la perte qui l'avait prise dans un étau, Bella jeta ses deux mollets sur le sol et commença. Elle avait ce qui ressemblait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de corde mince faite de chanvre, et il lui fallait la bonne partie d'une heure pour orchestrer tout à la perfection.

Avec tous les feux d'artifice en place, elle a récupéré la petite bouteille d'essence pour tremper le chanvre. Le toit entier ressemblait à une aire de jeux pour les pyromanes, et Bella avait tous les feux d'artifice reliés par le long fusible.

Si elle avait raison dans ses estimations, au moins cinq minutes passeraient entre chaque explosion. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait des feux d'artifice pendant environ deux heures.

Elle était en retard de quelques semaines pour la fête du Canada, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas?

"S'il te plaît, laisse faire ça," murmura-t-elle en même temps qu'elle allumait le fusible.

Elle était pleinement consciente que cela attirerait les marcheurs, mais elle espérait aussi que cela attirerait l'attention de l'homme qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans.

Plusieurs choses marchaient contre Bella, comme la distance. Plus de vingt miles. Mais elle se souvenait des contes de sa mère lors de ses journées de randonnée en Europe. "Nous étions là à Calais, et nous pouvions voir tout le long de la Manche jusqu'à Dover-vingt-et-un miles!"

Mais même s'il était possible de voir les feux d'artifice à cette distance, Bella savait que le camping était au milieu d'une forêt. Les arbres protégeraient probablement la vue, mais si elle avait de la chance, l'élévation supplémentaire du camping aiderait au moins un peu.

Une à une, avec - comme elle l'avait espéré - quatre ou cinq minutes entre les deux, le feu d'artifice éclairait le ciel nocturne.

Elle leva les yeux, seulement pour fermer les yeux.

 _S'il te plaît, trouve-moi, Edward._

~ oOo ~

"Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas essayer de dormir?" Demanda l'oncle T en se levant de la bûche sur laquelle il était assis. "Il est passé un AM, tu sais."

Oh, Edward savait très bien qu'il _devrait_ dormir. _Pourrait_ était une autre question.

"J'ai toujours du café ici." Il a incliné sa tasse et a pris une gorgée. Lukewarm, méchant. "Bonne nuit."

L'oncle Tony soupira et se tourna vers son VR au bord de la clairière. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement et pencha la tête, le dos à Edward, qui supposait que son oncle entendait les bruits des marcheurs.

Debout, Edward rejoignit T et leva un sourcil.

"Là." Tony a montré quelque chose dans la forêt. "Entre les arbres, près des sommets." Edward fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de son oncle. "Je ne sais pas, mais ... ressemble un peu à une fusée éclairante."

11.

 _Saskatchewan, Canada 25 juillet 2013_

 _3 mois et 19 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Les ordures et les débris qui jonchaient la route n'avaient aucune chance alors qu'Edward conduisait le Wrangler vers Moose Jaw au milieu de la nuit. C'était une course cahoteuse, mais avec leur objectif en vue, tout le reste a disparu.

Une autre série de feux d'artifice éclairait le ciel nocturne.

"En même temps?" Edward regarda l'oncle Tony sur le siège du passager, puis reporta son attention sur l'autoroute.

"Oui." T acquiesça, concentré sur sa montre. "Environ quatre minutes d'intervalle."

Quelqu'un voulait être vu, Edward en était sûr. Les feux d'artifice partaient par intervalles, et cela faisait environ une heure que Tony avait repéré le premier.

Edward avait voulu partir à la même minute, mais T l'avait touché et avait convaincu Edward de se réveiller au moins deux autres. C'est pourquoi Liam et Alec étaient à l'arrière, et Emmett et Daryl étaient de retour au camp, surveillant.

"Edward." Liam tapota l'épaule d'Edward, puis pointa quelque chose plus loin. "Le signe."

Plissant les yeux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Edward ralentit assez pour lire le panneau de signalisation, mais il s'arrêta complètement. Il avait été recouvert de peinture en aérosol rouge, comme arrière-plan pour le message livré en blanc.

 _Grincheux,_

 _ **La tarte aux groseilles à maquereau n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère Mayberry.**_

À l'extérieur, Edward était nerveux et calme. Mais à l'intérieur ...? Il était presque hystérique, frénétique et désespéré. _Bella_ . Il _était_ Bella. Il n'y avait aucun doute, pas un seul. Parce que personne d'autre ne donnerait à Edward une putain d'énigme Blanche Neige.

Il avait dit à Bella qu'il lisait _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ à sa nièce, obsédée par le conte de fée. Edward l'avait détesté - Christ, lisant pour les enfants? Mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'aurait jamais pu dire non au petit Chelsea.

Au coin inférieur du grand panneau de signalisation, il y avait un cercle avec quelque chose collé à la surface métallique. Sans même y penser, Edward ouvrit la porte, laissant le moteur tourner, et se dirigea vers le panneau.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Liam hurla.

Edward l'ignora et s'approcha du panneau de signalisation, voyant que Bella lui avait attaché une carte de la ville. Putain, il voulait tomber à genoux et pleurer comme un bébé. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il déplia la carte avec des doigts tremblants, puis regarda le message.

 _Groseille à maquereau. La tarte Blanche Neige faite._

 _Mayberry ..._

"Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, mon frère," commenta Alec, un froncement de sourcils dans sa voix. "Mais ça doit être Bella, c'est ça? Elle t'appelle Grumpy."

Liam a encore parlé. "Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas écrit juste où nous pouvons la trouver?"

C'était facile. Bella ne voulait pas attirer la mauvaise foule - être retrouvée par n'importe qui. C'était une précaution, un génie.

Edward scruta la carte dans l'obscurité. Les émotions, plus fortes qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, volaient en lui dans un tourbillon. Anticipation, soulagement, besoin, fierté, impatience.

"Maybery Crescent," murmura-t-il à lui-même. C'était une rue. Maybery Crescent. L'orthographe était un peu différente de ce que Bella avait écrit, mais ça devait être ça.

Il ne savait pas si rire ou pleurer.

"Que je sois damné." Tony l'a eu. Il connaissait les références aussi bien qu'Edward, et maintenant il était sans doute aussi. "Tu as parlé de Chelsea à Bella?"

Edward hocha la tête fermement, aussi enroulé pour faire autre chose, et retourna au Wrangler avec la carte. "Maybery Crescent - c'est là que nous allons." Il a pris le volant, et les autres ont emboîté le pas, fermant toutes les portes.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté l'autoroute et étaient officiellement dans le centre-ville. Les concessionnaires d'automobiles étaient alignés le long de la rue Main, mais ils se sont rapidement transformés en immeubles de bureaux et immeubles d'appartements.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient vu le dernier feu d'artifice, mais une chose était claire: Maybery Crescent n'était pas à proximité. D'après les apparences, le bâtiment où Bella avait allumé les feux d'artifice était près de Main Street, au milieu, au premier rang et au centre. Mais Maybery Crescent était plus à l'ouest.

~ oOo ~

Bella avait été en fuite pendant une demi-heure quand elle se glissa dans une autre voiture abandonnée pour reprendre son souffle.

Ça avait été l'enfer de s'échapper du bâtiment où elle avait allumé les feux d'artifice. Des marcheurs partout, après chaque bruit et signe de vie. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle devait revenir demain et recommencer. Mais chaque jour qui passait, elle savait que les chances empiraient. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, Edward et les autres avaient évolué.

Avant l'épidémie, il aurait été impensable de simplement sortir. Mais maintenant? On n'a simplement pas survécu ici longtemps.

"D'accord ..." Elle expira et regarda la rue à la recherche de marcheurs, soulagée qu'elle n'en ait pas vu. Elle devait se rendre à Maybery Crescent. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Malgré les risques accrus d'être comme ça, elle était toujours contente de n'avoir pas allumé les feux d'artifices plus près de Maybery. Cela aurait attiré trop de rotters.

~ oOo ~

Maybery Crescent était calme.

Edward sortit du Wrangler et regarda les maisons à deux étages. Ce qui avait autrefois été une rue familiale idyllique était maintenant une image figée dans le temps, montrant la hâte et le chaos dans lequel les gens l'avaient laissé.

Les marques de dérapage sur l'asphalte, les fenêtres fermées, les boîtes aux lettres délabrées, les restes de bagages qui n'avaient pas été coupés, les pelouses envahies et les portes de garage grandes ouvertes.

Edward a marché sur quelque chose, et il a baissé les yeux pour voir une poupée couverte de sang séché.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont là?" Alec s'approcha de lui et regarda les maisons.

Edward fit de même et essaya de voir s'il y avait une maison qui semblait plus sûre que les autres. "S'ils ne le sont pas, ils le seront." Il était vraiment prêt à attendre Bella. "Mais ça ne sert à rien de les chercher." Parce que sa fille était intelligente. Au cas où quelqu'un d'autre comprendrait le message laissé sur ce panneau de signalisation, Bella et les autres resteraient cachés à proximité. Elle sortirait quand elle verrait que c'était Edward. "Nous resterons ici", dit-il, face à son frère. "En pleine vue."

"Garçons." Oncle T hocha la tête à quelque chose dans la rue. Edward se tourna pour voir un marcheur solitaire.

Alec s'en est occupé.

Puis ils sont restés là en silence. J'attends juste.

De temps en temps, les rotateurs sortaient de l'ombre, mais ils étaient facilement pris en charge. Ayant fait face à des troupeaux dans les grandes villes, un ici et là n'était rien pour ces hommes.

"Mouvement risqué, n'est-ce pas?" Tony avait l'air pensif. "Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas vu ce signe sur l'autoroute, nous ne serions pas là."

Edward haussa les épaules, scrutant lentement les alentours pour la énième fois des vingt dernières minutes. "Y a-t-il des mouvements sécuritaires ces jours-ci?"

Il avait un point.

" _Jésus_ -Edward," chuchota Alec, et Edward se retourna.

 _Là_ .

Son cœur s'est presque arrêté quand il a aperçu une femme qui sortait entre deux voitures. _Bella_ . Elle était au moins à une centaine de mètres, mais le clair de lune révéla la vérité à Edward. C'était Bella.

Ses lèvres ont formé son nom, mais aucun son n'est sorti. Après avoir fait un pas hésitant, tous ceux qui suivirent vinrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il coure.

Bella laissa tomber le pied-de-biche qu'elle tenait.

Elle a regardé au-delà épuisé, mais elle était _vivante_ . Avec une vision floue, Edward prit ses cheveux emmêlés, les taches sur ses joues, ses vêtements sales, et nota qu'elle avait perdu du poids. En seulement cinq jours, sa santé avait pris un plongeon, et cela a presque brisé Edward.

Quand il fut assez proche, il entendit ses respirations agitées alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de la ramasser. Une seconde et il semblait qu'elle s'effondrerait.

Le soulagement était si grand qu'il rendit Edward sans voix. "Tu m'as trouvé," gémit Bella.

Edward déglutit, s'étouffant, et resserra sa prise sur elle. Il voulait secouer la tête et dire _non, tu m'as conduit ici_ . Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était complètement envahi par l'amour, le soulagement et la fierté.

 _Où est Ben, cependant? Alexandre? Alice?_

Sur les jambes tremblantes, il se retourna et marcha vers les autres. Les jambes et les bras de Bella l'entouraient étroitement, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle fonctionnait maintenant. Il n'y avait plus d'énergie dans sa fille.

"Amène-la ici," murmura Tony, en s'accrochant à la porte de la banquette arrière du Wrangler. «Alec, va lui chercher de l'eau et une barre de chocolat, elle aura besoin de sucre.

Edward se glissa sur la banquette arrière, Bella assise sur ses genoux. Son besoin de vérifier s'il y avait des dégâts l'a dépassé assez tôt, alors il l'a mise en

joues et brossé ses pouces sur le flux régulier de larmes silencieuses. Mon Dieu, il l'admirait.

"Des coupures et des éraflures?" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Putain, même à quelques centimètres, elle était trop loin. Il la serra contre lui et frissonna. Toutes les choses qui auraient pu mal tourner ... et pourtant elle était là.

En réponse à sa question, Bella secoua la tête et essaya de se rapprocher de lui. Elle ne bougea pas d'un seul coup quand Alec tendit la bouteille d'eau et deux Snickers, alors Edward s'assit sur l'étreinte des ours et les prit.

"Allez, bonbons." Il saisit doucement le menton de Bella, inclinant la tête pour lui faire face. "Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois?"

Elle cligna des yeux, faisant couler deux larmes sur ses joues. "Je ..." Ses sourcils se rejoignirent et elle laissa échapper un souffle. "J'ai trouvé des pêches en conserve." Edward lui fit un signe de tête. "Ils sont à la cachette, j'ai oublié de les amener."

Le découragement dans sa voix inquiétait Edward. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue, et maintenant il aurait souhaité que son père soit là. Pops aurait su exactement comment gérer cette situation.

"Avez-vous de la nourriture?" elle a chuchoté.

Il fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. "Bien sûr." Tenant l'eau et le chocolat, il fut soulagé quand Bella prit la bouteille et commença à boire. Elle ne l'a pas avalé. Elle sirota lentement, lentement, et déballa la barre de chocolat avec sa main libre.

"Je ..." Elle haletait et s'essuyait la bouche. "Je dois trouver de la nourriture pour Ben et Alice."

L'air dans les poumons d'Edward le laissa dans un sifflement au son du nom de Ben. _Le gamin est vivant_ . Christ, Edward avait été inquiet. Grandir attaché à ce gamin était arrivé sans même qu'il le sache.

"Où sont-elles?" Edward accepta un petit chiffon que Tony avait trempé dans l'eau, et il essuya soigneusement la crasse sur le visage de Bella. "Est-ce que l'autre gamin est là aussi, Alexander?"

La douleur passa sur le visage de Bella et son menton se plissa alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes lui montait aux yeux. "Nous l'avons perdu", gémit-elle. "Je n'ai pas vu le marcheur venir à nous-"

"Chut, chut ..." Edward la serra à nouveau contre lui et la berça lentement. Si Bella se blâmait elle-même, il ferait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour que ça se passe.

Le seul qui était responsable d'Alexander était Alice. Et Jasper, mais il n'était pas là, et il n'était pas présent quand ils ont disparu.

"Je dois voir Ben." Bella se retira de l'accolade et sortit de la voiture.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui dire de se calmer, Edward le suivit silencieusement, prêt à tout. Tony et Liam allèrent, laissant Alec surveiller la rue.

En arrondissant l'une des maisons, ils se sont retrouvés dans un jardin. Bella traversa la pelouse, puis sauta par-dessus une palissade, et une fois dans un jardin qui appartenait à des maisons de la rue voisine, elle s'arrêta à une porte dans le sol. Une cave?

Elle se pencha et frappa quatre fois, puis libéra le loquet et ouvrit la porte. Edward fut prompt à l'aider, et il insista pour descendre le premier. Il récupéra une petite lampe de poche, l'odeur de l'air vicié, de la moisissure et de l'urine le frappant.

"Bella?" quelqu'un-Ben-râpé dans l'obscurité. "Edward!"

"Je suis là, ma chérie." Bella se dépêcha de passer devant Edward, et au moment où la lampe de poche éclaira le petit sous-sol, il vit Bella sur le sol en pierre serrant Ben dans ses bras.

Alice était blottie dans un coin.

Liam courut vers elle et la couvrit dans une couverture avant de la prendre et de la porter dehors.

Elle a pleuré pour son fils.

Tony fit sortir Bella et Ben à l'extérieur aussi, et Edward pointa la lumière, repérant un seau, quelques canettes de soda au gingembre vides, quelques emballages de friandises, une couverture et les chaussures de Ben.

Edward ramassa les chaussures et quitta la cave derrière.

Dehors, il se dirigea vers Bella et Ben, s'accroupit et les enveloppa tous les deux.

Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était probablement en état de choc.

Alors que le soulagement persiste, certaines parties de lui sont restées engourdies. Peut-être que le cynique en lui attendait qu'il se réveille et réalise que tout cela était un rêve.

"On peut aller en Alaska maintenant?" Ben a pleuré.

Edward hocha la tête et embrassa son front, encore une fois trop étranglé pour parler.

"Vous nous avez sauvé." Bella jeta ses bras autour d'Edward, Ben ne se plaignait pas d'être coincé entre eux. "Vous nous avez sauvé."

"Arrête ça." Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et essuya ses larmes. Ensuite, il palpa la joue de Bella et posa leurs fronts ensemble. "Tu es si courageuse, Bella."

Cela lui valut un vrai sourire, un vrai sourire qui fit presque oublier à Edward la destruction qui l'entourait.

Presque.

"Allons." Il se leva et attrapa la main de Ben. "Nous avons de l'eau et des snacks dans la voiture-nourriture au camp." Il enroula son bras libre autour des épaules de Bella, embrassa sa tempe et commença la courte randonnée vers le Wrangler.

"Bella est sortie tous les jours pendant des heures pour nous trouver de la nourriture," dit doucement Ben en reniflant. "J'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne pas."

Edward ne voulait pas y penser, à moins qu'il ne voulait se donner un ulcère. Ou une crise cardiaque.

"Hey, j'ai eu ça pour avoir de la chance, tu te souviens?" Bella montra son poignet à Ben, révélant un ... quoi? "Sa petite taille," clarifia-t-elle doucement.

Ben hocha la tête et s'essuya le nez. "Mon grampa, il a fait ça, quand j'ai joué au foot, il a attaché un petit lacet autour de mon poignet.

»Edward réussit un petit sourire, pensant que Ben avait perdu trop dans ce monde, toute sa famille, tout seul, jusqu'à ce que Pops le trouve dans un magasin d'Atlanta.

Ben était un putain de miracle.

~ oOo ~

"Nous devrions revenir demain pour un ravitaillement," croassa Bella.

Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de tomber et l'irritaient. Il n'y avait plus d'énergie, plus d'adrénaline, plus de force. Elle était liquide dans les bras d'Edward, tous les deux blottis sur la banquette arrière avec Ben à côté d'eux, puis Alec. L'oncle T a conduit, Liam s'est assis à l'avant, et il avait Alice sur ses genoux.

Alice était ... pas vraiment là. Elle s'était éteinte il y a cinq jours quand ils avaient perdu Alexander. Elle a pleuré pour lui ou s'est simplement assise là, émotionnellement détachée.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Edward effleura ses joues de ses pouces. Il l'avait beaucoup fait dans la dernière demi-heure.

Bella offrit un haussement d'épaules à une épaule et mordit un petit morceau de chocolat. "Il y a un concessionnaire Dodge sur Main Street, nous avons besoin de quelques pièces de rechange."

Bella avait aussi trouvé une boutique d'armes à feu, mais elle n'avait pas pu entrer. Les fenêtres étaient barrées, et elle n'avait pas porté d'arme à feu pour tirer la serrure.

Lequel ... Dieu, il avait aspiré. Elle avait trouvé le magasin le premier jour où ils étaient arrivés à Moose Jaw, et elle avait failli tomber en panne alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu entrer.

«Ça va être léger dans quelques heures», a noté l'oncle T. "Nous pourrions toujours nous arrêter ici, attraper un œil fermé, puis nous diriger vers Dodge demain matin avant de rentrer."

Edward était déjà en train de secouer la tête. "Bella et Ben n'ont pas mangé correctement depuis des jours-"

"Hey." Bella lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle aimait son côté protecteur, mais elle savait elle-même et ce qu'elle pouvait gérer. "Nous avons toute l'eau que nous pouvons boire, des collations et un endroit sûr." Le Wrangler était un fort comparé à d'autres endroits. "Quelques heures de plus ne nous tueront pas." Elle pencha la tête pour faire face à Ben. "Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie?"

Il haussa les épaules, trop occupé à polir sa deuxième pomme. "Je peux dormir ici." Ensuite, il déballa une barre de chocolat et en fourra la moitié dans sa bouche.

Bella gloussa - _encore en train de pleurer_ \- et lui offrit une bouteille d'eau.

Il a été décidé. Ils resteraient. Et demain, ils retourneraient au camp avec toutes les pièces de voiture dont ils avaient besoin, et Bella allait serrer son frère à moitié dans ses bras.

~ oOo ~

"Tu ne peux pas dormir?" Edward murmura, déplaçant les cheveux de Bella de son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cils humides de larmes.

"Je ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer," murmura-t-elle. "C'est ennuyant." De l'avant, oncle Tony gloussa somnolent.

Liam et Alec ronflaient.

Alice était silencieuse. Si elle était endormie ou éveillée, Edward ne le savait pas. Il ne s'est pas non plus foutu. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune compassion pour cette femme. Elle avait perdu son _fils_ , ce qui était une douleur qu'Edward ne connaissait pas. Mais Alice avait-elle déjà été utile? Avait-elle travaillé aussi fort que Bella pour les garder en sécurité? Non. Seule Bella avait risqué sa vie pour la protéger et la fournir.

"Est-ce que Seth va bien?" »elle a râpé, soulevant sa tête de l'épaule d'Edward. "Je n'ai pas été la meilleure soeur ces derniers temps -"

"N'y allez même pas." Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il va bien, il est malade, mais il va bien, et il te verra dans quelques heures.

Oncle T a pris la parole. "Ce que mon neveu ne dit pas, c'est qu'il cherche Seth, ne t'en fais pas, chérie."

Bella sourit à Edward et cogna son front contre son menton. "Si modeste." Edward prit sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. "Du repos."

"Non ..." Le sourire de Bella tomba, et elle frissonna. "Je ne veux pas des cauchemars."

Edward non plus. Il les avait depuis que Bella avait disparu. Lequel

lui a rappelé ... "Qu'est-il arrivé?" Il murmura. "Pops a dit qu'Alice et toi alliez retourner au camp avec Ben et Alexander."

Reposant sa tête sur son épaule, Bella se creusa incroyablement plus près et avala difficilement. "Nous avons été interceptés." Sa voix était calme et proche du point de rupture, mais elle continua. "Il y avait des correctifs ou six marcheurs, et je ne pouvais pas les garder tous." Et Alice ne pouvait pas aider, Edward

ajouté en interne. "Un peu dans Alexander", croassa-t-elle. "Tout son bras ..." Les yeux d'Edward se dirigèrent vers le rétroviseur où il rencontra le regard d'Oncle T.

Il expliqua le marcheur qu'Edward avait vu avec Liam et Alec.

"Alice l'a libéré et l'a ramassé," continua Bella en reniflant. "Nous avons couru aussi vite que possible, mais il a saigné et nous ne savions plus où nous étions". Elle fit une pause pendant une minute, et Edward laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur son front. "Nous avons essayé de retrouver notre chemin, mais il faisait noir.

je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction, mais nous sommes arrivés au bord du parc, et nous avons trouvé une voiture là-bas.

Edward lui fit faire une pause pour boire de l'eau et se calmer. Aussi pressé que lui d'obtenir des réponses, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir aussi contrariée. C'était comme quand elle avait perdu son père. Il détestait se sentir si impuissant.

"Merci." Bella renifla un peu plus et tordit le capuchon sur la bouteille. "Le lendemain, j'ai essayé de faire demi-tour, de trouver le camp, la route que nous avions l'habitude d'atteindre, mais j'ai échoué et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gaz dans le réservoir." Elle frissonna et laissa échapper un souffle. "J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus facile de se regrouper et de trouver un nouveau véhicule dans une ville."

Donc, ils se seraient dirigés vers Moose Jaw.

"Je l'ai détesté", elle a pleuré dans ses mains. «Il y avait des concessionnaires et des magasins d'armes à feu, mais je ne pouvais pas entrer par effraction. Nous n'avions plus de munitions et nous n'étions pas assez forts pour briser ces vitres ... Nous avons essayé, mais ... il y avait tellement de marcheurs ... "

"C'est bon," murmura Edward dans ses cheveux. "Tu as bien fait, Bella, je suis si fière de toi."

Bella pleura elle-même pour dormir.

~ oOo ~

Quand elle s'est réveillée seulement quelques heures plus tard, elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et était épuisée.

Edward, Alec et Tony parlaient calmement. Tony tenait une carte - celle qu'elle avait accrochée au panneau de signalisation.

"Quoi ..." Ça n'a pas marché. Trop rauque. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya à nouveau. "De quoi parlez-vous?"

Edward sourit prudemment, peut-être en vérifiant si elle allait s'effondrer à nouveau. "Comment tu te sens, bonbons?"

Bella haussa les épaules, pas sûre, et se déplaça sur les genoux d'Edward. Ses jambes devaient être engourdies maintenant, mais il ne se plaignait pas. "Je survivrai." Elle sourit tristement. C'était la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait donner maintenant. "De quoi parliez-vous?"

Edward hocha la tête à l'avant. "Oncle T a mentionné que nous ne pouvons jamais avoir trop d'armes, et vous avez mentionné les magasins d'armes à feu?"

"Vous vous souvenez des rues, mon chou?" Tony a demandé.

Bella hocha la tête. "L'un n'était qu'un magasin de pêche sportive, mais ils devraient avoir des affaires, n'est-ce pas?" Se penchant en avant, entre les deux sièges avant, elle vérifia la carte et indiqua où elle avait trouvé la vraie boutique d'armes. "Là, les fenêtres sont barrées, et l'arrière du bâtiment était bloqué."

Elle savait que ça ne poserait pas vraiment de problème _maintenant_ , bien sûr. Les hommes portaient des fusils.

"Nous serons rapides," dit Edward. "Alors nous nous retrouverons chez le concessionnaire?"

Alec hochait la tête; Bella fronça les sourcils. "Attends quoi?" Sa tête se retourna pour faire face à Edward. "Nous nous séparons?"

C'était un plan _stupide_ . Stupide stupide stupide.

"Je suis déjà sorti," expliqua Alec, montrant quelque chose à travers l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient garés. "Je nous ai trouvé des roues, et nous avons du gaz en plus dans le dos."

"En attendant, oncle T et Liam vous emmèneront chez le concessionnaire Dodge," murmura Edward. "Nous vous y rejoindrons bientôt."

Bella pressa ses lèvres et repoussa son anxiété. Ils ont décollé en petits groupes pendant les périodes d'approvisionnement tout le temps; aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent. Mais après avoir été séparé d'Edward ces cinq derniers jours, ça ne va pas être facile.

"Si tu ne reviens pas, je vais te tuer," murmura-t-elle.

Edward ne sourit pas, Dieu merci. Au lieu de cela, il hocha la tête et vola un rapide baiser. "Oui m'dame."

Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été maamée auparavant.

 _Weirdo._

~ oOo ~

"Il faut que je me moque de moi!" Alec grogna.

Edward regarda par la fenêtre du côté passager et vit le troupeau de marcheurs se rapprocher de plus en plus. Maintenant, ce serait un bon moment pour avoir un mécanicien dans la voiture. Pas que Bella ait assez de temps pour réparer ce qui avait tué le moteur.

Il était allé trop doucement au magasin d'armes à feu; C'était le prix.

"C'est seulement un mile - nous courons, petit frère." Edward ouvrit la porte et sortit, seulement pour ouvrir celui qui se trouvait dans le dos et récupérer les deux sacs noirs qu'ils avaient remplis de pistolets et de munitions. "Comment va cette cheville?"

Alec grogna et donna un coup de pied à la porte, puis cracha à la voiture. Morceau de merde Honda. "Fuckin 'Peachy," marmonna-t-il. "Allons-y."

Eh bien, il n'y avait rien comme commencer votre matinée avec une course.

~ oOo ~

"Ils sont tous bons à faire, ils ont juste besoin de gaz." Bella haussa les épaules et ferma le capot de la voiture d'exposition. Les tout nouveaux Dodges brillaient dans la lumière du soleil qui brillait à travers la vitre brisée du concessionnaire.

Pourquoi prendre des pièces de rechange d'une nouvelle voiture et les apporter à une voiture plus ancienne alors que vous pourriez simplement garder la nouvelle?

Avec autant de pertes, un VR ou deux devaient être laissés pour compte, mais, en même temps, ils devaient penser à l'avenir. Peut-être qu'il serait plus difficile de trouver des voitures en Alaska. C'est pourquoi ils devaient agir maintenant et prendre ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Le Land Rover de Royce agissait aussi, et c'était électrique. Bella ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à moins de trouver un nouvel alternateur adapté à son type de voiture. Après tout, ils allaient avec de longue durée ici. Une marque moins chère ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.

"Nous avons assez de gaz dans le Wrangler pour deux autres camions", a déclaré Tony. "Au moins pour que nous puissions revenir au camp."

Bella hocha la tête et sourit distraitement à Ben qui faisait semblant de conduire un des camions. Sa tête était à peine visible au-dessus du volant.

"J'ai trouvé du pétrole." Liam apparut à l'arrière, brandissant deux bouteilles. "Ils ont aussi plus de voitures à l'arrière."

"Des outils?" Bella a demandé curieusement.

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose à faire - n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter à mort sur Edward et Alec.

"Merde, je n'y ai pas pensé." Il posa l'huile sur le capot d'une voiture. "Je vais vérifier."

«Je vais casser une partie de ce verre ...» Tony désigna le grand cadre de la fenêtre «alors on peut simplement faire sortir ces bébés».

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de mur sur le chemin, pensa Bella. Toute la façade de la concession était en verre et il avait fallu six tours de tir pour que Liam et Tony rompent une section.

"Quel camion préfères-tu, Ben?" Bella se dirigea vers lui et reposa ses avant-bras sur la fenêtre roulée.

Il sourit fatigué. "Celui-ci, allons-nous l'avoir?" "Absolument." Bella hocha la tête.

Après un moment, Tony revint, et cette fois avec deux canettes supplémentaires de gaz de rechange.

Alors qu'il remplissait les réservoirs, Bella demanda si Alice allait bien au Wrangler. Elle pouvait voir la Jeep plus loin dans la rue, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir Alice.

"Elle est ... calme," dit Tony en se dirigeant vers l'autre camion. "J'espère voir Jasper et Beth aider."

Bella l'espérait aussi.

Juste à y penser ... comment Alexander est mort ...

Pour occuper ses pensées, Bella attrapa les clés de voiture que Tony avait repérées et se mit au volant du camion dans lequel Ben n'était pas assis. C'était un ajustement serré entre les véhicules, mais avec une certaine habileté, Bella se manœuvra entre eux et conduisit. hors de la salle d'exposition, à travers la petite pelouse, et garé dans la rue.

Pas de promeneurs autour-miracle.

Avec le second camion, Bella tira une Britney Spears et laissa Ben s'asseoir sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle conduisait. Mais Ben n'était pas un bébé et Bella ne brisait pas les limites de vitesse.

Cela fit rire Ben.

Ils sont retournés dans la main dans la main-

"Merde!" elle a entendu Liam crier. "Nous avons besoin de couverture, les gars!"

Bella ravala son cœur et courut le dernier morceau, s'assurant de ne pas lâcher Ben. Tony lui tendit une arme, puis ils suivirent Liam à l'arrière de la concession, où il désigna la rue arrière.

"Oh mon Dieu." Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent alors qu'elle voyait Edward courir vers eux avec au moins vingt pourris.

~ oOo ~

Edward était reconnaissant pour le feu de couverture, mais il serait encore plus reconnaissant à la minute où ils sortiraient de cette putain de ville.

"Entrez," haleta-t-il en atteignant la baie du garage derrière le concessionnaire Dodge. "Entrez, entrez."

Liam referma la lourde porte tandis que l'Oncle Tony renvoyait des questions sur Alec, ce à quoi Edward disait que tout allait bien. Alec avait pris la direction opposée, et il était probablement devant la concession en ce moment. Après avoir donné

Bella fit une rapide mais dure pression, il retira sa chemise, laissant son t-shirt, et s'en servit pour s'essuyer le front. Putain d'enfer, il était trempé de sueur.

"On doit y aller." Il a avalé contre la sécheresse dans sa gorge. L'eau serait bien, mais cela devrait attendre.

"Tout est réglé ici." Tony acquiesça.

"Tu as de la chance que tu ne sois pas blessé," Bella se jeta sur lui. Puis elle attrapa la main de Ben et commença à le mener dehors.

Edward était à moitié amusé par son attitude; l'autre moitié était juste fatiguée. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il a couru juste au moment où Alec entrait dans le concessionnaire par une vitre brisée et leur a dit de se mettre en route.

Oncle Tony et Liam ont couru pour le Wrangler. Alec a obtenu les clés d'une Dodge noire.

Bella tenait les clés d'un bleu foncé.

 _De nouvelles roues, hein?_

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour sortir d'ici." Bella monta derrière le volant pendant qu'Edward ramassait Ben et s'assit du côté passager. "Tant pis pour avoir été tranquille pendant quelques jours dans un Canada peu peuplé." Elle cracha les mots et tourna la clé dans le contact.

Edward sourit simplement, respirant encore fort de sa course.

Ben sembla un peu secoué, mais il se calma quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Bella les regarda tous les deux. "Ben, dis à Edward qu'il n'a pas le droit de nous inquiéter."

Ben a froissé son nez. "Je pense qu'il t'a entendu."

"Enfant intelligent." Edward rigola. Pour la première fois depuis ... jours, plusieurs longues journées de baise, il se sentait bien. Il y aurait des reculs, plus de risques, et de peurs, mais juste en ce moment, il fit taire son cynique intérieur et se délecta.

Il avait récupéré sa Bella. Ben était en sécurité. Ils étaient encore en route.

"Hey ..." Edward tendit la main et tira sur quelques mèches des cheveux de Bella. "J'ai deux choses à te dire."

"Ouais?" Bella était encore un peu agacée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, gardant un œil sur les autres derrière eux. "Vous prévoyez déjà une autre course d'approvisionnement et cette fois vous allez tout seul?" Elle a reniflé. "Hommes."

Edward étouffa un sourire. "Non ..." D'accord, un gloussement glissa. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle était trop mignonne. «Un, tu dois bientôt nommer ce chien, deux, je t'aime.

Bella faillit claquer sur les freins. Elle fit du bruit et jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, incrédule.

"Quoi, vous-" Bella Swan avait finalement été rendue sans voix. Eh bien, pour un petit moment. Peut-être dix secondes. Puis elle renifla, et son regard latéral suivant est venu avec une expression plus douce. "Je t'aime aussi, Grincheux."

Edward savait déjà que le besoin de Bella le faisait se sentir dix pieds de haut.

En fin de compte, être aimé par Bella le faisait se sentir encore plus grand.

12.

 _Juneau, Alaska 4 août 2013_

 _3 mois et 29 jours depuis l'éclosion_

Selon des calculs simples, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours de conduite sans escale pour aller de la Saskatchewan à Anchorage, en Alaska, mais c'était quand les autoroutes n'étaient pas bloquées avec des épaves de voitures en série, quand les troupeaux de marcheurs n'existaient pas, quand une course d'approvisionnement était plus communément appelée un voyage rapide à l'épicerie, et quand le gaz n'a jamais manqué.

Comme il était maintenant, il avait fallu dix jours, et ils étaient encore à une demi-journée de route de Juneau. Mais au moins c'était l'Alaska.

Le silence dans le Sprinter était détendu et facile. Un sentiment d'accomplissement et de soulagement les a couverts de confort. Ben était occupé à lire un des livres sur la pêche en Alaska qu'Edward avait trouvé - volé dans une bibliothèque, peu importe - en cours de route, Edward étudiait le temps de l'état, Seth ... Eh bien. Bella expira et se dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Seth _conduisait_ .

Avant l'épidémie, il n'avait même pas commencé à prendre des leçons, et maintenant il accélérait le long de la route frigineuse avec Edward comme entraîneur.

Secouant la tête, Bella se reconcentra sur le petit album que maman lui avait préparé quand Bella était à la maternelle.

Découvrir qu'Edward avait sauvé plusieurs effets personnels de la maison de ses parents à KC avait été accablant dans des proportions épiques. Bella avait probablement rendu Edward mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Dieu, elle l'a aimé.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait la foi. Elle croyait de tout son cœur qu'ils allaient le faire.

C'était simplement une bonne journée.

Plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient arrêtés pour préparer le déjeuner, Alec s'était approché de Lauren et embrassait la merde toujours amoureuse d'elle.

Bella avait également repéré Doc et Esme en train de parler, les deux étant liés par la perte et le chagrin. Les deux avaient perdu leurs conjoints pendant l'éclosion; de plus, Doc avait perdu un fils et deux petits-enfants, et Esmée avait perdu sa nièce, Rosalie.

Même Tony et Carmen étaient devenus proches. Un homme turbulent et une femme calme et à la voix douce. Bien que, Carmen n'était pas un pushover. Quand la poussée s'est mise à pousser, elle ... eh bien, elle a poussé et poussé.

Bien sûr, la tristesse lacérait l'air tous les jours aussi.

Après avoir perdu leur fils, il y avait une faille entre Jasper et Alice. Pas d'hostilité, mais ... ils étaient coincés dans leurs têtes. Ils ont pris le temps pour leur

fille, même si c'était à peu près tout. Ils s'étaient calmés, distraits et détachés.

Emmett était maintenant seul avec sa fille, Bree.

Il y avait aussi des soucis - principalement à propos de Seth. Sans la médecine et les machines modernes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Doc allait constamment sur les manuels qu'il avait pillés, voulant expérimenter avec des antibiotiques. Mais ils n'avaient pas assez à jouer avec. Heureusement, l'état de Seth était parfait pour le moment. Ses taux de glucose étaient bons, il n'utilisait presque jamais son inhalateur et il ne souffrait pas.

Bella devait croire en un avenir meilleur, où ils vivaient pleinement.

~ oOo ~

Le lendemain, ils se sont arrêtés à quelques kilomètres au nord de Juneau. Ils ont regardé au-dessus de l'eau en silence.

Edward respira l'air frais de l'océan. Beaucoup d'îles à proximité.

Ils n'avaient rencontré personne, ce dont Edward était soulagé. Les marcheurs, ils pourraient gérer. Et ils existaient ici aussi. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas rencontré de troupeaux.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce sentiment de ... sécurité. Mais c'était là, il le sentait. Les dangers menaçaient, mais la connaissance de créer leur propre communauté sur une petite île où ils étaient laissés seuls. Les marcheurs de combat seraient réservés pour les courses d'approvisionnement.

Peut-être qu'il _pourrait_ promettre à Bella un avenir dans le monde à venir.

Réduisant sa fumée, il regarda autour de lui les gens avec lesquels il avait parcouru cinq mille kilomètres. Tout le monde face à l'eau - penser, se souvenir, prier, vouloir fermer, peut-être que certains l'ont compris.

Daryl, le nouveau venu, s'était avéré être un excellent chasseur, un peu comme Edward et Tony. Il était un bon ajout, et comme les autres, l'espoir de Daryl avait été de trouver la sécurité dans un climat plus froid.

Bella arriva derrière Edward et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit son front entre ses omoplates, saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Je crois en nous, Edward," dit-elle doucement. "Dans tout ça."

Edward bourdonna et pressa un autre baiser sur ses jointures. Puis il se retourna et la pressa, se plongeant pour respirer dans ses cheveux. Il était encore un peu humide de sa douche, mais ce qui rendait Edward encore plus agréable, c'était le fait que Bella prenait lentement mais sûrement le poids qu'elle avait perdu pendant son séjour à Moose Jaw.

"J'y arrive," murmura-t-il contre le haut de sa tête. "Tu veux me bousculer une fois que nous serons installés?" Il sourit quand Bella eut un petit rire. "J'ai peur de ne pas avoir une mèche de cheveux ou un anneau de classe à vous donner."

Bella renifla et leva les yeux vers lui, souriant. - Comme c'est très ancien, chérie, mais un Post-it avec la question: vas-tu emménager avec moi? et deux cases pour oui et non suffiront. "

C'était au tour d'Edward de renifler. «Fuck the 'no' box, je vais juste t'appeler Cullen et t'attacher à mon lit à la place.

"Sensationnel." Bella rit et élargit les yeux, feignant un choc. "Ai-je manqué mon propre mariage?"

"J'imagine." Edward sourit un peu, pour une fois appréciant leur badinage de tout son cœur. "C'était un grand bravo, personne ne m'a parlé."

Cela lui a valu une gifle espiègle sur la poitrine. "Tu sais, quelque chose comme ça est censé être dit avec tristesse."

Eh. Edward n'était jamais parti pour "supposé".

"Alors." Des méfaits sont apparus dans les yeux sombres de Bella. Homme, était-elle belle. "J'espère que je n'ai pas manqué notre nuit de noces."

"Tu es chanceux." La bouche d'Edward se recourba en un sourire lent, et il se laissa tomber pour l'embrasser. "Ce pourrait être ce soir."

Le travailleur de la construction d'Edward planifiait déjà à l'avance - des plans qu'il savait qu'Alec et Tony partageraient avec lui - et il espérait que leur petite communauté ressemblerait plus à un chalet qu'à un parc à roulottes.

Ils vivraient dans leur VR et leurs camionnettes pour le moment, mais avec le temps ... Christ, regarde-le. Il pensait à l'avenir. Le cynique doit être en hibernation.

«Tu vas me parler sale et m'appeler ta vieille boule et ta vieille chaîne? Bella avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres plissées.

Il rit et lui donna un smooch. "Est-ce que je t'appellerais pour t'exciter?"

Bella haussa les épaules, ne parvenant pas à cacher son sourire. "Selon certains, j'ai une chose pour les vieilles balles."

"Tu ..." Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il secoua la tête. "Putain de putain." Atteignant derrière elle, il lui pinça le cul et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Je pense que nous avons établi que mes balles fonctionnent très bien."

Elle grinça à la rigueur, puis gloussa. «Oh, je sais, peut-être que je ne parlais pas de la tienne ...» Mais elle modifia cette déclaration assez rapidement quand Edward se pinça plus fort et passa ses côtes. "D'accord, d'accord, tes couilles sont mes seules balles."

Merde droit.

"Tu sais ..." La joie s'évanouit dans les yeux de Bella, la nervosité prenant le dessus. Edward leva un sourcil en se mordant la lèvre. "Peut-être qu'ils sont si bons que je serais tenté de faire un trou dans les préservatifs que nous avons trouvés, un de ces jours", ajouta-t-elle rapidement. "Comme, pas demain ou quoi que ce soit."

La première chose qu'Edward réalisa fut qu'il ne paniqua pas. _Bon signe_ . Et il avait déjà reconnu le fait que l'avenir - un tel comme ça - l'attirait beaucoup.

Ce n'était qu'un aperçu, mais c'était une possibilité qu'Edward voulait.

Bella a dû réfléchir à ça.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'être prêt pour Edward. C'était un problème de sécurité. Si cela avait été dans le vieux monde ... ok, ils n'avaient pas été un couple depuis très longtemps, mais quand même ... dans le vieux monde, si lui et Bella avaient été si proches, si installés, si confiants l'un pour l'autre, il aurait probablement hésite.

En ce moment, il ne voulait pas hésiter. Mais le doute subsistait ...

Cependant, il a choisi à ce moment-là et là pour au moins pas éliminer la possibilité. Il le voulait; Bella le voulait clairement, alors ce serait quelque chose pour lui de se battre.

"Peut-être ..." Il parla lentement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Peut-être un de ces jours, je te laisserai."

Il sourit au bonheur dans les traits de Bella.

«Je ne te précipiterais jamais,» dit-elle, en lui jetant les bras autour du cou, «mais j'adore savoir qu'il y aura un jour, Edward, merci.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de le remercier, selon Edward. Si quelque chose, il devrait la remercier. Elle lui avait donné beaucoup à se battre.

Pour _vivre_ pour.

~ oOo ~

Il leur a fallu trois jours pour trouver un bateau suffisamment grand pour accueillir un seul VR à bord, sans parler d'une rampe spécifique pour conduire les véhicules sur les bateaux. Pendant ce temps, ils campaient près de l'eau, certains allaient à la chasse, ils écrivaient des listes de choses dont ils avaient besoin pour construire leur propre camp, et ils

gardé la trace de la population estimée de rotters. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient des solitaires, d'anciens citadins qui erraient sans but.

Il allait sans dire qu'il y aurait plus de rotters dans les villes, mais c'était bien de savoir que l'Alaska avait été une bonne idée.

L'île qu'ils avaient choisie était proche de la terre ferme et assez grande pour qu'ils aient l'impression d'avoir des terrains de chasse. Il y avait une petite forêt, un petit lac - il y avait même une minuscule source d'eau douce, ce qui était un bon début - et surtout, un quai. Sinon, il aurait été impossible de décharger les véhicules récréatifs, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les laisser derrière.

Le Wrangler a fait la coupe pour arriver à l'île aussi; trois autres camions sont restés sur le continent pour de futures livraisons. Ils les avaient cachés à trois endroits différents, sans leurs batteries et sans gaz dans les réservoirs.

Chaque fois qu'ils planifiaient une course plus importante, comme s'ils allaient partir pendant des semaines, ils pouvaient amener le Wrangler, car c'était le véhicule le plus fiable sur le terrain, mais pour les courses d'approvisionnement plus courtes, les trois autres allaient bien.

La première priorité une fois sur l'île était de s'assurer que c'était sûr. Il y avait quelques cabanes de pêcheurs au quai, mais c'était à peu près tout. Pas de maisons permanentes.

 _Pourtant_ .

Edward, Bella, Alec, Lauren, Liam et Royce ont fait du bon travail en balayant l'île pour les marcheurs. A en juger par les vêtements sur les deux seuls qu'ils ont trouvés, ils avaient été des pêcheurs.

Et maintenant ... quand ils ont construit un feu sur leur camp, ils l'ont construit pour durer.

La nuit, ils ont dîné ensemble autour du feu et ont parlé de choses dont ils avaient besoin - et de choses qu'ils _voulaient_ . Pendant des mois, il avait été sur le point de survivre et de besoin. Maintenant, ils pouvaient se permettre de vivre et de vouloir aussi.

"Le bétail ne ferait pas de mal," commenta Tony.

"Nous avons déjà un taureau en toi, petit frère." Doc frappa à la corne de Tony.

Bella gloussa et se pencha vers Edward.

"Nous ne pouvons pas traire un taureau, cependant." Liam sourit aux femmes, les regardant d'un air de plaisanterie.

"Je serais volontaire Lauren si je n'étais pas territorial." Alec sourit et drapa un bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle petite amie. "Mais elle est toute à moi."

Lauren renifla. "Tu es tellement romantique, bébé."

"Quelle?" Alec pensait clairement qu'il avait été lisse. "J'ai dit que je ne vous faisais pas du bénévolat pour être une vache à lait."

"Juste ... le Christ." Edward grimaça et secoua la tête à son frère. "Ne te creuse pas plus profond."

"Edward!" Ben est venu à court de Sprinter avec son dernier livre. C'était un autre sujet de pêche. "Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à pêcher demain? Je veux en attraper un." Il se laissa tomber, assis sur l'une des cuisses d'Edward et celle de Bella, et il pointa une image d'un flétan dans le livre.

Bella aimait voir le petit enfant réapparaître à Ben.

"Euh, peut-être ..." Edward sourit patiemment et se gratta la tête. "Alec et moi allons commencer à rédiger des plans ..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'est un plan," murmura Bella avec un clin d'œil. "Droite." Edward fronça les sourcils. "Bien, je suis sûr que nous pouvons gagner du temps."

Mais Ben n'écoutait plus. Il parlait d'autres types de poissons et de l'appât qui convenait le mieux pour les attraper.

Bella soupira de contentement et inclina son visage pour embrasser la mâchoire d'Edward. Il lui sourit.

 _Oui_ , pensa Bella, _on va aller bien ici._

Il y avait plusieurs voyages prévus: obtenir du matériel pour la construction, des outils, plus de médicaments, du carburant était toujours nécessaire, des engins de pêche, et ... la liste était longue, et ils devaient faire beaucoup avant l'hiver. Mais s'ils avaient un foyer sûr où retourner, les dangers du monde extérieur auraient peut-être été mieux résolus.

Il n'y aurait plus d'épuisement, la nourriture n'allait pas s'épuiser, et ils s'étaient entretenus. Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient plus de monde un jour. Peut être pas.

Peu importe, Bella était prête pour ses lendemains.

Épilogue

 _Juneau, Alaska 5 novembre 2015_

 _2 ans et 4 mois depuis l'éclosion_

«Comme tu es heureux que tu ne sois pas Lauren en ce moment? Edward a dessiné les couvertures en peluche sur leurs têtes et a tiré le corps nu de Bella contre le sien.

Le feu craquait et grésillait dans la pièce principale, mais en plein hiver, ils gardaient toutes les portes ouvertes dans la cabine pour que la chaleur atteigne tous les coins et recoins.

La cabine n'était pas grande, mais c'était suffisant pour eux. Edward et Bella avaient leur propre petite chambre au premier étage - à côté de la pièce principale où ils cuisinaient, mangeaient et passaient du temps ensemble - et Ben avait une petite chambre à l'étage. Une autre pièce à côté de la sienne était vide. Pour l'instant.

Seth avait vécu là jusqu'à ce qu'il emménage avec Liam l'été dernier. Seth regardait toujours Bella et Edward, mais il avait trouvé un grand frère dans Liam.

"Les mots ne peuvent même pas décrire." Bella glissa ses pieds froids dans les mollets chauds d'Edward, et il siffla. "C'est comme si ces électricité et l'eau courante ne faisaient pas de mal."

Edward gloussa somnolent et embrassa son épaule. "Un peu marrant de regarder Alec l'aider à sortir à l'extérieur toutes les heures de la journée, cependant."

Lauren était enceinte de huit mois. Ce qui n'aurait pas pu être plus mal planifié.

L'Alaska n'était pas seulement froid en hiver; C'était putain de geler. Les nuits sombres, les jours sombres, les blizzards et les vents violents.

Edward attendait avec impatience un bébé au printemps. Ouais…

Il était aussi effrayé et excité que n'importe quel futur père, mais chaque fois qu'il pensait au garçon qui dormait à l'étage, il se rappelait qu'il avait déjà été papa pendant les deux dernières années.

Espérons que ce ne serait pas aussi difficile de nommer la pépite dans le ventre de Bella que de nommer leur chien.

"Nous allons regarder les panneaux solaires ce printemps", murmura-t-il somnolent. Il était minuit passé, mais avec les hormones de Lauren amenant sa voix à un haut-putain, Edward et Bella pouvaient l'entendre constamment. Ce qui fit regretter à Edward de construire les cabines d'un mur à l'autre.

Là encore, il protégeait des vents, et tout le monde aimait la façon dont les cabines formaient un cercle.

Jusqu'à présent, Pops et Oncle T partageaient leur cabine à travers la cour, mais cela changerait probablement bientôt. T avait été avec Carmen pendant plusieurs mois, et il semblait que Pops et Esme étaient finalement prêts à avancer ensemble.

"Avant ou après Vancouver?" »Demanda Bella, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts.

Edward bourdonna. "Probablement après." Au moins une fois par an - enfin, ce serait la deuxième fois - ils ont fait un voyage plus long. Juneau était complètement désert, mis à part le marcheur occasionnel, et ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés jusqu'à Anchorage.

Seth était de nouveau à court d'antibiotiques, et Bella et Edward ne risquaient pas sa santé. Le gamin a eu de la chance de n'avoir presque jamais utilisé son inhalateur, qui allait bientôt expirer, mais c'était grâce à

ses antibiotiques et sa façon maniaque de manger parfaitement et de vérifier son taux de glucose.

Bella était partie avec eux l'année dernière, mais elle serait sur le point d'atteindre son objectif au moment où Edward, Pops, Alec et Royce devaient revenir. Ils seraient partis pour au moins trois semaines, et ils ne pourraient pas aller plus tôt en raison du temps imprévisible. Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller plus tard non plus, parce qu'Edward avait l'intention de faire une pause dans l'approvisionnement une fois le bébé né vers le mois d'avril.

Il y aurait toujours des risques - tant que les rôdeurs marcheraient sur la terre - mais ils avaient appris à s'en sortir. Ils ont pris toutes les précautions possibles et seuls les expérimentés ont été autorisés à s'aventurer au large de l'île.

Ce qui veut dire que personne ne devait garder Alice Whitlock dehors.

Edward pouvait difficilement supporter la femme, et il ne comprenait pas

Jasper vit en elle, mais ... elle n'était pas complètement inutile, supposa Edward. Maintenant, elle était en charge de l'éducation. Elle avait été enseignante avant l'éclosion, et les enfants avaient besoin de structure. Tirer une arme était précieux, mais ce n'était pas tout.

"J'espère que tu rencontreras à nouveau des gens amicaux," murmura Bella.

Edward n'avait pas exactement le même souhait. Oui, ça avait été un soulagement de rencontrer des gens qui n'étaient pas là pour les tuer, mais il préférait la petite communauté qu'ils avaient ici sur l'île.

Bella pensait à l'avenir, cependant. Il y avait de la force dans le nombre, et c'était pourquoi elle avait été heureuse quand Daryl avait rencontré une femme l'année dernière, qui maintenant vivait aussi ici. Mis à part Maggie, il y avait aussi Jane. Comment elle avait survécu toute seule pendant un an au Canada

désert, Edward ne comprenait pas, mais ... bien sûr, Alec l'avait ramenée à la maison avec eux.

Bella avait été agaçante, bien qu'Edward puisse être amusé à ce sujet _maintenant_ , mais quand Jane les avait rejoints pour la première fois, Bella s'était demandé qui elle allait choisir. Royce, Emmett, Liam ...?

Edward gloussa au souvenir du visage de Bella quand elle apprit que Jane était gay. Il avait presque pu lire l'esprit de Bella. Ça aurait ressemblé à quelque chose comme: _«Eh bien, merde, maintenant je dois trouver Jane une petite amie aussi?_

Parce que ... apparemment tout le monde devait être amoureux.

 _Les femmes_ .

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Bella bâilla. Il a fait bâiller Edward, aussi. "Toi." "Ouais ... je suis une émeute".

"Une émeute fatiguée." Il pressa un baiser sur sa tempe. "Dormir."

Edward était fatigué de parler, de toute façon. Son quota pour la journée était complet. "D'accord ..." Bella était déjà à moitié endormie. "Je t'aime…"

"Je t'aime." Il plaça sa paume sur son ventre, s'endormant lentement aussi.

Si Bella voulait parler, il y avait toujours demain.

La fin


End file.
